Life is Full of Surprises
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy has been going to Yale for a few months now. What will happen when Spencer comes to visit her when her roommate headed back home for Thanksgiving? Will Teddy become pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

I have been going to Yale for a few months now. It has been real hard to adjust to the college life and I actually miss my family. Spencer and I are back together, but I haven't seen him much since he is in Boston and I am in New Haven. But we do talk to each other each day and try to webcam as much as possible. I will also see him real soon for Thanksgiving break. We both decided not to head back home and we will spend it together out here in New Haven. My roommate Desiree is heading back home, so I told Spencer he can stay with me in my dorm room.

"Now Teddy, I have a full stock of condoms in this night stand right here. Just don't do anything in my bed and we should be all good." She said winking at me.

"Des! We are not having sex. I'll sleep in your bed, he'll sleep in my bed or we will sleep together in mine and keep it PG."

"Like I said, condoms are here and don't do anything in my bed and I will see you Sunday." She said as she was leaving the room. "Possibly Saturday."

"Des, I swear, we are not going to have sex. Now get out of here and have a nice trip back home.'

When she left, my phone vibrated showing I got a new text. It was from Spencer.

_S: Just got on the train. See you in a few_

I became much happier when I read that text. I haven't really seen Spencer since my going away party and I miss him so much. I cleaned up around the room since it is a mess in my eyes and I don't want to be embarrassed by it. It is for sure hard to keep it clean when you are constantly studying.

A few hours later, I got another text from Spencer telling me he is here at Yale. I texted him back to meet me in the quad near the fountain. I looked at myself once more in the mirror before I left to make sure I look good for him and then I rushed down. When I saw him, I ran and leaped into his arms hugging on to him tight. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He said giving me a kiss. "So how are you enjoying the college life?" He asked as he put me down.

"Well, it's definitely not high school. How's Boston?"

"I like it, but it would be better if you were there with me. Having this long distance relationship is just too hard."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, no, of course not!"

"Good, so how about we head to my room?" I suggested.

"Alright." Spencer wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. "So do you like your roommate?" He asked.

"Des? Oh yeah, but she was so annoying before she left today."

"Oh really, like how?" He asked laughing.

"Just about you and me and stuff."

"What about you and me and stuff?"

"It was nothing… so this is my building." I said as we approached it. We got into the elevator and went up to the third floor and walked down the hall to my room.

"So this is my room. This is my side and that is Des's side. And yeah, this is it."

"Your room is definitely smaller than mines." He said laughing.

"I know, you would think the better college would have bigger and better rooms." I said smirking.

"I'm going to ignore you said that. So, where do I sleep?"

"Umm… you can sleep in my bed and I sleep in Des's bed or together in mine."

"Oh I like the sound of us together in that twin size bed." He said winking at me.

I started to blush and slapped his arm.

"Owe, why did you hit me?"

"Because I know what you are thinking."

Spencer's face started to get red and he started to laugh. "All I was thinking about was cuddling with you."

"Mmm…" I said shaking my head. "You and I both know you were thinking about something else. And what that something else is."

"Is it as yes then?" He asked giving me that look I can't resist.

"Maybe…" He gave me a kiss. "Possibly." I said staring up into his eyes when our lips broke.

He chuckled and scooped me up into his arms and started to kiss me as he laid me on my bed and got on top of me. His body was rubbing against mine. Spencer then started to take his shirt off. All I could do is just stare at his abs. Damn… those abs, he has such a sexy body, I was thinking to myself.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a husky tone smiling.

I smiled and nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him again. Next thing I knew it, we were both in my bed naked about to have sex. Teddy, it's not too late to back out. So you really want Spencer to be your first? I wonder if I'm his first. I let out a whimper when I felt his big, fat cock go inside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked probably freaked out because I was making noises. "Maybe I should pull out and we shouldn't."

From how he was acting, I could tell it's his first too.

I shook my head when he said that. "No, no, I'm fine. It's just my first and it normally hurts when it's your first."

I could tell he was relieved that he is my first and I was his. He started to kiss me and went slow and gentle because of what I told him. It started to feel good and I told him in between kisses he can speed up. When I said that, he started to speed up and push his dick in more. I started to moan louder but not too loud that everyone in my building or walking by can hear me. After doing this for a while, I collapsed on Spencer and we cuddled for the rest of the night until we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up sore and I was in Spencer shirt, and nothing else. Gosh, Spencer looks so cute sleeping and that body. It's just so mesmerizing. I laid my head on his bare chest, and he started to wake up.

He let out a breath and wrapped his arm around me pulling me in closer. "Good morning beautiful. Last night was the best night of my life. It was, you were amazing."

I started to blush when he said that. "You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled and locked his hand with mines. "I love you Teddy."

I smiled when I heard him say that. "I love you too Spencer."

**OKAY SO, I FELT LIKE WRITING A NEW STORY BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO. UMM… I GUESS I CAN TELL YOU STRAIGHT AHEAD RIGHT NOW THAT THIS IS ANOTHER TEDDY IS PREGNANT STORY, BUT THIS TIME IN COLLEGE. AND UMM… THAT'S ALL YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW I GUESS. SO, REVIEW. FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND IF YOU HAVE A BETTER TITLE NAME TELL ME! KAY BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday December 17, 2014**

It has been three weeks since Spencer and I have seen each other, and when I say seen I mean fully seen each other. And of course I'm late on my period. I should have gotten it a week ago and I'm just waiting anxiously for it to come. I'm getting scared because if it doesn't come then I'm going to end up thinking I'm pregnant because I did have sex a few weeks ago and we all know what sex causes. Did Spencer even use a condom? Fuck…

"Hey Teddy, do you have any more tampons? I ran out and in need of one desperately." Des asked as she looked through her toiletry bag.

"Yeah here, you can have all of them…" I said as I threw her a brand new package of them.

"Don't you need them too?"

"I doubt it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I tell you a secret and you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise what is the secret?"

"So umm… you remember during Thanksgiving break Spencer came here and stayed with me right? Well that first night kinda got heated and..." I paused because it was just so hard for me to say. "I think… I think I might be pregnant."

"Teddy, I showed you where the condoms were and you didn't use them. Shame" She said pointing her finger at me playfully.

"Des, seriously, I really think I am. I was supposed to get my period a week ago and I'm late."

"Well did he use a condom because it's normal for it to be late, I mean if you aren't sexually active and apparently you are now."

"I don't know!"

"Well ask him."

"What am I supposed to say? Hey Spencer, remember when we had sex, did you use a condom because if you didn't I think I'm pregnant with your baby?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Ugh, yeah no." I was silent trying to think what to do. "Okay I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to buy a pregnancy test when I go home on Friday. And then if I am then I could be like Merry Christmas Spencer, you are going to be a daddy."

"That's just plain mean. You want to ruin his Christmas?"

"No… Do I have to tell him if I am?"

"Yeah, I think you do. I mean I would want to know if I was him. Have you been getting morning sickness?"

I shook my head. "Normally you start getting it like six or seven weeks along."

"How do you know?"

"My mom… she did have five kids."

"Okay, well don't think about it because you and I both need to get the studying in before our finals at the end of the week. And for all we know you aren't and you are just late. Sometimes I miss a month and that could be your situation."

"Yeah, you're totally right. I'm probably not pregnant. That's just crazy I even thought that."

I cleared my mind and grabbed my books off the floor to start studying. As hard as I wanted to, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I'm pregnant. How can I be pregnant? What about college? What about Spencer? How will I tell my family if I am? They will be so disappointed in me. "Ugh! I'm going to sleep. I can't focus." I slammed my book shut and just laid down on my bed and slowly closed my eyes.

**Friday December 19, 2014**

**6:10 Pm**

Friday has finally come, and it couldn't have come any faster. I just finished my finals and now its winter break. I'm excited and anxious to head home. I'm excited to see my family since I haven't seen them since August and anxious to know for sure if I'm pregnant or not. I still haven't gotten my period so I'm for sure buying a pregnancy test, maybe two.

"Okay Des." I said letting out a breath as I stood near the door with my suit case. "I'll see you in two weeks I guess."

"Okay Babes, text me when you find out." She said giving me a hug.

"What if I am? How will I be able to stay in college?"

"There's always abortion and nobody has to know you were but you and me."

"I, I don't know if I could go through with an abortion. I'm basically killing off a human being."

"Well good luck Babes. Text or call me when you find out." She said as she gave me another hug. "Have a nice visit with your family."

"Yeah you too. Bye."

"Bye.

When I walked out of the building, I got onto a shuttle that took me straight to the airport. I quickly went through security and then was able to get on the plane. I sighed as I took my seat which was next to the window. "Now for a seven hour flight." I murmured to myself as I stared out the window. When the plane took off, I shut my eyes and slept through the flight since I haven't been getting any sleep lately.

Seven hours later, I was back home in Denver. When I got off the plane, I texted my mom to see if she is here yet to pick me up, or if anyone is here to pick me up. And of course they weren't, so I just waited in the airport until I got a text from them saying they are out front in the airport pick up. As I was waiting, I heard a familiar voice say hi to me. I looked up seeing Spencer. He must have just gotten back.

I smiled when I saw him and got up to hug him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming back tonight."

I sighed. There's a lot you don't know about me right now, I thought. "Yeah, I just finished finals today and decided to come back. But now I'm just waiting for someone to pick me up."

"Oh, how long have you been here for?"

I shrugged. "About twenty minutes."

"Why don't you let my dad take you home?"

"No, no, it's fine. You don't have to." The only reason why I denied was because I don't want to be in the same car as his father and him. I mean if I didn't think I was pregnant, then I would be fine with it, but I will feel weird.

"Teddy, come on. I'm not leaving my girlfriend here in the airport at midnight when I can perfectly take her home."

I nodded and texted my parents to tell them Spencer will drive me home and not to worry.

"Hey dad, look who I found in the airport." Spencer said as he hugged his father when he got out of the car.

"Oh it's Teddy." He said in a surprised tone.

I forced a smile on my face even though I wasn't in a smiley mood. "Hi Mr. Walsh."

"Dad, it's okay if you can drive her home right?"

"Yeah of course. Here let me help you with your guy's bags." He said as he grabbed both mine and Spencer suit cases. Spencer got in the front seat and I got in the back and we headed to my house. I was hoping I could go to the drug store to buy a few pregnancy tests if one of my parents came to pick me up so I could find out tonight. But I guess that won't be happening until tomorrow.

"So Spencer told me you are going to Yale, how was the first semester?" His father asked.

I sighed. "Stressful, but what do you expect?"

"Well that's what college does to you. And what are you majoring if you don't mind me asking?"

"Journalism."

"Are you hoping to become a editor or a news reporter?" He asked.

"Dad, stop. I really doubt she wants to be talking about this after a long day of finals. She's probably exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat. I haven't been getting much sleep lately with everything going on in my life."

The car was basically quiet for the rest of the drive over to my house, minus the few conversations between Spencer and his father. I was relieved when we finally pulled up at my house. Spencer got out of the car and helped me get my suit case.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said giving me a hug.

I nodded and gave him a kiss and headed towards the front door. I stood outside it for a minute before opening it. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. I saw my mother sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Teddy, welcome home." She said getting up to hug me. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom." I said hugging her back. "Umm… why are you still up? It's midnight."

"Well I was waiting for you to get home. I'm sorry nobody picked you up. We lost track of time, but it was nice of Spencer's father to drive you home."

"Yeah, I was lucky Spencer saw me in the airport."

"So how are you enjoying the college life Hun?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow mom. I'm real beat and just want to go to bed."

"Well, it's nice to have you back. Good night Sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too mom." I said as I walked down to my room. When I entered my room, I immediately laid down in my bed and closed my eyes until it was morning to wake up.

The next morning, I woke up to the feel of the sun rays on my face. Normally it is snowing this time of month, but I guess it's not supposed until next week. I glanced over at my phone and it said it is 10:30 Am. "I guess it's time to get up." I groaned. I immediately got dressed when I got out of bed and walked up to the kitchen where I saw my parents gathered.

"Good morning Teddy." Mom said drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Teddy." Dad said reading the newspaper. "How's my college girl this morning?"

"This college girl is happy to be home." I am truly happy to be home, but I feel crappy over all because my period still haven't come and I am almost two weeks late. I have to be pregnant, I just have to be.

"Are you getting along with your roommate? What was her name again? Jessica?"

"It's Desiree dad. And yeah we are. We basically act like sisters, tell each other everything and talk about anything."

"Well that's good. Do you know what your grades are yet?" Mom asked.

"Umm yeah… I got all A's in all four classes I'm taking."

"We made a lot of kids Bob, and this one turned out right." Mom said all proud of me.

"That's my college girl." Dad said.

"So umm… can I have the keys to my car? I need to go run some errands."

"Like what? It's only 10:50." Dad said.

"Umm… Christmas shopping. Yeah, last minute Christmas shopping for you guys."

"Well the keys are hanging up. Don't stay out all day because I'm sure everyone can't wait to see you."

"Okay, I won't. I'll probably be back in a few hours."

I got up and grabbed the keys and headed out to the garage to get into the car. I drove straight over to a drug store and bought three pregnancy tests just to be sure. I'm going to end up taking all three of them by the end of the day. I have no idea what I will do if they all say positive. After buying the tests, I decided to go out to get some breakfast since I haven't eaten yet. I drove over to Starbucks and bought a cappuccino with a blueberry scone.

A few hours later, I decided I should head back home and take the test. I rushed down to my room and locked myself in the bathroom and peed on the sticks. I paced as I waited for the results. It was the longest minute of my life. I picked up one of the sticks with my eyes shut and slowly opened them to see what the result was. Then I looked back up and stared at myself in the mirror. All the tests said positive.

"Shit."

I threw away the tests and ran to my bed crying where I stayed for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday December 21, 2014**

The next day, I decided I should text Des to tell her the results of the pregnancy test.

_T: Positive… my life is screwed!_

Within minutes I got a reply but it wasn't from who I thought I sent that text to, but from Spencer.

_S: Positive about what Babe? _

_T: Crap, that wasn't supposed to be sent to you._

_S: Oh, do you want to meet up later? I want to give you your Christmas present since I probably won't see you._

_T: Why wouldn't I see you?_

_S: My family and I are going up to our mountain for Christmas and leaving tomorrow._

_T: Umm... yeah. You can come over or we can go out._

_S: I'll come over in a few hours._

Ugh… great. I know I should be happy to see my boyfriend, but I'm not because he planted his sperm in me and got me pregnant. And now I have to lie to him and act like nothing is wrong like I have been doing with my family for the last days.

A few hours later, mom yelled down to me telling me that Spencer was is here. I got up off my bed and stared at myself in the mirror giving myself a little pep talk. "Okay Teddy, you got this. You can do this." I let out a deep breath and headed up to the living room forcing a smile on my face.

"Hey Spence." I said walking over to him giving him a hug.

"Hey Babe." He said hugging me back.

"Umm… how about we head down to my room?" I suggested.

He nodded and followed me down. I closed my door behind us and we sat on my bed.

"Here's your present." He said taking a small box out of his coat pocket. The box was gold with a red bow around it.

I gasped when I opened it seeing a diamond necklace in a heart shape that looked pretty expensive. "Spencer… it's gorgeous, but you shouldn't have. It looks really expensive."

He chuckled and smiled. "Teddy, just put it on and say thank you and kiss me."

I smiled looking down at it. "Thank you, but I feel bad because I haven't gotten you anything yet."

"Teddy, I don't need anything because I have you, you are my gift. I truly don't deserve you and you probably don't deserve me. I just love you so much."

Him saying that definitely made me happier and made me forget about the situation I am in. "I love you too and that is why you can't leave me." I said as I was on the edge of crying.

"Hold that thought. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

I nodded as he got up. I feel like this is the perfect moment to tell him. I'm just scared on how he will react.

"Umm… Teddy." I heard Spencer say as he walked out of my bathroom. "Why do you have positive pregnancy tests in your trash?" Oh gosh, are you pregnant?"

Crap, I knew I shouldn't have left them in that trash. From his facial expression he was giving me, I just couldn't tell him, not yet anyways, so I lied.

"No, no. My cousin Lisa came over yesterday and took those tests and I guess she's pregnant."

"Oh thank god." He said in a relieve tone. "I mean it sucks for her but you almost had me thinking you were pregnant. I wouldn't know what to do if you were."

"Neither would I" Or do I, I thought to myself. "Why did you think I was?" I asked curiously.

"Because of the tests and I didn't use a condom and..."

Well now I got that answered. "You didn't use a condom? Why?" I asked interrupting him.

"I didn't have one obviously, but it doesn't matter because you're not right?"

"Umm… yeah I guess. But you know you could have asked me if I had one."

"Why would you have any when your boyfriend is like two hours away from you?"

"My roommate keeps us stocked on condoms…"

"Well next time, I will."

"If there is going to be a next time." I murmured to myself.

"You know, I never got that kiss." Spencer said softly leaning in.

"Then come here big boy." I muttered placing my hand on the back of his head. We were making out for forever it seemed like but it got interrupted when Spencer's phone started to ring and it was his parents.

"Umm… I have to go Babe. My parents want me home, but I will try to see you before you and I both head back. When do you leave?"

"Umm… either the second or third. What about you?"

"Oh I have to head back on the third, but I will try to see you before that. I love you." He said giving me another kiss before he got up to leave.

"Love you too." I said curling my bottom lip in biting it as I watched him leave.

Now what should I do about the baby, abort it or keep it? I really don't want to abort it but I can't keep it either and be in college at the same time. Maybe I can keep it and continue college, but online and then come in to class when needed to. No, that's just crazy, you can't keep the baby Teddy, you have to abort it. You just have to stay in college and a baby will just prevent you from accomplishing it and Spencer doesn't need to know about the baby, the abortion, none of it.

_T: Des, I decided I'm going to get an abortion the day we both fly back so nobody will know about it. I hope I'm making the right decision…_

**SO, I'M NOT GOING TO INCLUDE TEDDY'S FAMILY IN THIS STORY THAT MUCH AT THE BEGINNING BECAUSE SHE IS KEEPING EVERYTHING A SECRET AND I WON'T REALLY INCLUDE IVY THAT MUCH UNTIL LATER ON IN THE STORY. UMM… VICTOR MAY MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN ONE OF THESE CHAPTERS SINCE YOU KNOW THEY BOTH GO TO YALE, BUT I DON'T KNOW YET. BUT I DO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH TEDDY, THE BABY, AND SPENCER. UMM… WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SAY? OH YEAH, MY OTHER STORY, LIVING IN THE SPOTLIGHT SEQUELE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I WILL UPDATE THAT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT. I WAS THINKING SHE COULD END UP PREGNANT AGAIN AND THEN SHE DOESN'T WANT A FIFTH KID AND THEN TRY TO GET A SECRET ABORTION BUT THEN SPENCER FINDS OUT ABOUT IT. BUT I DON'T KNOW… BUT YEAH, REVIEW AND FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday January 2, 2015**

**7:30 Am**

I'm heading back to New Haven today and right after I land I'm going to meet Des at our dorm room and she's going to come with me to the free clinic to get the abortion. I haven't seen Spencer since that Sunday before he went to the mountains because he came back late last night and my flight leaves at eight this morning so I won't be able to see him for one last time for a while. I haven't told anyone about this pregnancy other than Des, and I'm going to keep it like that. Maybe one day I will tell them, but not any time soon.

"Okay Sweetie, have a safe flight." Mom said starting to cry as she dropped me off at the airport. "And get good grades this quarter."

"I will mom." I said giving her a hug. "I love you." I said as I got out.

"I love you too. Bye Sweets." She said as I slammed the door shut. I grabbed my things from the trunk and headed in to get check in. Security went fairly fast and I was able to board my plane right when I approached my gate. I just hope this seven hour flight will go by fast.

**2:15 Pm**

I just landed back in New Haven and I'm real anxious on how the rest of the day will go. I'm heading over to the free clinic right now with Des, to get the baby _taken care of._ I took a deep breath before I entered the clinic. This is definitely hard to do.

"Hi welcome to First Choice, free clinic, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Umm… I'm here for an a-abortion." I stuttered.

"Okay, what is your name Miss?"

"Teddy Duncan…"

"Okay Miss. Duncan, do you happen to know how far along you are?"

I shook my head. "Maybe four weeks."

"Okay, we will need to do an ultra sound before we do the abortion. So please take a seat, and a nurse will come out shortly to take you in the back."

"Thanks…" I said as I walked over to sit with Des.

"Are you sure this is what you want Teddy?"

I nodded. "It's the right thing to do. I'm not ready to be a mother, Spencer, well I know he doesn't want to be a father, and I want to finish college, get a job, get married, and then maybe have kids." As I said that, my phone started to ring and it was Spencer. "Ugh, this is the last person I want to be talking to right now."

"I'll answer it then. Give me your phone."

"Fine, but don't tell him where I am at and what I'm doing. He doesn't know anything."

"Okay, okay. I'll say you are taking a shower or something."

I handed her my phone and she put the phone on speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"Hello?" She said into my phone.

"Teddy?" Spencer said in a confused tone because he didn't recognize the voice. "Who's this?"

"Her roommate Desiree."

"Oh, where's Teddy?"

"And who wants to know where Teddy is?"

I slapped her arm when she said that and mouthed _stop._

"Ugh… her boyfriend. So where is Teddy?"

"Umm… she's busy and can't talk."

"Busy doing what? Is she just trying to avoid me or something?"

"Why would she avoid someone she loves? That crazy talk, but I can't talk anymore but I will tell her you called and I will have her call you or text you back when she gets the chance to."

"Umm… okay, bye I guess?" He said uncertain if that was true or not.

"Buh-Bye." Des said handing me my phone. As she said that, a nurse came out and called my name.

"I'm going to be waiting for you right here." Des said as I stood up.

I gave her a half smile and walked into a room with the nurse where she had me sit on a table.

"A doctor will be in, in a few minutes. In the mean time I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay…"

"First, how old are you?"

"18."

"How many weeks has it been since you last had unprotected sex?"

"I don't know the exact weeks but it has been a little over a month now."

"Lastly, what is the reason for you getting an abortion today?"

"Well obviously I'm only 18, not ready to be a mother and I'm in college and would like to finish it."

As I said that, I saw a middle age man walk into my room who I assume is the doctor.

"Hello Miss Duncan, I'm Dr. Clayton." He said shaking my hand. "How are you today?"

"To be completely honest, not that great."

"That's understandable. Now I have been told you are here because you want to get an abortion. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Do you happen to know how far along you are?"

I shook my head. "I just found out I was pregnant about a week ago because I took a test, so no clue."

"Okay, well we will need to find out before we do the procedure. Since the baby is too small to see, I will have to stick this ultra sound wand up your vagina. It will feel odd and cold, but it's fine. So please take off your bottoms."

I felt embarrass, weird, and uncomfortable as I took off my bottoms. I mean Spencer is the only other guy who has seen and stuck something up it and now I have a middle age man looking all up in and at it and sticking something up it. Well at least it isn't his dick right?

"Well you are definitely pregnant. You see that flicker on the screen? Well that's your baby's heart beat and it looks like you are about five weeks along. Does that sound correct?"

I nodded. I was amazed seeing the baby's heart beat and then all the sudden I heard it. My heart melted when I heard it and my eyes started to get watery. I don't think I can do this… kill this baby, my baby.

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want to go through with this procedure Miss. Duncan?" He asked one more time.

I shook my head with a tear running down my face.

"Would you like a minute?"

I nodded. "Can you bring my friend Desiree back here? I want to talk to her."

A minute later she walked through the door. "Teddy, are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think I can do this. I heard the baby's heart beat and saw it on the screen. I don't think I can kill it, kill my baby." I said crying.

"What about college? And Spencer, are you going to tell Spencer?"

"I was thinking… I could finish this school year since I will be about five month when it ends and then I could take online classes, since Yale does offer that for certain situations and then I would only have to come to class every now and then for tests and finals."

"Teddy, do you really think you can handle doing college while caring for a newborn? You and I barely could handle last semester, just think how hard it will be for you with a baby."

"I know… I will figure something out. I just know for sure I can't kill the baby off. I already fell in love with it."

"Maybe you can do adoption?"

I shook my head wiping the tears out of my eyes. "I want to keep it."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you because it's your life, your decision, so good luck with the choice you made."

"Have you thought it over Miss Duncan?" The doctor asked as he walked back in.

I nodded. "I'm keeping the baby."

"I see you have a change in heart. If you change your mind again, the farthest you can be to get an abortion is ten weeks. So have about another month to decided if this is really what you want."

"This is what I want… to keep it."

"Okay, well let me tell you a few things you should start doing to keep that baby of yours healthy. You will need to start taking prenatal vitamins once or twice a day depending on what the bottle says and you will need to find yourself an OB/GYN. Do you have any questions?"

"No… I think I'm good. But umm… are there any free doctors, because I don't think I can afford one…" Or want the bills to be seen by my parents quite yet. I'm going to try to keep this a secret from them as long as possible but I need to tell Spencer soon.

"Yes, there is actually a clinic not that far from here. Actually it's just down the streets. It's called Life's Choice and it's basically a sister organization to this one."

"Okay thanks." I got up with Des and we walked over to get into a taxi to head back to our college. When we got back, I was surprised to see who was waiting outside our dorm room.

"S-Spencer?" I stuttered.

"Oh so this is Mr. Spencer." Des said looking head to toe at him, checking him out. "I guess he's cute."

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Teddy's roommate Desiree."

"Oh right, we've spoken earlier."

"W-What are you doing here, Spencer?"

"What you're not happy to see me?"

"No, no, I'm just shocked."

"I'm going to go inside and leave you two love birds alone." Des said entering our room.

"Well I was bummed we didn't get to spend much time together during this break, so I made a bold decision to come and surprise you."

I was silent staring down at my feet. "Umm… Spencer. I need to tell you something kinda important."

He gave me a worried look. "What about Hun?"

I took a deep breath trying to avoid eye contact. "Let's go outside and walked around and I'll tell you."

"You're scaring me Teddy." Spencer said as we held hands walking around my campus. "What is it you need to tell me?"

I walked Spencer over to a bench and took a deep breath staring down at the ground. "So umm… wow, I don't know how to say this."

"Teddy, Hun, please tell me."

"Umm… remember two weeks ago you came over to my house and you saw those positive pregnancy tests?"

He gave me a puzzle look when he said that. "Yeah… what about them?" He asked confused.

"Umm… I lied to you. I don't have a cousin or a friend name Lisa who is pregnant. Those sticks belong to me." I paused as I started to cry and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Spencer." I said shaky.

****BAM, CLIFFHANGER! HOW WILL SPENCER REACT? NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE UP TONIGHT, YOU KNOW IF I DECIDE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE BUT FOR SURE TOMORROW! SO, ARE YOU LIKING THE STORY? I'M ACTUALLY ENJOYING WRITING THIS ESPECIALLY WHEN I HAVE BAD WRITERS BLOCK ON MY OTHER STORIES :P I PROMISE ONCE I GET AN IDEA FOR MY OTHER STORIES, I WILL UPDATE THEM ASAP****


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm pregnant Spencer." I said in a shaky tone.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You and that dick of yours got me pregnant."

I broke the silence that was there between us. "Spencer, please don't leave me. I need you more than ever now."

He shook his head at me. "No, no… you can't be pregnant, you just can't." He said in denial.

I started to cry. "Spencer, yes I am!"

"No, you can't be!" His voice was becoming shaky because he was probably going to start crying. There was silence between the two of us again. "Are you keeping it?"

"I went to a free clinic today to get an abortion, actually when you called me earlier and Des said I was busy, I was there. But I couldn't go through with it once I heard and saw the baby's heart beat. I just couldn't kill my, our baby."

"Wait, you were going to get an abortion without even telling me?" He said starting to raise his voice.

"Spencer, I'm sorry." I cried with tears running down my face. This is definitely the side of Spencer I hate to see. "I was going to tell you that day after you gave me that necklace. The only reason why I didn't was because of your reaction when you thought those pregnancy tests were mine and your reaction after when I said it was my "cousin's". I'm really sorry Spencer."

I saw Spencer get up from the bench where we were sitting.

"Spencer, where are you going?" I asked as I was trying to stop crying.

"Teddy, I just need time."

"What do you mean time? Are you breaking up with me?"

He didn't reply and just walked away from me without saying a single word, not even _bye_. I ran back to my dorm room and laid in my bed crying.

"So I'm assuming you told him?" Des asked. "And he didn't take it well?"

"H-He said he n-need's t-time. W-What the fuck d-does that m-mean?"

"That he needs time to for everything to soak in."

"C-Can y-you just p-please l-leave me alone?"

She nodded and got up from her bed and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go get some dinner, would you like anything?"

I didn't reply and she took that as a no and left. When she left, I grabbed my video camera from a box under my bed and turned it on.

"Hey Charlie, so yes, I know I said I filmed my last video diary, but I just wanted to make one special one, basically just a update on me and I need to get something off my chest." I paused trying to hold the tears back. "I know you probably have many questions going through your head as you watch this. First, yes I'm in my dorm room at Yale. I have just finished my first semester here and I got all A's in all my classes. And do I like my roommate? Yes I do actually. She's great and is like a sister to me. Second, yes I know I look like crap and that's because I have been crying. You are probably wondering why I have, or I am crying." I paused again thinking of the right words to say. "Well you should take a seat because this is a long story. It all started a few days before Thanksgiving. My roommate decided to head back home for the holidays and I stayed back. Well since Spencer is going to college in Boston, it's not too far from New Haven, so we spent the holidays together. He stayed with me in my dorm room since Des, my roommate, was out of town. I'm not going to go into details but let's just say things got heated. So the week of my finals, one week before winter break, I realize my period was late. I was getting worried starting to think I'm pregnant because I'm never late, right? Anyways, I was getting worried so I decided when I flew back home for Christmas and New Years, I would buy a couple of pregnancy tests to see." A tear ran down my face. "Umm… and all three tests I took said _positive._ Yes _positive_, which mean _I'm pregnant_. Nobody knows except for me, Des, and I just told Spencer literally just ten minutes ago because he surprised me here. Earlier today I went to a free clinic, after I got back from Denver, to get an _abortion_. Yes, you heard me correctly, an _abortion_. Since I wasn't sure how many weeks I was, they had to do an ultra sound to see. My heart melted and I fell in love with the baby when I heard and saw its heart beat. Let's just say I didn't go through with it. Anyways, like I said, Spencer surprised me by coming here since we were unable to spend much time together over winter break. And like I said, I told him, and I have no idea where we stand. He said _I need time_. I have no idea what that means, but I need him more than ever now. Mom, dad, and the gang have no idea about my pregnancy yet and I probably won't tell them for a while. College wise, I will try to finish this school year since I only have about five months left, and will probably end up doing online college when the baby's born. Hopefully Spencer will come around, but I'm not going to expect him to drop out of college or anything like that. I just need love and support from him since mom and dad will be pretty upset, which is another reason why I'm going to keep this a secret for a while. So before I go, promise me one thing Charlie. Promise me you won't be like your dumb sister here and get pregnant because if you do then good luck and one more thing, you should probably wish me some good luck Charlie."

I closed and turned off my camera and fell asleep cuddling with my favorite stuff bear. This bear is the only thing that won't judge me, hate me, be mad at me, or be disappointed at me. This bear is my _happy place._

**SO, I KNOW, NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER… I MEAN IT WASN'T BAD BUT NOT GREAT. OH AND I APOLOGIZE FOR IT BEING SO SHORT. SO UMM… WHAT GENDER WOULD YOU LIKE THE BABY TO BE? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND REMEMBER GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO AND DON'T BE SCARED TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE ;D . KAY BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday January 16, 2015**

**8:20 Am**

As Des and I were sleeping, a knock at our door woke the both of us up.

"I'll get it." Desiree groaned as she got up out of bed. She wrapped a blanket around herself and headed towards the door. "Oh it's you. Go away, we don't like you right now or want to see you."

"Des, stop being rude. Now who's at the door?" I asked as I slowly sat up in bed. From the way our room was, I couldn't see who she was talking to because a wall blocked my view.

"Teddy." I heard Spencer say barging in pass Des. He walked over and sat next to me on my bed and held my hand. "I'm so sorry how I acted. I just didn't expect you to be pregnant, and I'm so sorry." He said giving me an apologetic look. "I really am. I love you."

I smiled and my pregnancy hormones made me get emotional. "I forgive you. I should have known you would have reacted the way you did, I mean I know I would if I was you in this situation. But you should have at least texted me back or called me to see how I am doing."

"I know… it's just too over whelming."

There was silence in the room for a moment before Spencer broke it.

"I was thinking…" Spencer said playing with my hands. "I was thinking that we should get married, get eloped."

"And that is my cue to leave." Des said grabbing her bag. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Want me to bring you anything back Teddy?" She asked heading towards the door.

"No, I'll just throw it up if I eat. I'll get something later when I feel less nauseous."

"Kay." She said exiting the room.

"Teddy, what do you say? Let's get eloped tomorrow."

"Spencer, we are too young to get married."

"And we're too young to have a baby, but that's not stopping us." There was silence in the room again. "Teddy, you and I both know we will get married so why not now? We don't even have to tell our families if you are scared on how they will react."

"Yeah that's exactly what I need, more secrets from my family." I murmured to myself.

After thinking it over, I knew he was right. We were probably going to end up getting married after we both graduated, so why not now? It would be nice if we are when the baby is born.

"So what do you say Teddy?" He asked again.

I nodded. "Okay, but let's not tell our families quite yet."

"Oh, Teddy Duncan, you have just made me the happiest man on the planet. And I'll be happier once we are married tomorrow." Spencer cupped my face with one of his hands, and leaned in to kiss me. As we were lip locked, I could feel myself about to throw up, so I quickly pulled away and threw up in the trash near my bed. "Gosh Teddy, am I really that bad of a kisser?"

I didn't reply and continued to throw up. A minute later, I got up to rinse my mouth out with a bottle of water and sat back down in my bed.

"Are you sick Hun?" Spencer asked wrapping his arms around me.

I shook my head. "It's called morning sickness Spencer. This is what all pregnant women get every day, all day."

"Oh I'm sorry. That must be awful."

"It is, especially when I'm in my classes and I need to throw up."

"Speaking of classes, don't you need to get ready to go to them?"

"I decided not to go today. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No, I don't have class on Friday. Lucky me right?"

"Yeah…"

"Looks like I get to spend the whole day with you then." He said smiling. "So umm… how many weeks along are you?"

"About seven weeks or something…"

"Do you have a doctor?"

I shook my head. "I don't want my parents to find out from the insurance so I was planning on just going to this free place."

"No, Teddy let me pay. I can afford it and I don't want you to go to some free place where those people are probably not that great."

"Spencer, I can't let you do that. Do you know how much one cost's if you don't use your insurance? It's about two thousand."

"Teddy, I can afford it, two thousand is nothing. You and our baby deserve the best."

"You're so sweet Spencer."

**Saturday January 17, 2015**

"You're what Teddy?!" Des screamed getting mad as I finished getting ready to get married. "You're getting eloped today?!"

"Yes, please, I need you to come because we need two people to be witnesses. I'm going to try to get my and Spencer's friend Victor to come."

"Why the fuck are you getting married and today of all days?"

"Because I'm fucking pregnant! You know what, if you don't want to then I'll go ask someone else." I barged out of our room and slammed the door.

"Teddy, wait." Des yelled. "I'll go since you are apparently going through with this."

"Thanks Babes, now I need to go ask my friend Victor."

I walked across campus to his dorm room and knocked on his door. I heard footsteps and saw him opening his door. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Let me guess, you need my notes."

"Why would I need your notes when we don't even take the same classes?"

"You need help studying then?"

"It's not school related. Look, I need you to come with me."

"Why? Where are you taking me?"

"I'm getting married and I need you to be a witness."

"Getting married? So are you and that jock, Spencer are finally over?"

"I'm getting married to Spencer. Look can you do this one favor for me. I promise I won't bother you with anything again."

"Why are you guys getting married?"

"Because we love each other and…" I trailed off. "Look can you just do this one thing for me. It will only take twenty minutes or less and you can come back and finish whatever you are doing right now."

"Fine, but only if you tell me the real reason why you two are getting married."

"I already told you, it's because we love each other and want to be together."

"Teddy, come on, I wasn't born yesterday. You and Spencer are getting eloped which means your families probably don't know about it. There's more to it than just loving each other or you would wait."

"Okay fine, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant…" I said quietly. Victor fainted when he heard those words come out of my mouth. "Crap, Victor? I swear one of these days, I will see you and you won't faint… but today is not that day."I bent down trying to bring him back to conscious. "Victor…" I said softly. "What is the square root of PI?"

"The square root of PI is 1.772453851." He said quickly waking up. This is exactly how I bring him back after fainting because it works. I don't know why though.

"Good, now get up. We need to go and meet Spencer at the Instant Marriage, Wedding Chapel." I helped pulled him up back on his feet and I texted Des to meet me and Victor in the quad. We all got into a taxi and met Spencer there. When we arrived, we got out and walked into the building where Spencer was waiting for us.

"So, who's the happy couple who's getting married?" A man asked walking to the front entrance. "Is it you two?" He asked referring to Desiree and Victor.

"Me and him? Hell no. It's those two over there." Des said pointing over at me and Spencer.

"Well, I wouldn't want to marry you either." Victor said.

"Yeah, it's us two." Spencer said.

"Great, and what are your names?"

"I'm Spencer and she's Teddy."

"And would like traditional or non-traditional?" He asked.

"Teddy, what do you want?" Spencer asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter, you pick."

"Umm… we will just do non-traditional."

"Wonderful, we will be ready for you in a moment but in the mean time please wait out here."

Ten minutes later, he was ready to marry us. We all walked into the main room, and Spencer and I stood next to each other holding hands in front of the priest with Des and Victor standing behind us.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Teddy and Spencer. If anyone has any reason why these two many not be lawfully be married, speak now or forever hold peace. Okay Teddy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer?"

"I do." I smiled staring up into his gorgeous eyes.

"And Spencer do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer?"

"I do."

"Do you two have rings?"

"I do." Spencer said reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out two rings, one for me and one for him. He gave me the ring I am supposed to place on his finger.

"Okay Spencer, please place that ring on Teddy's left ring finger to symbolize your love for her."

As he did that, I stared at the ring. "Spencer." I said letting out a breath. "It's gorgeous."

He smiled. "It was my grandmothers, she told me before she died, to give it to my special girl I would marry."

I smiled and felt real special when he told me that.

"Teddy, please place that ring on Spencer's left ring finger to symbolize your love for him."

After I did that, the priest said, "Now in the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

Spencer put his hands on my waist and pulled me in closer to him and we kissed. "I love you." I murmured to him staring up into his eyes before we kissed again.

"I love you too, all of you." He murmured back.

**UMMMMMMMMMMM, WELL, I KNOW I ALREADY ASKED THIS, BUT WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE THE GENDER OF THE BABY TO BE? I DON'T KNOW… BUT IT WON'T BE REVEALED FOR A WHILE. UMM… I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY, BUT THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday January 28, 2015**

After class today, I'm going to go to the OB/GYN for my first check up. Obviously, Spencer is unable to come because of school, but I'm fine with that. I am starting to develop a baby bump, but it is still not noticeable unless you see my stomach or I wear something tight. My parent's still don't know about this pregnancy or my marriage yet and it's going to stay like that until I figure things out and what I'm going to do.

As I was waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office filling out some papers, my phone started to ring, it was dad.

"H-Hello?" I said in a shaky tone.

"Hey Honey." He said.

"Oh hey dad, look this isn't really a good time to talk. I'm kinda in the middle of something." I said biting my bottom lip trying to make out nothing is wrong or I'm hiding anything.

"Good to hear, you are busy doing something hopefully school related, so I'm going to keep this short. Now what was I going to say? Oh yeah, so I have a bug convention out there in Connecticut in two weeks, and I am hoping we can make plans to see each other."

I mouthed _crap_. Quick thinking Teddy, what to do, what to do? "You know dad, in three weeks I have mid terms and I'll be busy studying for it and I'm still trying to get over that _illness_ I told you guys about I had a few weeks ago." I said fake coughing. "I don't want to get you sick."

"Teddy, you can take a break to see your old man who is paying for you to go to a very expensive college."

Crap he is using that card on me. "Okay fine, just tell me when you are coming and I'll make plans to see you."

"Teddy Walsh." I heard a nurse say.

I looked up and saw a nurse standing near the door. I got up and said, "Dad, I really need to go now. I'm in the middle of something like I said before."

"Okay, I won't keep you any longer. Bye."

"Thanks Bye."

"Please follow me into room four." She said as she walked me back.

I followed her into a room and she told me to sit on the table and wait for the doctor to come in. A few minutes later, I saw a man who I assume the doctor, walking in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Alexander." He said shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Teddy."

"So, I'm going to ask you a few questions before we check on how the baby is doing and your weight and all that stuff. So first some things about you, is this your first visit?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

"And it says in your paper work, you are 18, is that correct?"

I sighed and got a little embarrass. "Yeah, that's correct."

"Are you currently enrolled in college?"

"Yes, I'm enrolled at Yale…"

"Oh Yale, good school, you know I'm an Alumni of Yale. But may I suggest you should probably drop out because all the stress you will be getting is not healthy for the baby."

"What? I can't finish this year? That was my plan and then do online college when the baby is born."

"You and I both know how stressful college is, and it's a plain and simple fact that stress isn't good for a baby's development or it could be born with some health problems and things like that. And we wouldn't want that, we want a healthy baby. You do want a healthy baby, don't you? But I guess it's your choice to quit or not."

"I mean I do want a healthy baby, it's just my family will be suspicious when they find out what I did. They don't know about my pregnancy or my marriage." I murmured.

"Well like I said, it's your choice but you should think about probably quitting for the baby's sake. Now, I'm going to ask you some embarrassing questions. When was the last time you had unprotected sex."

"At the end of November. So about two months ago."

"And the least time you had your regular period?"

"The beginning of November, I think."

"Do you happen to know how far along you are?"

"I think I am about eight, nine weeks."

"Okay great, well let's see how that little baby of yours is doing. Please lay down on the table and lift up your shirt. I'm going to put some blue gel on your stomach and it will feel cold."

I nodded and did what he said. Chills ran through my body when he poured the gel on my stomach. I looked over at the screen as he moved the ultrasound wand over my stomach on saw the baby, my baby, my and Spencer's baby.

"So you are correct, you are about nine weeks and everything is looking good, developing wise. Would you like to know your due date?"

I nodded. "Yes, that would be great actually."

"So, it looks like you will be due August 10, 2015."

"Great." I said full of smiles.

"Ugh." He said staring at the baby on the screen. "I would like to see you back in about six weeks and you will be fifteen weeks and you may be able to find out the gender by then, I mean only if you are interested in finding it out."

"Yeah, I'll want to know. And I'll probably bring my boy- I mean husband with me."

"Great a nurse will come in and record your weight and you can be on your way right after you make an appointment."

"Okay thanks."

After he left, the nurse came in and told me to stand on the scale. She asked me my original weight before the pregnancy and I said 105. I gained about three pounds over the nine weeks I have been pregnant. After getting my weight recorded I walked out to the waiting room and made myself an appointment.

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment for six weeks from now."

"Okay, do you have any dates and times that would work best for you?" The receptionist asked.

"Can I do a Friday in the afternoon?"

"How does Friday, March 6 at 4:45 sound?"

"That's perfect."

"Great, we will see you then Mrs. Walsh."

The sound of people calling me _Mrs. Walsh_ is just so weird and new to me. I keep thinking they are talking to his mother and not me. But then I have to remember I'm _married_ to Spencer, and I'm _pregnant _with his baby. As I was leaving, I decided to text Spencer to tell him how my appointment went.

_T: Just got out of my appointment. The baby is doing great. Next appointment I get to find out the gender and I thought maybe you can come since it's on a Friday and I remembered you said you have no class on Friday's. I love you._

I didn't get an instant reply, but I figured he was in class or he is busy studying.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going to see my dad today, so I'm trying to conceal my baby bump by wearing baggy clothing.

"Des, can you see and tell I am pregnant if you didn't know?" I asked my roommate before leaving.

"No, but why are you trying so hard to hide it? I mean they're going to find out eventually."

"I'm just… I'm just not ready to tell them yet." I got a text when I said that from my dad telling me he's here.

"When will you be ready? When the baby is born and they can't do anything about it?"

"I, I don't know but I have to go. He's downstairs." I said as I headed out of the door.

"Teddy, wait!" Des yelled after me. "Wedding ring."

"Oh crap. I totally forgot. Thanks Babe." I took the ring off and put it in my bag and headed down. I took a deep breath before exiting the elevator. Okay Teddy, relax and act like you are hiding nothing.

"Hey Dad." I said walking over to him with my arms wide open to give him a hug.

"Hey Teddy. How are you?" He asked hugging me.

Umm… let's see, I'm pregnant and lying to everyone I know and love, how do you think I am? "Fine I guess, still a little sick though." I said fake coughing.

"You've been sick for such a long time. Maybe I should take you to the doctor's."

"No!" I almost shouted. "I mean, I'm fine. I just have a slight cough, that's it."

He stared at me. "Are you sure you're okay Teddy?"

"I'm fine. I really am, just stressed and tired, that's it, promise."

"Okay, let's go."

I was relieved when the conversation was over and he suspects nothing hopefully. Oh crap, did dad just say something to me?

"Huh, what did you say?"

"And you're not listening to your old man."

"Sorry dad. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, like what?" He asked.

"Umm… I can't really tell you, not yet anyways."

"Come on Teddy, I'm your father. You can tell me anything. Wait… you're not dropping out of college are you?"

"No… not yet anyways." I murmured to myself.

"Oh thank you Lord, Jesus." He said relieved. "Then what is it?"

"It's complicated." I said letting out a breath. "Just don't be mad when I eventually tell you guys."

"Alright Teddy, if you're not ready to tell me then I won't push you."

"Yeah, thanks…"

Ugh… I just want to tell him so bad. These secrets are just killing me in the inside. I'm secretly married, and secretly pregnant. What's next, secretly a college drop out?

After spending a couple of hours with him, it was time tell say bye.

"Well Teddy, it was nice seeing you today. Will you be home for spring break?" He asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure. I might stay back actually."

"Will you be back for the summer then?"

"I don't know. Probably the end of summer like in August, because I actually applied for an internship. But I don't know if I will get it or not." Yeah I know I lied. I'm thinking after the baby is born I'll come home and confess to everything. Maybe they won't be upset when they see the little living, breathing baby.

"Oh, okay. Well call us and tell us your plans."

"Yeah, I will. Bye dad."

"Bye Teddy."

I gave him a quick hug and headed back up to my dorm room. This is harder than I thought, keeping all this a secret from my parents. I just wish Spencer was here with me right now. I need him, I need his love and I want him.

_T: I miss you. Can I see you tomorrow or sometime soon?_

I didn't get an instance reply.

_S: I'm too busy to come see you. _

_T: I just need to be with you :(_

_S: If you come to Boston instead then yeah, come tomorrow!_

_T: Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you (:_

**SO I BASSICALY ALREADY TOLD YOU HOW SHE AND SPENCER ARE GOING TO TELL THEIR PARENTS. FUN FACT, I GOT THIS IDEA FROM WHEN MY SISTER WAS PREGNANT WITH HERFOURTH KID. SHE KEPT HER PREGNANCY A SECRET AND WHEN SHE CAME OVER TO PICK UP HER DAUGHTER SINCE MY MOM PICKED HER UP FROM SCHOOL, SHE BROUGHT THE BABY IN AND WAS LIKE SURPRISE YOU GOT A NEW GRANDBABY. BUT I ALREADY KNEW BOUT THE BABY BECAUSE MY NIECE TOLD ME ABOUT HIM SINCE WE ARE SUPER CLOSE, NOT ANYMORE THOUGH…. SO I THINK ONE OF TEDDY'S BROTHER'S WILL FIND OUT ABOUT HER PREGNANCY BUT WILL KEEP IT A SECRET FOR HER. SO YEAH! THANKS FOR READING! OH AND I APOLOGIZE FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. I LITERALLY HAD TO WALK HOME IN THE POURING RAIN TODAY BECAUSE I FORGOT I HAD A SHORT DAY. ANYWAYS I AM SO EXHAUSTED. YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW EXAUSTED I AM. YEAH…. SO BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"There's my girl." Spencer said picking me up to hug me.

"Spencer, careful. Remember, I have a baby in me. I don't need you to hurt it."

"Right, how is our little Spencer Jr. doing?" He asked rubbing my belly.

"Spencer Jr.? Maybe it's a girl and I doubt she wants to be called Spencer."

"It's a boy, I just know it." He said smiling.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see at my next appointment. You are going to come with me right? It's a Friday around four."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss it. So, how was your visit with your dad? Does he suspect anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so."

"When are we going to tell our families?" He asked as we walked over to his bed.

I let out a breath as I sat. "I don't know. I was thinking to confess to everyone, well at least my family, when the baby is born. I'll fly back with the baby and I figured they can't stay mad at me when they see the little cute living, breathing baby. But you can tell your family if you want."

"No it's fine. I'll wait until you tell yours. But I was thinking about asking my parents if I could get an apartment for the summer and during the next school year so you and Spencer Jr. can live with me. Would you be up to living together?"

"Of course I would!" I exclaimed. "I mean I do want to live with my hubby."

"Great." He said smiling. "Now all we need to do is go baby shopping once we know for sure Spencer Jr. is a boy."

"Something tells me you want a boy, Spencer."

"What man wouldn't?"

"Well I want a girl so I can dress her up in cute bows and dresses."

"Trust me babe. This is a Spencer Jr. in your belly."

"And even if it is, I won't name my son that. He deserves his own name."

"Fine, we'll talk about it. But for now he's a Spencer Jr. Now come here babe." He said pulling me in closer. "I've missed you and I can't wait to be living with you and our son."

"Or daughter." I reminded him. "But me too."

We started kissing and things got heated quick.

"Teddy." Spencer said in between kisses trying to pull away. "We can't."

I stopped and looked at him. "Yes we can, we're married." I began kissing him again but he pulled away quickly.

"You know I want to, so bad right now, but we can't. My roommate will be back soon." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry baby."

I got up and grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked getting up after me. "You just got here."

"I should get going…"

"Is it because I won't have sex with you?"

I stopped and walked over to him. "Spencer, I'm like horny 24/7 and I can't do anything to help with that with you being in Boston. I was hoping you would but you know what, its fine. I should really get back and do my assignments."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. As I was on the train heading back to New Haven, I got a new text from Ivy.

_I: Hey T, what are you doing for spring break?_

_T: Umm… I'm just staying in New Haven. So nothing why?_

_I: You should come with me to Florida. Remember how my aunt lives there? We could party with all them college guys._

_T: You know I would, but I can't._

_I: Why, you said you have no plans._

_T: I can't tell you._

_I: T, you know you can tell me anything. _

_T: Umm okay… but don't freak._

_I: T, tell me!_

_T: I'm married and… I'm pregnant_

**Ten minutes later….**

_I: Hello T, are you going to tell me?_

_T: What are you talking about, I did._

_I: No you didn't. _

Crap, who did I send it to? I scrolled through my sent texts until I found it.

"Fuck…" I said as I saw who I sent it to, Gabe.

_G: What the fuck Teddy, is that a joke, married and pregnant?_

**UMM… WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. UMM… YEAH. WELL REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE YOU KNOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. AND REMEMBER GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO AND THANKS FOR READING AND BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabe, please don't tell mom or dad, or anyone. Please be a good brother and do that one thing for me."

"Teddy, you're fucking pregnant and married."

"Gabe I know, please… please, I want to tell them myself. I'm just not ready yet."

"Is it Spencer's?"

"No Gabe, I totally cheated on my boyfriend." I said sarcastically. "Of course it's Spencer's! Just please keep this a secret from them."

"I'll keep it if…"

"If what?"

"If I can get your room."

"Yeah fine, whatever. I probably won't be back until August, after the baby is born, so go crazy with it. Just don't throw out my things."

"Yes, I finally get my own room!"

"But I swear if they find out from you, or anyone, the deal is off."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I'm just happy I get my own room." He hung up in my face after saying that.

I sighed as I laid down in my bed. "This is just great, Gabe now knows."

"Your brother Gabe?" Des asked as she did her homework.

"Yeah, I was texting my best friend and when I was telling her about my situation, I someone sent it to Gabe."

"Maybe you should get a new phone." She suggested. "Next, you will accidently text your parents about you being all that you are."

"I know…" I let out a breath and got under my covers. "I'm going to sleep."

**Friday, March 6, 2015 Five Weeks Later**

I am now fifteen weeks pregnant. Everyone at Yale basically now knows I'm pregnant because I have officially popped. I don't fit my clothing anymore, so I had to go out and buy maternity clothing. Today is my next doctor's appointment and Spencer is going to meet me at the doctor's office. Hopefully we will find out what we are having. I'm just hoping for a girl but I won't complain if it's a boy. I'll love him just as much.

"Teddy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Professor Beckett asked.

"Yeah, what about?" I asked walking over to the middle age woman.

"Teddy, I know you're pregnant."

"Umm… okay?"

"From my experience from being pregnant, may I suggest you should probably just drop out?"

"N-No, I can't. My parents will know something is up. They, they don't know about my pregnancy."

"Why are you keeping it a secret from them?"

I swallowed and stared down at my feet. "I'm supposed to be the good, responsible, smart child who they didn't have to worry about. And now I'm secretly pregnant and married. They will be pretty upset at me and I'm just scared how they will react and what they will do to me."

"Are you at least staying healthy and seeing a doctor?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, I'm taking vitamins and I actually have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Well you can come and consult me about anything. Not as a professor to a student but from a woman to woman perspective."

"Thanks, Professor Beckett."

I headed back to my dorm room to put my laptop and backpack in there and grabbed my purse and headed to the doctor's office. I saw Spencer waiting outside the doctor's office for me.

"Hey Hun." He said giving me a hug. "Oh look how big you got from the last time I saw you."

"I know. I'm getting fat." I said less excited.

"You're not fat, Spencer Jr. is just growing."

"Spencer we've been through this, I could have a girl in my stomach not a boy."

"I still think it's a boy, fatherly instincts." He said rubbing my belly. "But we won't know for sure unless we go inside the building for your appointment."

I nodded and we entered holding hands. "Hi, I have an appointment." I said to the receptionist.

"Okay, what's your name Miss?"

"Teddy Dun- I mean Walsh, Teddy Walsh." Walsh as my last name is still so new for me because it doesn't even seem like we're married, or I'm married.

"Okay, please go take a seat and you will be called back shortly."

After waiting for fifteen minutes, I was called back. The nurse walked me into the room and first weighed me and then I sat on the table and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello Teddy." Dr. Alexander said as he entered the room. "And who might this be?" He asked referring to Spencer shaking his hand.

"I'm Spencer, her husband."

"I'm Dr. Alexander, your wife's doctors. How are you feeling Teddy?" He asked.

"I don't know, a bit down lately. I'm just too overwhelmed."

"Well like I suggested before, dropping out of college may be the best bet for you and the baby."

"N-No, I can't… school will be over in two months."

"Alright, well just think about it because like I said before, all the stress isn't good for the baby's development. So, how about we check on your baby?"

I nodded and laid down on the table lifting my shirt up. I felt chills going through my body as the gel was poured on my belly.

"That's our baby Spencer." I said pointing at the screen smiling.

"Our little Spencer Jr." He whispered smiling.

"Everything looks good. Would you like to know what you are having?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I said holding Spencer's hand.

"What are you two hoping for?" He asked he was looking for the gender.

"I want a girl, but this guy right here, thinks I have a boy in my belly."

"Because you do, we have a little Spencer Jr. in your belly."

"Spencer, I told you we won't name our son that if we are having a boy."

The doctor started to laugh. "Well it looks like you should start thinking of a new name because you are having a boy."

"Told you Babe." Spencer said grinning. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I would like to see you back in about eight weeks and you will be 23 weeks."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Umm… no, not at the moment."

"Great, then I will see you in eight weeks."

I nodded and walked out of the room with Spencer to make my next appointment. Spencer also paid for this appointment and we left.

"I knew we are having a little boy." Spencer said as we walked onto my campus.

"Yeah, but we are not naming him Spencer Jr. I won't allow it."

"Okay fine. Have you thought of any names?"

"That didn't even cross my mind since I'm trying to survive the rest of this year while pregnant."

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing, to focus on school until we are out and then prep for him to come. But for now we are calling him Spencer Jr. until we decided on a name."

"Just to make you happy, fine. So umm… what are we going to do for spring break?" I asked as we sat down on a bench.

"Oh I totally forgot. My parents are flying to Boston for spring break."

"That's just great. I'm going to be alone for a week."

"No, why don't you come to Boston too and then we can tell them about the baby. And maybe they will help us get some baby things if they know about him."

"Spencer your mother already doesn't like me. When she finds out I'm pregnant with her only son's baby, I'm basically screwed."

"Teddy, Hun, I'm sure they will be upset but it's not going to change the fact that we are having a baby together. Sure, she could dislike you even more now but it doesn't mean anything because that's my baby not hers. Only I have to like you but I don't even, I love you."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you too."

"And I love our little baby too. So, yeah for spring break?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Great." He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his body. All the sudden I felt movement in my belly.

"Oh my gosh, Spencer!" I said smiling down at my belly.

"What Babe?"

"I just felt the baby move."

"Aw, really?" He placed his hand on my stomach to try to feel him. "I don't feel anything." He said disappointed.

I rubbed Spencer's back. "Next time."

"Definitely." He said smiling.

"I should head back to my room and you should be heading back to Boston."

"You know I can stay out here for a night and we can spend tomorrow together."

"I can't tomorrow. I have a lot I have to do and I'm sure you do too."

"Are you sure?"

I let out a breath. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow and I guess I'll see you in a few weeks for spring break when you come to Boston."

"Can't wait then." I said smiling. We got up and hugged and kiss each other and headed our separate ways.

**OKAY, SO I KNOW, NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MUCH BETTER BECAUSE SPENCER'S PARENTS ARE GOING TO FIND OUT. AND ON SATURDAY I'M GOING ON VACATION, SO I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE MUCH NEXT WEEK, BUT I WILL FOR SURE WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER'S TO ALL MY STORIES SINCE I'LL BE IN THE CAR FOR 8 HOURS AND I'LL POST IT WHEN I GET TO THE HOTEL WHERE I'LL HAVE INTERNET. OKAY! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sunday April 5, 2015**

Spencer and I are meeting up with his parent's for lunch and I am very nervous to tell them about the baby, being married, and everything. Spencer and I got to the restaurant before them, so at least they won't see my baby bump so soon, right?

"Teddy, relax baby. There's nothing to worry about." Spencer said reassuring me. "They will just be upset or disappointed in us that's it."

"Oh great, there they are." I said seeing them walking over to us.

Spencer got up and hugged both his parents. "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Hey Spence." His mother said. "Oh hi Teddy."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"Teddy, we've been through this. I'm Linda and this is Paul." She said as she sat down.

"How is school going Son?" Paul asked.

"Good, good… everything is good."

"What about you Teddy?"

"Struggling but overall considering my scenario, pretty well."

"What do you mean scenario?" Linda asked as she looked at the menu.

"About that…" I said trailing off.

"There's something we need to tell you both." Spencer said placing his hand on top of mines. "I've been keeping a secret from you both."

"Oh." Linda said.

"And what is the secret, Son?" Paul asked now concerned.

"Ugh, I don't know how to say it but…"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Fuck, did I just blurt that out.

"Excuse me, you're what?" His parents asked.

"She said, she's pregnant, I got her pregnant. We're having a baby."

There was silence between everyone. I felt like just breaking down into tears but I forced them back.

"It's not Teddy's fault. I convinced her into having sex with me and I didn't wear a condom, so don't blame Teddy."

"And why didn't you use a condom?" His father asked.

"I didn't have one…"

"Is this all Spencer?" His mother asked.

"No, there's one more thing." He paused. "We got married."

There was silence again. His parents were comprehending what we just confessed to and trying to figure out what they should do or what should happen next.

"We are very disappointed in you Spencer. I thought your mother and I raised you right, but you are now an adult, and you have to make your own decisions. Teddy, does your family know?"

"N-No. I, I am going to wait to tell them after the baby is born. I figured they won't be as mad once they see the little baby boy alive and healthy, well hopefully healthy."

"Oh, you're having a boy?"

I smiled staring down at my growing belly and nodded.

"Yeah, we are." Spencer said placing his hand on my belly. "We have a little Spencer Jr. in her belly."

"I hope you're not naming him that." His mother said.

"No, we're not. Teddy won't allow it. But until we come up with a name, he's a little Spencer Jr."

"Hello, I'm Jenna, and I'll be serving you today. Can I start you guys off with any drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Water." Paul, Spencer, and I said.

"I'll have a glass of your white wine." Linda said.

"Great, I'll be back to take your orders." She said leaving.

"Wow mom, already drinking and it's only noon."

"Well when your son tells you he got his girlfriend pregnant and then eloped with her, you need some alcohol in your system."

"Are you still enrolled and going to Yale, Teddy?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "It's probably not the best bet for me because of all the stress I'm getting but if I drop out my parents will get suspicious and will want to know why and I'm just not ready for them to know quite yet, I wasn't even ready to tell you you guys yet but Spencer wanted you to know."

"How many months are you?" Linda asked.

"About five months. He's due on August 10."

"What is your guy's plan for when the baby is born?" Spencer father asked taking a sip of his water. "Are you staying in college, dropping out, getting a job, what?"

"I was thinking, I could maybe get an apartment during the summer and for the rest of the time I am in school and have Teddy and the baby live with me."

"And I was thinking I could take online courses while I am caring for the baby so I don't have to give up my dreams and Spencer doesn't have to give up his."

"Teddy, here's a question." Paul paused placing his hands together. "Why don't you just start taking online courses now since it will be less stressful on you and the baby?"

"Oh yeah Teddy, that way your parents won't be suspicious over you dropping out."

"I already thought of that. And there is one problem with that, where am I supposed to live? If I start doing that, I will be unable to stay in my dorm room and where will I be? If I get an apartment, then I can't afford furniture and a furnished apartment is pretty expensive. And besides, I have just a month left of school. I'm just going to try to survive the last month and a half and just hope for the best for the baby."

"Oh." I started to smile and placed my hands on my stomach when I felt the baby move again. "He's moving again."

Spencer placed his hands on my stomach to feel his son. He smiled when he felt the baby. This would be the first time he felt his son move. "Oh he's an active one just like his daddy."

"Yeah…"

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" His mother asked.

"Not yet." Spencer said.

"Actually, I've been thinking of names and I really like these: Brennan, Ryder, Weston, and Trey."

"Babe, I thought we weren't going to start thinking of names until school it out."

"Well when you have a baby in you, you start thinking and we agreed to not pick a name out until school is out."

"I still think we should name him Spencer Jr."

"Spencer, I am not naming our son that."

When our waitress came back, we all ordered. Twenty minutes later, she brought us back our food. We talked more and discussed our situation further more and his parent's decided they will get me and Spencer an apartment near his campus when school is out and will fully furnish it. We will stay out in Boston all summer and after the baby is born, the three of us will fly back to Denver and tell my parents.

"Alright kids, thank you for finally telling us." His father said as we stood outside the restaurant.

"Keep us up to date on how the baby is doing, Spencer." His mother said giving her son a hug.

"Okay, I will."

"And stay healthy Teddy. We don't need that little baby of yours to be born with any health problems."

"Mom stop, she's doing the best as she can. I love you both."

"We love you too."

They got in their car and we waved bye to them.

"Well, that went well." Spencer said as we walked around.

"Yeah, I guess, but I could tell they are upset."

"It's understandable Hun. I'd be upset too and I know you would too if your kid got pregnant or someone pregnant."

"Yes it is. I'm just happy I have you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**OKAY SO I'M ACTUALLY LEAVING SUNDAY FOR MY TRIP AND I FOUND OUT THE PLACE I'M STAYING AT WITH MY FAMILY HAS NO INTERNET OR CABLE. I'M GOING TO DIE D: SOOOO, I'M GOING TO BRING MY LAPTOP STILL AND JUST WRITE FUTURE CHAPTERS AND POST THEM WHEN I AM ABLE TO GET INTERNET ACCESS, WHENEVER THAT WILL BE. YEAH! SO DON'T EXPECT UPDATES FOR A WEEK. BUT WHEN I DO UPDATE, IT WILL BE MAYBE FIVE CHAPTERS TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. YEAH SO BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday May 2, 2015**

Today I'm going to surprise Spencer at his college since we haven't been talking much lately and I haven't seen him since spring break, which was about a month ago, so I am in need of some much needed Spencer time.

When I got to his college, I walked up to his dorm room and knocked on the door. I knocked again when nobody answered. I heard footsteps from inside his room and I saw Spencer answering the door. I basically leaped into his arms hugging onto him tight.

"Spencer, I've miss you so much." I said letting go of him.

"Umm… What are you doing here Teddy?" He asked closing the door behind him like he was hiding something.

"I wanted to see you since we haven't seen each other in a month and we haven't been talking much lately either. Are you busy or something?"

"Not exactly, but now isn't a good time for me."

"Well can I at least come in?"

I saw the door open behind Spencer and saw a girl standing in the doorway.

"Spence, what's taking so long?" She asked. "Who's this?" She asked noticing me.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my husband's room?"

"Husband? I'm Spencer's girlfriend."

Spencer was quiet, not saying a single word.

My eyes were becoming watery but I was trying to hold my tears back as much as possible. "You're a fucking asshole Spencer cheating on your pregnant wife. I knew I shouldn't have taken you back. I should have just listened to everyone I love, I should have listened to Ivy." I took of that ring Spencer gave me when we got married and threw it at his face and turned around heading back over to the elevator.

"Teddy, wait!" Spencer shouted running after me realizing what he has done. "I'm sorry."

I stopped and turned around facing him with tears running down my face. "Don't ever fucking talk to me again." I got into the elevator and headed straight back to the train station. As I was on the train heading back to New Haven I decided to call Ivy.

"Hey." I heard her say.

When I heard her voice, I started to cry again. "Ivy."

"T, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"S-Spencer's what w-wrong. He ch-cheated on me."

"What, that fucking dog cheated on you again?"

I was quiet trying to stop crying. "I should have listened to you."

"Well you know what they say, once a cheater is always a cheater."

"I, I just thought he changed and he would never do that to me again, especially now with me pregnant with his child."

"Speaking of the baby, what are you going to do now? Obviously you won't move in with him after what he did. Are you going to head back home when school is out?"

"Where else am I going to go?"

"Doesn't PJ have his own apartment? Maybe you can stay with him until the baby is born and make him keep your pregnancy a secret."

"That's actually a good idea. Wait, I just remember, I think he has a roommate."

"Why do you think?"

"Because during winter break when I went back home, I remember he was talking about how he was looking for a roommate so rent is less for him."

"Maybe you can be his roommate. You know, you pay half he pays half. It's perfect."

"Yeah I guess… I'm gonna go and call him to see."

"Okay, just tell me if you want me to go to Boston to beat Spencer's ass for you because I'll go right now. Nobody hurts my best friend especially by cheating on her again."

"I mean if you want to you can but I don't care. It's up to you I guess."

"Alright, I love you T."

"Love you too Ivy. Bye."

"K. Bye."

After getting off the phone with Ivy, I called PJ.

"Hey Sis." PJ said answering the phone.

"Hey, umm… can I ask you something?"

"Ask me what?"

"Are you still looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah why, you found someone?"

"Yeah, I did actually."

"Oh who?"

I swallowed. "Me."

"Why you?"

"Umm… can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell mom or dad or anyone."

"Okay, I promise."

"Umm…" I was quiet trying to think the right words to say. "So umm… in November, Spencer and I kinda had a sleepover and let's just say things went further than expected and now I'm five months pregnant."

PJ started to laugh. "Is this a joke Teddy, you of all people pregnant?"

"PJ, I'm serious even ask Gabe. He accidently found out but I'm happy he hasn't told anyone."

"So you and Spencer are really having a baby?"

"Look, can I stay with you when school is out until the baby is born?"

"Why can't you stay at the house?"

"Because I don't want mom and dad to find out yet. I was planning on telling them after the baby is born and just show up with him and be like surprise."

"Why can't you stay with Spencer since he's the baby daddy?"

"Can you just stop saying Spencer's name? I don't want to hear his name, hear is voice, see him, or anything like that."

"What did Sp-" PJ cut himself off before saying Spencer's name. "What did he do?"

I started to cry again thinking about what he did.

"Teddy, are you crying? What did he do to you?"

I sniffled. "Umm… today I went to surprise him at his school since we haven't seen each other in a month and haven't been talking much lately, and I found out he's cheating on me."

"What, he cheated on you again?"

"Yeah, can we just not talk about it?"

"Teddy, but that's not acceptable what he did. You deserve someone better like how Beau was."

"Don't even talk about Beau. I only dated him to get my mind off Spencer. Look, is it okay if I stay with you until the baby is born?"

"Yeah I guess it'll be fine since you have nowhere else to go. What are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Well, when I saw dad about a month ago, I told him I was applying for an internship because I thought I was going to be living with Spencer, but plans change. So I'm going to tell them I got it and won't be back until the beginning of August since the baby should be born then."

"So when should I be expecting you then?"

"At the end of this month, just don't tell mom and dad."

"Yeah, I won't."

"Thanks, I need to go now. I just got back in New Haven."

"Alright, well hang in there sis."

"Thanks PJ. Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and got up and exited the train. I got into the taxi and headed back to my college. When I got back into my dorm room, I just laid in my bed hugging my favorite stuff bear and fell asleep, since sleep is the only way away from the pain I'm feeling.

**SO I WASN'T PLANNING ON SPENCER CHEATING ON TEDDY IN THIS STORY BUT THEN I GOT THIS IDEA WHAT IF HE DID? UMM… SO I'M GOING TO BE HONEST, ON MY TRIP I WASN'T IN THE MOOD TO WRITE FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY BUT ONLY FOR MY OTHER. BUT I'LL BE UPDATING A LOT TODAY FOR THIS STORY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. YEAH, WELL THANKS FOR READING AND WAITING PATIENTLY FOR THE UPDATES! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Des, please tell me where you are taking me."

"It's a surprise." She said as holding my wrist walking me somewhere. She had me blindfolded so I had no idea where she was taking me.

I sighed. "Just make sure I don't fall. I don't need to fall and land on my stomach killing my baby."

"Teddy relax, I won't let you fall. Now step down."

"Why do I even have to be blindfolded?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise. Just a little bit further and we will be there."

"Ugh, I hate you right now."

"You're going to love me." She opened the door and walked me in. "Okay on three take off your blindfold. 1… 2… 3…"

I took it off and looked up.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

"Surprise, a surprise baby shower!" Des shouted.

"Des, you shouldn't have."

"No, I had to and I know how much you are in need of baby supplies."

"Is this all the surprises?" I asked.

"No, there's one more. Come on out!" She shouted.

I felt someone touch me from behind which scared me. I looked behind and saw my best friend.

"IVY!" I shouted hugging onto her tight. "IVE MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"I've missed you too." She said hugging me back. "Look at you! That dog really did get you pregnant!"

"Yeah he did…"

"Have you seen or talked to him since that day?"

"No, I don't want to see or talk to him. He tries calling me and he texts me, but I just ignore them all."

"Are you guys still married?"

"Legally yes, but physically no."

"When are you going to file then?"

"When I'm back in Denver I guess."

"So I'm assuming PJ is letting you stay with him?"

I let out a breath. "Yeah, he is. He's such an awesome big brother. I'm thankful I have him even though he isn't the smartest."

"So who else besides PJ knows? I mean besides everyone here and the dog and his parents."

"Gabe."

"Gabe? How does Gabe know?"

"Because remember when I was texting you. I sent a text thinking it was to you saying I'm pregnant and married."

"How do you know he will keep that secret?"

"I made a deal with him… He wanted my room and I said he could have it if he keeps this a secret."

"And that worked?"

"Yeah I guess. I haven't gotten a call from my parents yet and he found out about two months ago. You didn't tell your parents did you?"

"T, why the hell would I tell them especially when you don't want your parents to know? You know my mom would confront your mom about it."

"True… I'm just happy you came."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey Des." I said walking over to her where she was talking to some of our friends.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Did you invite Spencer?"

"Why would I invite him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he is the baby's father."

"Yeah, but you don't want anything to do with him."

"Yeah, I don't. Well thank you for this, for everything."

"Well, we just finished up finals and I know you are in desperate need of baby items, so it's party time! Plus, we are won't be roommates anymore since we have to leave tomorrow."

"That's right, we won't. You were such a great roommate dealing with all my problems and helping me out."

"Like you said before, we became basically sisters."

"Maybe you can visit me when the baby is born?" I suggested.

"I definitely will. I gotta see that little guy that caused us both so much grief."

I laughed and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you though."

"Teddy, stop. You act like we're leaving today, but we're not, it's tomorrow, so let's have a good time with everyone since this may be the last time you see them."

"You're totally right."

Throughout the day, we played baby shower games, ate food, blasted the music, and now it is time to open all the present everyone got me. Everyone mainly got me clothes and baby toys and accessories but I still have a lot to get before the baby get's here. But now, it's time to head back to my dorm room to finish packing.

"Umm… thanks you guys for everything, it means a lot. It really does, especially with helping me survive this school year and just giving me the much needed love and support. I love you all so much and will miss you."

"Aww, we love you too Teddy." Everyone said.

I gave everyone a hug and Ivy and Des helped me carry all my presents back to our room.

The next day, Des woke me up by jumping on my bed.

"Des, stop." I groaned.

"You realize we have to move out today, don't you?"

I yawned and stretched my arms out as I slowly sat up in bed. "Yeah, I know. I wish we didn't though. I'm going to miss you too much."

"Well it's not _goodbye _you know."

I smiled. "It's definitely not _goodbye_."

Desiree clapped her hands once and got off my bed. "Okay, now let's get up. We have a lot of boxes to take to the post office.

I nodded and got out of bed. We grabbed some breakfast after we got dressed and headed down to the post office with our many boxes. After we got the boxes sent, we walked back up to our dorm room for one last look.

"Ugh, I'm starting to cry." I said wiping my eyes as I looked at our empty dorm room. "It feels like just yesterday we met and moved in here."

"Yeah it does, remember when we met?"

**Flashback: Saturday August 16, 2014**

I stood outside my dorm room with a cart of boxes I sent a week earlier. I slowly put the key in the door and opened it seeing my roommate already unpacking.

"Hi, I'm Teddy." I said walking.

She stopped what she was doing and walked over to me. "I'm Desiree but you can call me Des. Do you need any help?"

"Umm… no, I got it." I said placing everything on the floor. "So I guess we're roommates huh?"

"I guess we are and you're lucky because I'm a ball to be around." She said smiling going back to what she was doing.

"Are you going to be one of those annoying roommates I'm going to hate by the end of the year?"

She started to laugh. "I wouldn't necessarily say that but more fun than annoying. But you're going to love me and will miss me by May when we leave."

"So where are you from Desiree?" I asked as I started to unpack.

"What did I say about the name? I said you can call me Des."

"Fine, where are you from Des?"

"LA, what about you Teddy?"

"Denver."

"So far we're totally different. I mean, I'm a fun LA girl and you're a Denver girl."

"Hey, we Denver girl's are fun too you know."

"Do you have a boyfriend or are we single together because we will have so much fun if you are single too?" She immediately asked.

"For your information, yes I do have a boyfriend. I literally just got back with my ex a few days ago."

"Oh a ex. Tell me about him." She said getting more interested.

I stopped what I was doing and sat on my bed. "Well, his name is Spencer and he's super cute and we've been off and on for the past four years now."

"Does he go here?"

"No, he goes to BIPA."

"BIPA, what's that?"

"Boston Institute of Performing Arts. Yeah, he wants to be a singer."

"Oh a singer, is he cute?"

"Yes he is actually. Come here, I'll show you are picture of him." I pulled out our junior prom photo of us together.

"Oh, so this is what Denver boys look like. Maybe I should go to Denver and get one of these. Does he have a brother?"

"No, he's an only child."

"Man, I want one of these. Does he have a friend?"

I laughed. "Probably."

**Present Time**

"I remember thinking, how am I going to live with this?" I said leaning against the wall. "But you were right when you said I was going to love you by May, and I absolutely do."

She smiled. "Told you."

I took my phone out to see what time it was since I have a four o'clock flight. "Ugh, I have to go now or I'll miss my flight."

"I should be leaving too, I have a long drive back home."

I forced the tears back and hugged Des. "Alright Des, I'm going to miss you. You were an amazing roommate."

"You were too and I'm going to miss you too, but this is not _goodbye_. Expect me to call you or at least text you each day."

"I'll be worried if you won't."

"I'll see you when the baby is born."

I nodded and we placed our room keys on the table in our room and we left heading our separate ways. I came to Yale a newly scared high school graduate hoping for a bright future and leaving five months pregnant. What have I gotten myself into?


	14. Chapter 14

**Friday June 19, 2015**

I just went to the court house and filed for divorce from Spencer and now going baby shopping for my son. I still can't believe he cheated on me again especially when I am pregnant with his child and we are married or were married. The girl he cheated on me with wasn't even cute. She had auburn short hair with freckles and was definitely way to skinny that it isn't even considered healthy. I haven't seen or spoken to Spencer since that day but he has been trying to reach me by constantly texting and calling me which has been so annoying. But at least he doesn't know where I am or where I'm staying.

"What to buy, what to buy." I said to myself looking through a baby store. I think I have plenty of clothing and toys right now since I did have a baby shower but what I really need is a crib, car seat, and stroller, but they are pretty expensive so I don't know what to do. I guess I don't necessarily have to get a stroller.

"Do you need any help Miss?" A saleswoman asked walking over to me.

"Actually yes, that would be nice. I'm looking for a crib and a car seat, but not too expensive since I'm on a budget."

"And what is your budget?" She asked.

"I mean, I'm basically on a student budget." I sighed. "This pregnancy was definitely not planned and was a mistake…"

"May I suggest you should just get a napper? It is inexpensive and the baby can play in it and sleep in it and some of them come with a changing table and it is also easy to transport since it's foldable."

"Is it comfortable for the baby? I don't want him to be uncomfortable."

"Yes, they are very comfortable but not the best as an actual crib. And for the car seat, may I suggest just to get the travel system? It comes with a car seat and a matching stroller."

"Generally, how much are they?"

"They are generally between ninety and two hundred. It just depends on the company."

"Okay, umm…" I licked my lips thinking what I should do. "I'm going to think it over and come back."

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"Umm…" I started to feel pain in my stomach and placed my hand where the pain was. "Owe."

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Ugh yea-." I stopped and almost fell to the ground from the pain. "Owe, owe. No, I don't think I am. Owe."

"If you don't mind me asking, how many months are you?"

"Only seven."

"That doesn't sound good. I'm going to call an ambulance.

"Here, come sit in this chair." Another saleswoman said walking me over to a chair while the other saleswoman called the ambulance.

"The ambulance is on their way." The woman said walking over to me. "Just relax and breathe Miss."

I started to cry from the pain I was feeling. I just hope the baby is okay. I started to feel light headed and dizzy but I tried my hardest to stay awake. The paramedics finally arrived and put me on a gurney and loaded me in the ambulance. They placed an oxygen mask on my face and that was the last thing I remember before just passing out.

I woke back up in the hospital. I looked around my surroundings and saw my mother sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Mom?" I murmured.

"Shh Honey. You're fine and the baby is fine." She said brushing my hair back with her hand.

"Baby." I murmured to myself. How does she know about the baby? I placed my hands on my stomach and I could tell the baby wasn't in me anymore from the feel of my stomach.

"Honey, the doctor had to perform an emergency c-section." She said softly. "The baby is fine, he's in the NICU."

I swallowed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, of course not." She said giving me a hug. "I'm just a little upset getting call from the hospital telling me your daughter was just rushed to have an emergency c-section performed on you to get a baby out I didn't even know about. I'm just happy you are safe and the baby is safe and that's all that matters."

"C-Can I see him?"

"Why don't you just get some rest?"

I shook my head. "I want to see him. I won't be able to sleep until I see him."

"Alright Honey." She said getting up. "I'll go get a nurse so she can wheel you."

When she came back, a nurse followed in close behind with a wheelchair. She gently and slowly helped me into the chair and she wheeled me up to the NICU. The nurse showed me him through the window in the hallway. I started to cry seeing him, seeing him struggle. He was the smallest baby in the room. He was attached to a machine to help him breathe and he had an IV in his arm and much more attached to him.

"H-How much does he w-weigh?" I asked my mother.

"2 pounds 4 ounces, but he'll be fine. I promise. How about we take you back to rest?"

I nodded and the nurse wheeled me back. I just hope he will be fine.

**WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER! SOO…. YEAH. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Saturday June 20, 2015**

The next day I woke up alone in my hospital room. All I could think about was the baby, my baby, and how he is fighting for his little life up in the NICU. The pain from the c-section doesn't hurt as much as seeing my little two pounder struggling just to breathe. I grabbed my phone from the table next to my bed and decided I should tell Spencer. I mean he should know even though I'm still pissed at him, it's the right thing to do.

I took a deep breath as I scrolled through my contacts finding Spencer's name. I haven't changed his name in my phone yet so it still says _Hubby_. I heard the phone ring a couple of times before I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" I heard him say tiredly. I'm assuming I just woke him up if he didn't just wake up.

"S-Spencer?" My voice was shaky. I was trying my hardest to fight back the tears.

"Teddy?" He said more alert.

"S-Spencer." I said again.

"Teddy I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have cheated on you. I love you so much and I miss you. Please for-"

"I'm in the hospital." I blurted out interrupting him.

"What why? Are you and the baby okay?"

I didn't reply because I had tears rushing down my face thinking about my son again.

"Hello Teddy, you there?"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my hand. "Umm…" I sniffled again and swallowed. "Umm… I was getting sharp pains in my stomach yesterday and had to have an emergency c-section so the baby was born."

"What, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but the baby…" I stopped because it was hard for me to say.

"The baby what?" Spencer asked more concerned.

"But the baby, I don't know. He is fighting for his life. He can't even breathe on his own and he's basically hooked to a life support machine and..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was crying like a baby at this point and couldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry Teddy, for everything." Spencer said with his voice becoming shaky. He was probably on the erg of crying from what I told him. "This is my entire fault. It wouldn't have had happened if I just wore a condom or..."

"No, it's not your fault, so don't be so harsh on yourself." I said interrupting him. "It's more my fault if anyone's, but it's truly nobody's fault. It's just how life is."

"No, if I didn't convince-"

I interrupted him again. "It's nobody's fault, but I'm gonna go. I just thought you should know, I mean it is still your kid."

"Right, it is. Can I come see you?"

"If you want you can, but I don't care."

"I'm going to be there in a few minutes."

"Alright…" I said hanging up.

After talking to Spencer I decided to text Des to tell her about the baby.

_T: Had an emergency c-section yesterday so the baby is here weighing at two pounds four ounces. _

_D: Oh My Gosh! Are you okay? More importantly is he okay?_

_T: I'm fine, but the baby on the other hand is fighting for his life._

_D: Aw, I'm sorry. I'm going to pray for you and him. _

_T: Me too._

A few minutes later, I saw Spencer basically running into my room. I placed my phone back on the table next to my bed as he walked in. I tried to force a smile on my face but I couldn't, not with what my baby is going through, more like tears came rushing down my face again.

Spencer walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed holding on to me tight, trying to comfort me. It hurt like hell with Spencer hugging me tight because of the c-section but I didn't care because I just wanted to be in his arms just like how I want the baby to be in my arms.

Spencer gave me a kiss on my temple. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"S-Spencer, don't promise because you can't keep that promise. Y-You haven't seen him, you don't know what he is going through. He is on freaking life support. He can't even breathe on his own. He is the smallest baby I have ever seen because he weighs only two pounds. He's literally the size of my hand. Just don't promise." I said crying.

I glanced up at Spencer and I could tell he was fighting back the tears. His eyes were watery but he was probably just staying strong for me since I'm a mess.

"Can I see him?" Spencer asked.

"Go ahead, he's in the NICU."

"How will I know which one he is?" He asked.

"Spencer like I said before, he is the smallest baby I have ever seen. You will know when you see him."

Spencer nodded and went up to the NICU to see his son. As he did that, I went back to sleep to escape the pain I was feeling physically and emotionally.

**Spencer's POV**

I walked down the hall and over to the NICU. I looked through the window and saw many babies in there but only one caught my eye, the smallest one. That must be my son. He was everything Teddy told me. The smallest baby I have ever seen struggling to stay alive. I had a tear rush down my face as I stared at him. Why does this has to happen to him, and him of all babies?

"Are one of these babies yours?" A nurse asked me exiting the NICU room.

"Umm… yeah. That smallest one." I said pointing over to him.

The nurse looked at the one I was pointing to. "Would you like to come in and see him?"

I nodded and walked in behind the nurse. She gave me some hospital clothes to put on top of my clothing and a hospital cap to wear on my head and I had to sanitize my arms and hands. The nurse walked me over to him as he laid in his little incubator. He is the cutest little baby I have ever seen, but it made me sadder seeing him all hooked up to everything.

"You can touch him, but very gently. Just put your hands through here." She said pointing to the two holes on the side of the incubator where you put your hands.

I nodded and put one of my hands through the holes and touched his little hand. I smiled when I touched him but I had another tear rushed down my face.

"Does he have a name?" The nurse asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think he does anyways."

The nurse walked away and I was alone with him. I brushed his hand very gently with my finger.

"Hello little one, I'm your daddy. I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday June 22, 2015**

I have been in the hospital since Friday, and this morning my doctor said I am able to go home today. The baby of course has to stay because he isn't stable to go home with me quite yet. I am both relieved and sad I don't get to take him home. I'm relieved because I can still finish getting ready for him since I'm not even close but sad because I have to leave him. I haven't seen him since Friday night because I haven't built up enough courage to see my struggling two pounder. Spencer on the other hand has been seeing him each day since Saturday when I called him. We haven't decided a name for him yet but we have to before we, or I leave today since I have to finish filling out the birth certificate. I don't even know whose last name the baby will have.

"So what do you think we should name him?" Spencer asked.

I scrolled through my phone at baby names and meanings. "I like Mathew and I love the meaning of that name." I said.

"What's the meaning of that name?" Spencer asked.

I smiled. _"Gift of God._ This meaning just suits him because he is our little gift."

"He definitely is." Spencer said smiling.

"Do you have any names in particular you like?" I asked handing him my phone.

He scrolled through the list. "I like Caleb and Brendan."

"What do those names mean?"

"Umm… Caleb means _Whole Hearted_ and Brendan means..." He scrolled down to to find the meaning of the second name. "And Brendan means _Prince_." He handed me back my phone.

"I'm not that faun of Caleb but I like how Brendan Mathew sounds." I said smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I think I like it more than Spencer Jr."

I started to laugh. "Please don't go there again with that Spencer Jr. nonsense."

He chuckled a little. "Who's last name is he going to have?"

I was quiet thinking. Should the baby have mine or Spencer's? I know it's traditional that the baby get's the father's last name, but I don't know if I should reward Spencer with having the baby use his last name when he did cheat on me. But on the other hand he has been coming here each day to visit both me and Brendan and I do like how Brendan Mathew Walsh sounds more than Duncan.

"Teddy?" Spencer said interrupting my trains of thoughts. "What is it going to be, Brendan Mathew Walsh or Brendan Mathew Duncan?" Spencer asked.

"Umm… I like how Brendan Mathew Walsh sounds more than Duncan."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I curled my bottom lip inside my mouth biting onto it nodding. "Yeah."

He gave me a smile. "Brendan Mathew Walsh it is then."

We finished filling out the birth certificate forms and we both signed it. I signed it as Teddy Duncan even though Spencer and I are still technically married but not physically married. After we finished filling them out, Spencer decided to leave and would stop by the NICU one more time to see his son.

"Do you need a ride back home?" He asked grabbing his jacket off the chair next to the window.

"Umm… no my mom should be picking me up after the what you call it." I said snapping my fingers. "The umm… news cast."

"You sure because I am more than capable to drive you back. Plus she won't be done with that for at least another hour to two hours."

He did make a good point about that. I don't want to stay here waiting for her all day. "Okay. Let me just change real quick out of these clothes. Can you go check me out?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said leaving the room.

I slowly got up off the bed and walked over to the bag of clothes I had my mom bring me. I walked into the bathroom to change and walked back out seeing Spencer back in the room leaning against the wall.

"Ready." I said grabbing my hospital bag.

"Let me take that." He said grabbing the bag from me as we walked out. "How about we go say bye to our little Brendan?"

I stopped and shook my head. "N-No. I, I don't think I can, I'm not emotionally ready to see him again."

"Ba-" Spencer stopped before he called Teddy _Babe_. "Teddy, there's nothing to be afraid of. He's doing great and he's strong. And I'm sure he would love to meet his mama."

I nodded and Spencer locked his hands with mines guiding me up to the NICU. We walked down the hallway to the NICU and looked through the window. I started to get emotional again seeing his helpless tiny self in his incubator fighting for his life.

"Teddy, come on. Let's go inside so you can actually meet him." Spencer said pulling me.

"Can we?"

Spencer nodded and walked me inside the room. The nurse handed us both hospital clothes to put over our clothing and a hospital cap to wear on our heads. She gave us hand sanitizer to put on our arms and hands and Spencer guided me over to our son.

I stood over my helpless little baby with a tear running down my face. Seeing him up close like this made me sadder than seeing him afar. I just want him in my arms, where I know he is safe.

"You know you can touch him Teddy. Just put your hands through here."

I took a deep breath before doing so. I slowly put my hand through the holes of the incubator but stopped half way through.

"I, I can't. I-It's too much."

"Teddy, yes you can." Spencer said reassuring me.

I nodded and put my whole hand through. My right pointer finger found its way to his little hand and I gently brushed his hand with my finger. I brought my left hand up to my face and started to cry. I'm touching my baby, my gorgeous little two pounder, my son. A nurse came over to us and said visiting hours are over which made me sad. I have to leave him here alone.

"I love you my little Brendan. Mommy loves you so much and will see you tomorrow." I whispered brushing his little hand before we left.

**WELL NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER BUT DO YOU LIKE THE NAME CHOICE I PICKED? ALL DAY I WAS THINKING, WHAT SHOULD THE NAME BE? I WAS THINKING OF USING A S NAME AND A T NAME, YOU KNOW FOR TEDDY AND SPENCER BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME I LIKED. UMM… SO I'M GOING TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST. THIS WASN'T MY PLAN FOR THE STORY. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS BUT IT DID AND I ACTUALLY LIKE IT THAN MY ORIGINAL PLAN TO BE HONEST. UMM… YEAH, SO PROBABLY TOMORROW IF NOT TONIGHT, I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY SINCE IT IS DUE FOR AN UPDATE. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Saturday July 4, 2015**

It has been about three weeks since Brendan has been born and he is still in the hospital. He is making little progress and has gained about a pound, so now he weighs 3 pounds and 5 ounces. Spencer and I have been getting somewhat along and we would go together each day to see our child. Des just flew to Denver last night for the weekend to see me and meet Brendan, the little monster who caused us both so much drama during the school year. I've missed her so much so I'm happy I get to see her for a few days.

"Des, wake up!" I said hitting her with my pillow.

"What time is it?" She groaned pulling the covers over her face.

"It's 8:40. I'm gonna go to the hospital to see Brendan so come on and get up!"

"Why so early?" She asked yawning as she sat up in my bed.

"Because I'm going to show you how us Denver kids get down and dirty for the holidays."

Des slowly got out of bed. "Where's the shower?"

"Through that door next to my closet." I said pointing.

"I'll be ready in forty."

I smiled. "Good girl. I'm gonna make breakfast because you definitely don't want to eat my mom's cooking."

She stared at me. "How bad is it?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. You get dreams after eating it. I actually miss the college food."

"It's really that bad because that college food was pretty bad."

"Just go take a shower."

I walked up to the kitchen and noticed nobody was up yet. I made Des and I some French toast with whipped cream and strawberries. Des walked up right when I finished. We ate real quick and then headed to the hospital to see my little son.

"So that's him." I said pointing through the window to the smallest baby.

"Aw, he's so tiny. I thought you were exaggerating when you said he's the size of your hand."

"Yeah, he was born weighing 2 pounds 4 ounces and now weighs 3 pounds 5 ounces, so he is making little progress. But that's better than none. Let's go in."

"We can?"

"Uh-huh, the nurse will just give us hospital clothes to put on and we have to sanitize our hands and we are good to go." I said as I guided her in. After we put on the clothes I walked her over to my son. "So, this my little Brendan."

"Did you choose that name?" She asked.

"No Spencer did actually. I chose the middle name."

"His middle name is Mathew right?"

"Yeah. Do you want to touch him?"

"Okay." Des slowly put her hands through the incubator holes and brushed his little hand with her finger. "He is so cute and his skin is so soft."

I smiled down at the sleeping child. "Yeah, he is."

"So how are you and Spencer?" She asked.

"I guess we've been getting along but I'm still pissed at him but trying to move on and have all my energy focused on Brendan and not him."

"So do you forgive him?"

"I still haven't even forgiven him for the first time he cheated on me."

I saw my son's pediatrician walk in.

"Oh good, you're here." Dr. Reese said.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is doing well for being born about two months premature but his lungs and other parts are still undeveloped."

"So how much longer will he have to stay here for?"

"I'd probably say at the end of this month you will be able to take him home."

I smiled when she said that. "That's great."

"Would you like to hold him?" The doctor asked.

"Hold him as in in my arms?"

"Yes."

I smiled and nodded. "I would love that."

The doctor told me to sit in this chair near his incubator and she picked him up gently making sure everything he has attached to him won't come off and placed him on my chest.

I started to cry as I held my son in my arms. This is the first time I held him in the three weeks he has been born. I felt an instance connection between him and me and my motherly instincts came out as if it was natural. Des took some photos with my phone of him and me together and made one of the photos my phone screen saver. The doctor told me we needed to put him back in his incubator which made me sad.

"I love you my little Brendan." I whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a little kiss on his head and handed him back to the doctor. After I handed him back to the doctor, Des and I decided to leave.

"He's adorable you know." Des said as I was driving.

"Yeah, I know. It just makes me sad I can't have him with me 24/7 and then seeing him hooked up to all those machines make me even sadder but I know he is doing well and I will bring him home real soon."

"So like, have you and Spencer discussed what you call it?" Des said snapping her fingers.

"Co-parenting?"

"Yeah that."

"No, that hasn't even crossed my mind to be honest but I guess him and I need to sit down one of these days and just talk about it."

"Are you still going to go to Yale?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, not with my little baby having health problems. I'll probably just end up doing online classes."

"Is Spencer still going to that Boston school?"

"Why are you asking me questions to answers I don't know? I'm assuming he is though."

"So changing the subject, what do you have planned for us today?"

"I'm taking you to this party at this lake house that some of my old high school classmates hold each Fourth of July."

"Oh fun, I should have brought a swim suit."

"Way ahead of you, I got two bathing suits in the back."

"Are there going to be any cute guys like Spencer there? More importantly cute single guys?"

"Oh so you're still single I see."

"Of course, all those LA boys are deuces."

"I'm sure there will be Des."

When we got to the party, there were many people already there, drinking, and just having fun.

"Oh, so this is how Denver kids get down and dirty." Des said impressed. "You know to be completely honest, when I think of Denver kids, I thought of them as boring dorks."

"Oh, well thanks."

"You didn't let me finish. But now after seeing this, it is like you guys are better partiers than the LA kids."

"Hey Teddy." Troy said walking over to me. "Thanks for coming to my party."

"Wouldn't miss it." I said smiling.

"Who's your friend?" Troy asked noticing Des.

"Oh this is Desiree my roommate at Yale and Des this is Troy. We went to high school together."

"Oh you're cute." Des said checking him out from head to toe.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Des, stop it. He's has a girlfriend."

"Bummer, you could have so much fun with this LA chic. I'm not like these Denver's girls."

"Oh really now?"

"Mhmm."

I rolled my eyes. "Come Des."

We've been at this party for a couple of hours now, and Des has been flirting with every hot guy, single or not. She has drunk a few beers and now feeling even looser than she did before when we got here. As we were chilling near the lake, I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Teddy?"

I looked behind me and saw my ex boyfriend, Beau.

"Beau?" I said in a surprised tone. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you and your dad told me you were at this party. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I mean I'm just shocked you're here. I thought you moved back to Tennessee."

"Oh who's Beau Teddy? Des asked.

"It doesn't matter Des."

"I'm moving back actually."

Crap… "W-Why?"

"I've missed you like crazy and you're dad offered me my job back."

"What?"

"You don't seem happy."

"That's because..." I got interrupted.

"Teddy, we need to talk." I heard Spencer say walking over to me.

Yup, things just got more complicated. This is just great.

I turned around. "Spencer now isn't a good time."

"Oh look, it's that guy with the hair and fake smile." Spencer said staring at Beau. Last time he saw him was on my eighteenth birthday.

"And it's the guy who tried to break up me and Teddy."

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Let's go Des." I said pulling her arm.

"Wait Teddy, we really need to talk." Spencer said running after to me.

I stopped and turned facing him. "S-Spencer now isn't a good time, but if you come by my house later or tomorrow then we can."

"You're not staying for the sleepover?"

"No, I wasn't planning to anyways."

"Teddy let's stay." Des said.

"Des, no. You are on the erg of being drunk so absolutely not. I'm taking you back to my house."

"God mom, you are no fun."

"Fine, I'll come over tomorrow after I see Brendan."

"Before I forget, I saw him today and I held him in my arms."

"You did?"

I nodded. "I'm absolutely in love with him and the doctor said I could bring him home probably at the end of this month. So like you said, we do need to talk."

"How was it holding him?"

"Scary because I didn't want to hurt him because of how small he is but I loved having that bonding time with him."

"Hey isn't that Des over there making out with that guy?" Spencer said pointing.

"Crap, Desiree stop it!" I yelled. "I should go take her back to my house."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and walked over to Des.

"_I love you Teddy_." Spencer murmured to himself as he watched me leave.

**SOO… YES, BEAU IS IN THE STORYLINE. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT? LIKE THE TITLE SAYS, LIKE IS FULL OF SURPRISES :P THIS SERIOUSLY WASN'T MY PLAN FOR THIS STORY BUT I LIKE HOW IT'S GOING IN MY OPPINION. DO YOU? ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sunday July 5, 2015**

"Dad, why the hell would you rehire Beau?"

"I would think you would be happy he's back, I know I am."

"Dad, but he's just going to make things more complicated for me and it's already complicated enough as it is."

"Then don't be around him, problem solved."

I heard the doorbell ring. "Just keep Beau away from the house."

"This is my house and I'll have whoever I want here and if I want him here, he'll be here."

I got up off the couch to open the door. "Fine, then I won't stay here or in Denver for a matter of fact because I don't want to be near him." I opened the door as I said that. "Hey Spencer, let's go down to my room."

He followed me down to my room and I closed my door behind us for privacy.

"So did Desiree fly back today?" Spencer asked noticing she wasn't here.

"No, she's out trying to get herself what she calls a "Spencer". Yeah, she thinks you're cute and wants to find a you here in Denver."

He laughed. "You should have a "Spencer" too. You know we are great guys."

"But I do have one, the actual Spencer and he isn't half bad."

Spencer laughed again and grabbed my hand placing it in his. "Teddy, I want you to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much."

"Why did you then? Why did you hurt me if you love me like you claim?"

"I was just being stupid and didn't realize what I was doing until I lost you. You're the only one I want to be with, you and our son."

I quickly changed the subject because I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Are you going back to BIPA in a month?"

"Yeah, that's the plan or _was_ the plan."

"What do you mean was?"

"I just don't think I can leave you with our son."

"Oh Spencer, I don't want to be the reason for you not finishing school. At least one of us should."

"So I'm assuming you're not going back to Yale?"

"I can't, not with a newborn unless I get my own apartment and hire a nanny."

"But you should be able to finish too."

"And I will, just online at home or wherever I'll be."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I mean I do know. I just don't want to be around Beau and my dad rehired him. He'll just make things more complicated on me if he's around at this house and everything since we did date for a short while."

"You know you can still come with me to Boston and I can help you with Brendan."

"But what about us? I'm not going to ignore the fact that you cheated on me."

"Give me another chance and let's get back together. When I realize what I did, I knew instantly it was a mistake because I lost you. I love you and only you and our son and I want us to be a little family."

My eyes started to water up. "Spencer, I love you too but you cheated on me two times. I don't know if I can trust you."

"I understand but I'll do anything to gain your trust back. I just want to be with you, I miss you, I miss us." He leaned over cupping my face with his hands and placed his lips on mine giving me a kiss. When our lips broke he got up off my bed to leave. "Just think about it."

I placed my fingers on my lips when he left. Spencer's lips on mine just felt right, felt magical, like it was meant to be. My heart is telling me yes and my brain is saying, _No, he cheated on you, not just once but two times. It will happen again!_ What should I listen to?

**Wednesday July 22, 2015**

Brendan is a month and four days old today. He has gained about 2 pounds so now he weighs 5 pounds and 2 ounces. He is still pretty small but the doctor told me I could possibly take him home today if everything is well with him, so here I am at the hospital.

"Well, Miss Duncan, by the look of things, it looks like you will finally be able to take him home today." Dr. Reese said examining Brendan.

"That's great." I said smiling down at him. She placed the baby in my arms and left.

"Are you ready to see the outside world?" I murmured to my son brushing his little head with my finger. "I know I am. Let's text daddy to tell him." I took my phone out of my purse and scrolled down to Spencer's name.

_T: I get to bring the baby home today, he finally gets to leave the hospital! (:_

_S: Aw, really, that's great news! Can you bring him by my parent's when you leave?_

_T: Uh, yeah I guess I can do that. We'll be over in an hour or so._

_S: K, can't wait to see you guys!_

After I finished texting Spencer, Dr. Reese walked back in.

"Okay Miss. Duncan, before you leave, do you have any questions?"

"Uh, will I be able to breast feed him or will he have to continue to be bottle fed?"

"You can try breast feeding but if all comes to worst just continue pumping and bottle feed him. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, one more, so what size diapers should I buy him since he's still considered a preemie?"

"They do sell preemie size diapers so just buy those until he is big enough to wear the appropriate size for his age. Do you have any more questions?"

"No."

"Great, I would like to see him back in a month or so to see how he is doing and if you notice anything wrong or not normal with him, bring him back and I will see what's wrong with him."

"Alright, thanks for everything."

"No problem, it's my job." She shook my hand and left.

"Okay my little Brendan, let's go see daddy." I said placing my sleeping son in the car seat. I put a baby blue soft blanket on top of him and left with him heading over to Spencer's. Brendan started to cry halfway through the drive.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Shh, Brendan, we're almost at daddy's and then I'll feed you."

He continued to cry until we got to Spencer's. I grabbed the car seat that held the crying baby and walked up to Spencer's porch and rung his doorbell.

"Brend, please stop crying for me. I'll feed you in a minute."

"Well, someone is in a bed mood." Spencer said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, he's probably just hungry." I said as I walked in. I walked over to the couch and picked him up out of his car seat. I grabbed a bottle out of my bag and gave it to him. "There you go Sweetie."

"So, did the doctor say anything new to you about him?" Spencer asked.

"Not really. She just wants to see him back in a month and if I see any problems with him since he is still a preemie, to bring him in but other than that he's good to go."

"That's good, how much does he weigh now?"

"About five pounds, he definitely came along way in a month but he's still tiny."

"He'll get bigger, don't worry."

"Yeah I know." I sat him up and burped him. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course I do." He said smiling. He got up and sat next to me and I placed Brendan gently in his arms.

"So, are your parents home?"

"No, actually they're going to be gone this whole week so it's just going to be me in this big lonely house."

"Oh, that must suck."

"Yeah, a little, but I'm fine. The best thing is I can run around the house naked without a care."

I laughed and grabbed my son from Spencer. "Ha, okay. Don't be like daddy my sweet little Brendan."

"And what's wrong with being like daddy?"

I smiled and shook my head. "We should go."

"Why, you don't have to."

I shook my head.

"Come on, spend the night and I can help you with him. And my parents won't be here so it will just be you and me and him, like our own little family."

I stared down at our son. "Brendan, do you want to stay with daddy tonight?"

"I think he does. Just look at him."

"Well the help would be nice since he'll probably wake up at least five times tonight."

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I handed Spencer our son and grabbed my phone from my purse. "I'm going to text my mom to tell her so she isn't worried when I don't come home."

_T: I'm going to stay at Spencer's tonight so he can help me with the baby._

_M: Okay Teddy, thanks for telling me._

"So, are you going to make us dinner?" I asked.

"You know you could cook too."

"What, just because I'm the woman I'm supposed to cook?"

"I was kidding. Let's just order pizza or something."

"Then go order and give me my baby." I said holding my arms out.

"Alright."

**SOOO, I DECIDED EVERY OTHER DAY I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY. SO TOMORROW I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER AND THEN THE NEXT DAY THIS ONE AND SO ON OR I'LL UPDATE BOTH ON THE SAME DAY WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT. ANYWAYS HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? SHOULD TEDDY AND SPENCER GET BACK TOGETHER? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Saturday July 25, 15**

Brendan has been out of hospital for three days now and I've been staying with Spencer so he can help me with him. I'm heading back over to my parent's today since his parent's are coming back today and I definitely won't feel comfortable staying here with them here.

"You know you don't have to leave yet, stay longer."

"No, I should go back home now, but thanks for helping me with him for the first three days."

"Yeah of course, just call or text me if you need help with him even if it is midnight, I'll get up and help you."

"Alright, I'll definitely remember that."

I saw Spencer's parents walk through the front door.

"Oh, hi kids." His mother said.

"Hey mom." Spencer said. "Hey dad."

"Hi Son."

"Oh, the baby is out of the hospital." Linda said walking over to see him.

"Yeah, he's been out since Wednesday night." I said. "I better go now."

"Oh, you're leaving? Why don't you stay longer?"

"Umm… I would but my parents are expecting me home now. I've stayed long enough."

"Well, bring this little guy back soon." Paul said.

"Yeah, I definitely will." I picked up the baby car seat and carried him out to my car and drove over to my parents.

When I got to my parents, I opened the door and I saw my dad and Beau sitting on the living room couch. Uh, I should have just stayed at Spencer's longer.

"Oh hey Teddy."

"Uh, hey dad." I said as I walked in with the baby.

"Has Spence been helping you?"

"Yeah dad, he has a lot, but I should have stayed longer."

"Hey Teddy." Beau said. "Who's that?" He asked referring to the baby.

"Umm... Brendan." I quickly walked down to my room before he could ask more questions. I took my son out of his car seat and held him in my arms with a blanket around him. "This is your home Brendan. Welcome home. Now you should know something about my family, they are insane and insane as in crazy. But don't worry, mommy is nothing like them and neither is daddy, so you should be fine. I love you."

I grabbed my video camera from my desk and turned it on.

"Hey Charlie, so yes I'm making another update video on me. Last time you saw me, I was telling you how I was pregnant and how I didn't know where I stood with Spencer. Well a lot has happened within then and now. Well this is a long story so you better take a seat." I paused. "Well let's start from the beginning. Two weeks after I made that one video, Spencer showed up at my dorm room in the morning and apologized for how he acted and was like let's get married tomorrow. Obviously I freaked but after thinking about it I agreed and we got married, more specifically _eloped, _which means our families didn't know about it. Second, I found out I was having a _boy _and Spencer was like let's name him _Spencer Jr_. and I'm like I'm not naming my son that. Third." I paused again. "Third, I found out Spencer was _cheating_ on me again, yup you heard me correctly _cheated _on me and we are no longer married. Fourth, I had the baby much earlier than expected, I was seven months. I was out shopping and then I started to feel sharp pains in my stomach area and I basically passed out and needed to have an emergency c-section to save the baby, yup that's right. But don't worry the baby is well now but he was born weighing _two pounds_ so he was and is tiny_. _His name is Brendan Mathew and I literally was able to bring him home three days ago and he was born about a month and a half ago. College wise, I don't think I'll be able to go back to Yale since I need to have all my energy focused on my little preemie here, Spencer on the other hand is going back to BIPA at the end of next month, so I don't know what that will mean for him, me and the baby. But whatever does happen, wish us some good luck Charlie." I closed the camera shut and set it down on my night stand.

I laid down with my son next to me in my bed and fell asleep with him next to me.

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Teddy, Dinner!" Gabe shouted. Him shouting woke up both me and the baby.

"Ugh, thanks Gabe!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

I picked up my crying son rocking him trying to calm him down.

"Shhh… go back to sleep my sweet little Brendan." I cooed. I started to sing a little lullaby which made him stop crying and I put a binky in his mouth as I walked up to the kitchen with him.

"You guys really need to stop yelling because you Gabe, woke up my baby when he was sleeping peacefully."

"Well SORRY!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I sat down.

"How's the baby Teddy?" Mom asked as she made everyone a plate.

"He's a good baby and not that cranky unless he's hungry or someone wakes him up like GABE just did."

"I said I'm SORRY."

"Yeah whatever."

"And is Spencer good with him?"

"Yeah, he's wonderful with him actually."

"That's good to hear." Dad said.

"Dad… can you please stop bringing Beau over here. I don't want to keep seeing him around."

"Teddy, we've been through this, this is my house and I'll have whoever I want over and if I want Beau over, he'll be over."

"Mom!"

"Teddy, Hun, your father is right and Beau is really his only friend. If you don't want to see him then get your own place."

"You know I can't unless I go live with Spencer in Boston."

"Well maybe that wouldn't be that bad of an idea." Mom said. "He is the baby's father and we really don't have space here for another child."

I got up from the table with my son and walked down to my room annoyed with my parents. All I did was ask for a small, simple request and I can't even get that. Can't dad just have him around at work and only work?

**NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER, BUT OH WELL. UMM… YEAH, NEXT WILL BE MUCH BETTER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Friday August 7, 2015**

"Mom, I need to ask you something, come here!" I shouted. "Mom!" I shouted again.

"Teddy shut up! Mom is obviously not here!" Gabe screamed.

I sighed and took my phone out and scrolled down to Spencer's name.

_T: Can you watch the baby for a little while today? I just need time away from him._

_S: If you bring him over, my mom will._

_T: Oh, are you busy? _

_S: Yeah, sort of, I have to work._

_T: Alright, I'll be over in a few._

I grabbed my purse, baby bag, and keys and carried my sleeping child out to the car and laid him in the car seat with a white knitted blanket on top covering him. When I got there, I grabbed the car seat and walked up to the porch.

"Mommy just needs a few hours to herself in weeks so you will be with daddy's family today."

I rung the doorbell and saw Spencer's mother, Linda, answering the door.

"Oh hey Teddy, come on in."

I smiled and walked in placing the baby car seat on the floor. "Thanks for watching him for me. I just needed a break from motherhood for a few hours since I haven't had "_me time"_ in weeks."

"Oh yeah, no problem. We would love to see him around more. Is he sleeping?"

Brendan started to whimper.

"He was but by the sounds of things, he's awake." I bent down and grabbed a bottle out of the diaper bag and held it in his mouth while he sucked. I wiped his tears and smiled down at him once he stopped crying. "There you go."

"How did you know instantly that he wanted to be fed?"

"Usually after he wakes up from a nap he's hungry and if it's not that, he probably just wants to be held" I stood up and handed her to bottle and diaper bag. "Now I'll leave you to feed him and I'll be back in a few hours."

"Take your time Teddy."

"Oh and one more thing. He occasionally breathes a little funny, but he's totally fine. It's just because his lungs or still not fully developed, so don't freak if he starts breathing weird."

"Thanks for telling me that. Now go enjoy yourself."

I gave Brendan a little kiss on the top of his head and headed back out to my car. I am going to meet up with Skylar at the mall and go shopping with her and just catch up with her.

"Hey Sky."I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Teddy, where's the baby?" She asked.

"Spencer's mother is watching him for me."

"Why is he over there and not with you?"

"Because I want a break from being a mom and act like how someone my age would. So let's just forget about him and just have a good time. So how are you and PJ?"

"We're real good. I actually think he could be the _one_."

"The one as in _husband_?"

"Yeah, maybe we will become sisters."

"I would love that but why are you already thinking about marriage. You guys are so young."

"Says the girl who got married."

"And I'm no longer married, so that just shows you how young marriages end up at the end of the day."

"Do you still love Spencer?"

"Of course, I probably always will. I would even get back with him if he could gain my trust back."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I mean we talked at the beginning of July and he was like let's get back together I miss you, blah, blah, blah. And I'm like you lost my trust and you would have to gain it back."

"That's understandable."

A few hours later, I decided it was time to pick up Brendan from Spencer's since it's almost seven. I totally forgot what not having a baby feels like but I did miss him a lot, so I can't wait to get him.

"Oh, you're back." Linda said letting me in. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah." I looked around the living room and didn't see my son. "Umm… where's Brendan?"

"Spence has him up in his room. Want me to go get him for you?"

"No, it's fine. I can."

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Spencer's room. I slowly opened the door and I saw Spencer sleeping on his bed with Brendan laying on his chest belly down. I smiled when I saw that and took my phone out and took a picture since it was so cute. I walked over to the bed and set on the edge and picked up my sleeping son. He made a little sound when I did that, but luckily he stayed asleep. I didn't want to wake up Spencer so I quietly left his room and headed back down.

"Thanks again for watching him for me, Linda."

"I'll always be glad to take him out of your hands if you just need a break. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm… I should really get going."

"You sure?"

"Mom, did you take the baby?" Spencer shouted from his room. "Teddy's gonna kill me if I lost him."

I started to laugh. "I got him Spencer." I shouted as I placed Brendan in the car seat.

Spencer ran down and into the living room. "Gosh Teddy, you made me think I lost a two month old."

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. But I have to admit, you and him sleeping together was so cute."

"Spence, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. You sure you don't want to stay Teddy?" Linda asked again. "I've made enough."

"Yeah Teddy, you should stay for dinner." Spencer said.

"No, I should really get this little guy back home. But thanks again Linda."

I grabbed the baby bag and picked up the baby car seat.

"Here, I'll walk you." Spencer grabbed the car seat out of my hands and we headed out. He hooked the car seat up in the back of my car and closed the door.

"You know his original due date is in three days." I said. "August 10."

"That's right. You should still be pregnant."

"I know. That's just crazy to think. So umm… when do you head back to Boston?"

"What's today?"

"The seventh."

He took his phone out and looked at the calendar. "Well… three weeks."

"Oh."

"I still don't want to go and leave you with him."

"And I'm not going to let you stay and miss out on everything because of me."

"Then come with me."

"Spencer, I can't." I opened the car door and drove off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wednesday August 12, 2015**

**2:45 Am**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Brendan screamed.

I groaned and got up and picked him up out of his crib. "Shh… mommy has you." I cooed. I walked over and sat in the rocking chair and tried to breast feed but he wouldn't get hooked. "Are you not hungry? Maybe you need a diaper change." I picked him and smelled his little butt. "Nope, you don't need a diaper change."

He continued to cry. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Why are you so upset? Please stop crying for me."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"You don't want to eat and you don't need a diaper change. Did you have a nightmare? It's okay if you did because mommy has you and you're safe. Just please stop crying so I, we can go back to sleep."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh I see you're not going to listen to mommy." I got up and walked over to his baby stuff and grabbed a binky but he just spit it back out.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I started to cry. "Please stop crying."

I remembered what Spencer told me when I brought him home a month ago. He said to just call him whenever I need him to help me with the baby. No matter what time it is.

I grabbed my phone off the charger and scrolled down to his name.

I heard the phone ring a couple of times. "Pick up Spencer, pick up."

"H-Hello?" He groaned half asleep.

"S-Spencer?"

"Teddy?"

"Spencer, I know it's early, like really early, but can you come over. I just can't deal with our son. He won't stop crying. He's not hungry, he doesn't need a diaper change. I just don't know what he wants."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Spencer texted me saying he's at the front porch. I carried my still crying son up to let him in.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Please stop crying, mommy is really tired and you're going to wake up the whole house." I opened the door and saw Spencer with that why am I up at three in the morning look.

"Ah, it's definitely too early to deal with this crying." Spencer said as he walked in.

"I know, and he's been crying for fifteen minutes straight."

"What's wrong buddy?" Spencer asked his crying son as we walked back down to my room. I handed Spencer Brendan when we walked into our room and I got back into bed. "Teddy, does he feel a little warm to you?" Spencer asked as he placed his hand on his face.

"Not really, but on the other hand, my hands are warm themselves."

"Well my aren't and he's feel warm to me."

"Are you saying you think he's sick?"

"That would explain why he's so grumpy if you tried basically everything."

I sighed as Brendan continued to cry his head off. This is definitely not what I need to deal with today.

"Well what now then?" I asked.

"Do your parents have any medicine he could us?"

"I'll just get some in the morning because I'm really not in the mood to go to the all night baby medicine store or I'll just take him to see his doctor because it's really not the season to be getting sick and he never really leaves the house."

"And what about the crying baby?" Spencer asked.

"Give me him, I know my baby." Spencer handed me our son and I started to rock him in my arms singing him a little lullaby. He started to settle down and eventually fell asleep. I kissed his head and laid him back down in his crib and whispered, "I love you."

"Teddy, you have a beautiful voice and all but why couldn't you try that first before making me get up and drive over here at three in the morning?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry, it didn't cross my mind when I have a child screaming at me when I'm half asleep as it is." I got back into my bed and under my covers ready to go back to dreamland.

Spencer yawned. "I'm going back home."

"Why don't you just stay? Like you said it's three in the morning and I'm sure if you are as tired as I am, you shouldn't be driving."

He yawned again and took his shirt off and got into bed next to me falling asleep.

**8:07 AM**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Brendan screamed. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Uh, not more crying. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Spencer laying next to me with his arm around my body. I moved his arm over so I could get up and get my crying son.

"Shh… let's not wake up daddy." I whispered as I picked him up. I walked him back over to my bed and started to breast feed him. I rubbed his back as he sucked on it. "I like you more like this than last night."

I noticed Spencer was starting to wake up, probably from all the noise his son was making.

He let out a breath. "Mmm… not a bad site to wake up to."

"Did we wake you?"

"It's fine…" He yawned and stretched his arms out as he sat up. "How's our little guy this morning?"

"I don't know. He just woke up."

Spencer placed his hand on his son's head. "He still feels warm."

I sighed and rubbed Brendan's back. "Well I guess I'm taking him to the doctor's to get him checked. Can you hand me my phone so I can see if I can bring him in today? It's over there on the charger." I said pointing.

He nodded and gave it to me. I dialed his doctor's number.

"Hi, I'm calling for my son."

"And what is the problem Miss?"

"My umm…" I wasn't sure what I should call Spencer. "My son has been very cranky last night and his father noticed he felt warm. So I was wondering if I could bring him in today to see if he's sick and if he is if I could get some medicine prescribed to him."

"Can you bring him in around eleven?"

"Yeah, that will be fine."

"What is your son's name?"

"Brendan Walsh."

"And you are his mother Teddy, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we will see you at eleven."

"Thanks."

"So, what they say?" Spencer asked as I hung up.

"I'm bringing him in at eleven today."

"Want me to come with you?"

"That would be great actually but you don't have to."

"But I want to. He's my son too and I care and love him."

"If you love him as much as you claim, change his diaper for me."

"Anything." He said grabbing him from me. "Now don't pee on me Brend or we will have a problem."

"Brendan pee on daddy."

"You're mean."

I rolled my eyes and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Spencer and I drove Brendan over to the hospital so he can get checked by the doctor. They called is back and walked us to the back room. The nurse told us to take off his clothes he was wearing, so I did that and wrapped him in a blanket so he wouldn't be cold.

"Hello Miss. Duncan." Dr. Reese said walking in. "How are you?"

"Very tired. This little man wouldn't stop crying last night."

"Yeah, I think he might be sick because he felt and still feels warm to me." Spencer said.

"Alright, well let me see. Please lay him on the table." She said. I nodded and did what I was told. She checked his heart beat, looked at his eyes, his listened to his breathing, and some other things. "How is his breathing?" She asked.

"Over all pretty well, but occasionally he'll be breathing weird."

"Good, good. Have you been noticing anything different with his eating habits or anything?"

"No, not until last night like I said before when he wouldn't stop crying and I tried like everything."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with him. He's overall a healthy little guy."

"Why does he feel warm then?" Spencer asked. "I thought when someone feels warm it means they are or getting sick."

"Well we are in Denver during the summer and it gets pretty hot, so he was probably just hot and now that I think about it, that could have been the reason why he was pretty cranky. He was just too warm."

"That would make sense since I even get cranky too when I get too hot." I said as I put his clothes back on.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Great, have a nice rest of the day." She said leaving.

"Well, at least he isn't sick." Spencer said.

"Yeah... thanks for coming with me."

"Yeah no problem, anything for my little Spencer Jr." He smirked.

I started to laugh. "Don't even go there."


	22. Chapter 22

**Saturday August 22, 2015**

**Spencer's POV**

On Monday, I'm heading back to BIPA for college, so I'm going over to Teddy's house to pick up her and Brendan so I can spend one last day with them since tomorrow I'll be busy prepping for my leave.

As I walked up to the house, I saw Beau exiting the house. He stopped and stood right in front of me, staring at me.

"Uh, hi Beau, you're kinda in my way." I said.

"Teddy's going to be all mines when you leave." He said.

I laughed and patted his back. "Good luck with that buddy, because she'll always be mines, now and forever."

"Don't get overconfident. You will be gone so I have nothing preventing me to get to her."

"But my son."

I saw the front door open, and it was Teddy.

"I thought I heard you, Spencer." She said.

"Yeah, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get the little guy."

"Just mark my words, she and that baby will be all mines." Beau said when she went back inside the house.

"And like I said good luck buddy because she doesn't even like you or even want to be near you."

The front door opened again with Teddy coming out carrying the baby.

"Ready."

"Great, let me take him." I said grabbing the car seat. I wrapped my arm around her waist and headed over to my car.

**Teddy's POV**

"So umm… what were you and Beau talking about?" I asked as we got into his car.

"Oh nothing, he just has a crazy idea you and our son will be all his when I leave on Monday."

I started to laugh. "That definitely won't happen. For sure I don't want to stay here in Denver if he's going to try to get at me. But I have nowhere to go so I guess I just will have to deal."

"You know you and Brendan can still come with me, there's plenty of room at my apartment I got."

I quickly changed the subject. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Umm… I just thought we could head back over to my house and hang there. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"You sure because we can do something else if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine."

When we got to his house, I took Brendan out of his car seat and carried him inside.

"Hey mom."

"Oh good you're back." Linda said. "Look who your father brought over, grandma."

Spencer took his jacket off and walked over to his grandmother to give her a hug.

"Hey grandma."

"You remember Spencer right Wanda?"

"Grandma, I have someone I want you to meet. Teddy, come here."

I walked over and he grabbed Brendan from me.

"This is Brendan, my son." Spencer said.

"What a cute little baby." His grandmother said. Se tickled his little belly and he started to smile.

"Aw, he's smiling."Spencer said.

"How are you Teddy?" Linda asked.

"Good I guess, you?"

"I'm well."

"Are you sad Spencer is leaving Monday?"

"More like relieved I get him out of my hands. "

"Hey." Spencer said.

"But I hope you will still bring that little guy around even if Spence isn't around here."

"Yeah, yeah. You can umm… call me when you would like to see him and I'll be happy to bring him."

She smiled. "Will do."

"Come on Teddy, let's go up to my room."

I nodded and followed him up.

"So umm… that was your grandmother?"

"Yeah, my dad's mom."

"She's so cute but is she okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom said, you do _remember _Spencer, don't you?"

"Oh that. Umm… she was diagnosed with _Alzheimer_ a few years ago so now she is starting to not recognize us."

I gave Spencer a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. That must be awful."

"It's fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just don't like talking about it because it makes me sad thinking how one of these days she will completely not know who any of us are. It's scary just to think that."

I gave him another hug and whispered in is ear. "I'm here for you Spencer like you are here for me and Brendan."


	23. Chapter 23

**Wednesday August 26, 2015**

"How you doing Teddy?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "I should be at Yale right now, not here being covered in spit up."

"I know Teddy but you should have thought of that before having unprotected sex in the first place."

"The funny thing is, my roommate Des had a whole box of condoms and we didn't even touch them. I didn't even think anything like that would happen."

"Why didn't you use them?"

"Obviously it all happened kinda fast and I just figured he had one or it wouldn't have had happened because we all know what the result is of unprotected sex."

"Well just think of it like this, even though it was a mistake, if it didn't happen, you wouldn't have this cute little son right now who you love deeply."

I stared down at him and smiled. "You know, what I've been noticing with him is that he's starting to look more and more like Spencer each day. The only thing he has of mine are my eyes."

"Well I think he has your nose, ears, and definitely personality when you were this age."

"You think because all I see is Spencer?"

"And all I see is you with a hint of Spencer. You sure he is even the baby's father?" She asked joking.

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding. Have you talked to Spencer lately?"

"Not really. I mean he texts me to see how the baby is at least once a day but we don't really _talk_."

"Do you think you and him will get back together?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't keep it out of the box but as of right now no, not when we are in totally different phases of our life."

"I wouldn't necessarily say you are in different phases of your life. You both have a child and are in college."

"I'm not in college though mom, not anymore."

"Well maybe you should go to Denver University. I'm sure they have a great journalism department and…"

"But it's not Yale, one of the best schools in the country."

"It may not be Yale, but it is still a great school and I'm sure you will be able to get in next semester or even now if you applied. Plus it is much cheaper than Yale."

"But Brendan… I can't leave him all day to go to school when he is just three months."

"It wouldn't be all day and I can watch him until two when I have to go to the studio and I'm sure you would be done with classes by then."

"No… but I could maybe have Spencer's mother watch him while I go."

"Well there you go, that's a possibility. I'm sure they would love to see him more."

"Yeah, I know they would and I do want Brendan to have some sort of relationship with his father's family too and not just us."

"Well I'm glad you want that because a lot of young mothers don't like having their child to have any relationship with their father or his family when they are not together."

"I mean they are good people so why not? And it's not like they did anything bad or anything I mean besides Spencer cheating on me again. But I moved on and forgetting."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I am, I really am. All I have to think about is this little guy and that's it."

"Good to hear then because that's all you need to worry about as long as you are not in school. But think about applying to Denver University because your father and I think you should. It would be great for you to have some sort of social life and have a break from him too. You deserve it, you deserve to follow your dreams and not just Spencer."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll think about it."

"That is all we want because we want the best for you and this would be great."

"Yeah mom, I think I got it." I said as she left the room.

"Do you think mommy should go to college Brendan? Leave you for most of the day for school? I know I'll miss you and think about you every second but I do want to be able to buy you everything you want and deserves. You probably don't care what I'm talking to you about, but it will benefit our future together. As long as you have a food and a place to sleep you're happy, huh?" I paused. "Daddy shouldn't be the only one to finish school, I should too. Just because I had you doesn't mean I can't finish school, so I think mommy is going to apply because it would be the best for you, it will be the best for me. I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Friday September 11, 2015**

Last night, I flew to New Haven with Brendan to visit my college friends and then later I'm going to take a train with him to Boston to visit Spencer for the weekend.

"Look Brendan, this is Yale, the school you made me quit. But I know it wasn't your fault, more like mines so I won't hold it against you."

"Teddy, Welcome back!" I heard Des exclaim running over to me.

I gave her a hug. "Dezzie Cakes! I've missed you."

"I miss having you as a roommate. I hate my current roommate, she's annoying as hell."

I laughed. "Just give her a chance. What, you have only been back for two weeks or something? I had to give you a chance."

"But that was different, because I was fun annoying. She's just plain up straight annoying, annoying as in bitch annoying."

I laughed. "Well, you didn't even notice the baby in my arms."

"Aw, he got so big and he's so cute."

"Yeah, I love him, but I miss Yale and everyone."

"Are you going to go back to school?"

"Yeah, I'm applying to Denver University. It's not Yale but it's still a somewhat good school and the best thing about it is I can have my family watch him while I am in class. So it's basically a win win situation, isn't that right Bren?"

He started to smile.

"He really is cute."

"Yeah, well he does look like his cute father."

"Speaking of him, are you going to see him?"

"That's the main reason why I'm out here."

"What, I thought you came to see me!"

I laughed. "Spencer is ninety percent the reason why and you are like the other ten percent."

"Ha, wow. I love you too."

"So, are you still single?"

"Yes! I swear I'm going to be forever alone."

"No you won't." I paused and smiled. "You will have me and Brendan. We can be forever alone together."

After hanging with her for a few hours, it was time to head over to the train station to go to Boston. I said my byes to Des and got into a taxi with my son. As I was on the train, I took my phone out and scrolled down to Spencer's name to text him.

_T: We're on the train and will be there in an hour._

_S: Can't wait to see you both! (:_

"Ready to see daddy, Bren? I know I am."

An hour later, we arrived in Boston and I got into a taxi heading over to Spencer's apartment. I walked up to his unit and knocked on his door. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey, come in." He said. "I'm real happy you're here. I've missed you and Brendan."

"Yeah, I've missed the help I got from you with him. This is a cute little apartment." I said looking around.

"Yeah, I guess but it's lonely around here since it's just me living here so I'm happy I have some company, even if it's just for a little while. How long are you going to be here for?"

"Uh, I don't know… I might leave Monday."

"Oh, I wish you could stay longer. So what have you been up to?"

"Just being a mom, so nothing new but I am going to apply to go to Denver University."

"Oh really, that would be great for you."

"Yeah, I just have to find someone to watch Brendan while I am in class since really nobody in my family can because of work and school and everything. I was thinking maybe your mom can."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure she can and will want to. I'll ask her for you."

"That would be great if you did."

"Are you hungry because I made extra." He said pointing to the kitchen.

"No, no… I ate before coming."

I felt so awkward being here with Brendan but we are friends so I don't know why I have to make things feel awkward for me.

"So how was traveling with him?"

"Umm… pretty good but he hated flying. He wouldn't stop crying which annoyed me and the other passengers."

Spencer laughed.

"Stop laughing. If you were the one flying with him you wouldn't think it was funny." I bent down and picked up the sleeping child out of his car seat and wrapped him in a blanket. "Everyone kept staring at me and giving me a disgusted look."

"Aw, I'm sorry." He said laughing giving me a side hug. "But you must be tired."

"Yeah, I am actually. It's just so exhausting taking care of a baby on my own never the less traveling with him on my own."

"Well why don't you give me him for the night and you can sleep without waking up from him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. You have to care of him on your own while I'm out here so the least I can do is give you a break from him. And besides, he needs daddy time."

"Alright. Good night Bren, I love you." I whispered. I gave him a kiss on the top of his head and gently handed him to Spencer. "Just wake me if you need help when he wakes up during the middle of the night."

"Teddy, don't worry, I think I can handle my son. You just go rest. The extra bedroom is the second door on the left down the hall."

"Okay, thanks. There's an extra bottle in the bag if he gets hungry."

"Teddy, just go to sleep and trust me with him."

"Okay, okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning I woke up fully refresh. I don't even remember the last time I slept without being woken up in the middle of the night from Brendan. I got out of bed and saw that Spencer and Brendan were already awake.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Spencer asked.

I walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "Best sleep I had in a while for sure. Did he wake up much last night?"

"Just once."

"Oh that's good, he's starting to sleep through the night. Have you fed him yet?"

"No, he drank that bottle last night, so he's probably hungry."

I grabbed Brendan from Spencer and lifted him up in the air. "Aw good morning baby, ready to eat?" I took my boob out and put it in his mouth and rubbed his back. "There you go."

Spencer kept staring at me as I breast fed.

"What, do I have something on my face or something? Stop staring."

"It's just so hard not to stare at my pretty baby mama and son."

I blushed and threw the pillow that was behind me at him.

"Does that hurt?"

"What, breast feeding?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head. "It did the first time I did it but now I love the feeling, it makes me feel close to him. Kinda like sex, it hurts at first but then it feels good and you feel close to your partner."

Spencer started to laugh. "Wow, referring breast feeding to sex. That's the first I think."

I laughed. "I mean it as similar concepts. So umm… what do you have planned for us to do today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought we could just hang around unless you have something you want to do or see."

"I'm up for anything." I sat Brendan up on my lap and burped him. "You know I think he looks just like you. Each day when I look at him, I see you and only you, which annoys me."

H e laughed. "Why does it annoy you?"

"Because, you're not around and I have to be constantly reminded of you."

"Well be happy because he'll be good looking just like his daddy."

I smiled. "He most certainly will."


	25. Chapter 25

**Sunday September 13, 2015**

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow, it seems like you just got here."

"That's because I did and I don't have to but I don't want us to be a distraction on you since you have school."

"But you and Brendan won't and I actually like having you and him here, I like having the company. I get lonely here, you know. And I want to spend more time with my son." Spencer grabbed my hand. "Stay longer."

I stared down at our hands. "Spencer, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because... Look, I understand you want to spend more time with Brendan especially since you barely get to see him as it is, but Denver is my home and I should really get back. I've been gone long enough with the baby."

"What can I do to make you stay longer?"

"Spencer, there's nothing you can do or say to make me stay longer. This isn't my home and I only came to visit for the weekend. I wasn't planning on staying longer than Monday. And besides, I don't even have the baby essentials our son would need and I would need even if…"

Spencer didn't let me finish and leaned over giving me a kiss on my lips. I smiled and licked my lips when our lips broke and stared up into his blue eyes.

"Mmm…"

"You liked that, didn't you?" He murmured.

I didn't reply but with a smile and he leaned in to kiss me again. I just miss his kisses and I just miss him. He picked me up off the sofa and carried me into his room still kissing me. He laid me on his bed and got on top of me. This just reminds me of the time back in November.

"S-Spencer, we can't."

He stopped and stared down at me. "You're right we shouldn't, but we should." He continued to kiss me.

I heard Brendan start to cry, which was perfect timing because it seemed like our kissing was about to turn into something more. I pushed Spencer off me and got up and walked over to the extra room where he was sleeping.

"Aw, what's wrong baby?" I asked picking up my crying son. "Did you know what daddy was about to do to mommy and you didn't want to allow that?" I whispered. "I know I didn't want that to happen." I walked over to my diaper bag and grabbed a binky and put it in his mouth. "Shh, go back to sleep." I said softly rocking him. He grabbed a hold of my finger and held tight onto it. I saw Spencer walk in and laid next to me on the bed.

"How is he?" He asked.

I stared down at my son who was falling back asleep. "He just wanted me, that's it."

"I want you too. If I cry, do I get you?"

I smiled and pushed him with left arm. "Go to bed. You have class tomorrow."

He smiled. "But I am in bed."

"I meant your bed."

He smirked. "Technically this is my bed."

"I mean the bed in your room, the bed you slept in last night and the night before and so on."

He frowned. "I want to sleep in here with you and our son especially if this is going to be the last night I'll see you both in a while. Please."

"Fine, but no touchy, touchy with me."

"Ha, that's no fun, but fine, no touchy, touchy."

When Brendan finally fell back asleep, I gently laid him in the middle of me and Spencer and kissed him.

"I love you, goodnight." I whispered to him.

"I love you too, the both of you." Spencer whispered.

The next day, I woke up about 7:15 and Spencer was already awake since he has to get ready for his 8:00 class. Brendan was still sleeping, so I left him in the bed and walked out of the room to the kitchen where Spencer was cooking himself some breakfast.

"Hey Spencer." I said yawning. "What cha making?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"Some scrambled eggs. Would you like any?"

"Uh, no I'm fine."

"I really hate how you're leaving today, especially with what happened last night, the _kiss_ or should I say _kisses_. Are you sure you can't stay longer? Come on, one more week."

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. "Bren and I will just be a distraction on you and you need to focus on school and not on us."

He sighed. "When is your flight?"

"Umm…" I took my phone out to look. "Twelve."

"Oh, well it was real nice having you and him here, you know, and I wish you could stay longer."

"Yeah, I know, and it was nice seeing you too even if it was only for two days. So you are going to ask you mom if she can watch Bren when I go back to school, right?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll text or call you with what she says but I'm sure she will. When will you start?"

"Well first, I have to apply and get accepted but I could probably start next semester, I mean if I get accepted."

"Don't worry, you will. If you can get into Yale, then you can get in to Denver."

Oh how I want to be at Yale. "Yeah I know… but I wish I was going to Yale instead."

"Denver may not be an Ivy League college, but it's still a great school."

"Yeah, I know but Yale is my dream school. I have always dreamed to go to that school and graduate becoming a journalist."

"And you will still become one, just at Denver and at least you went to Yale and lived out that dream even if it was only for a year."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Spencer looked at his watch and he needed to go so he wouldn't be late for class. He walked into the bedroom were Brendan was sleeping and gave him a kiss and told him he loved him and walked back out to give me a hug.

"Well have a safe flight back."

"Yeah, thanks for having us."

He smiled and headed out but he stopped halfway. "Lock up when you leave."

I nodded and closed the door behind him. I leaned against the door and crossed my arms. _I love you Spencer_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Wednesday September 23, 2015**

"Dad, door!" I shouted.

"Teddy, get it for me, it's Beau. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Dad, I'm busy doing my college app and caring for Brendan and watching Toby. He can wait."

"I'm sure you can take a twenty second break to get the door."

"Well he has to wait because I'm not getting it."

I saw my dad walking down the stairs. "What has gotten into you lately? Wait, what did you and Spencer even do when you visited him?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I am not pregnant again and Spencer and I did not have sex if that is what you're getting at. It's just a baby and school, it's just too hard. Why couldn't Spencer be the one to quit school? I should have been the one continuing with it at Yale."

"Hey Beau, come on in. I'll be back in a minute." He said going back up.

He sat on the chair closest to the door. "Hey Teddy."

"Beau, I'm too busy to talk so just sit there and be quiet until my dad comes back down."

"Well, it's nice to see you too."

Brendan started to cry because Toby hit him with one of his toys as he laid in his swing.

I sighed and closed my laptop. "Toby, why did you have to do that? Toys are not meant to be used as weapons, especially against a sweet little baby." I said as I picked my baby up. I put his binky in his mouth and gave him a kiss. "You're okay Bren."

"So Teddy, I was wondering if you would-"

My phone started to ring interrupting him. "Hold that thought." I grabbed my phone and saw Spencer was calling.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked.

"I was doing my college app, but Toby threw his toy at Bren and he started to cry, so I'm on mommy duty now. What are you up to?"

"I'm just in between classes so I thought I would see what my baby and baby mama is up to."

I started to laugh. "Don't call me that but hold on real quick. So what did you want Beau?"

"Beau's at your house?" Spencer asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me."

"Uh, I have a boyfriend…"

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Spencer…"

"Oh…" Beau said disappointedly. "Well he's a lucky guy."

"Since when are you and Spencer back together?" Dad asked coming back down.

"Yeah Teddy, since when?" Spencer asked hearing my dad in the background.

I bit my lip. "Since… since I went to Boston the other week, uh-huh, since then."

"Does that mean we're back together because if we are you just made me the happiest guy right now?" Spencer said.

"Hold on." I said into my phone.

"Well I'm happy for you because he's a good guy for you. Now let's go Beau." Dad said. "I'll be back later Teddy."

"Okay bye…" I watched them leave the house. "Kay, I'm back."

"Are we really back together?"

"I'm going to be completely honest about what just happened. Beau asked me out so I panicked and said we're back together so he would just give up that fantasy he has about me because I will never get back with him, never in a million of years."

"You just made me the saddest guy on earth now, you got my hopes up."

"More like second saddest, but I'm sorry I got your hopes up, forgive me?"

"Only if you go on a real date with me, just you and me and no Brendan."

"And when would that happen?"

"This weekend, that is one of the reasons why I called you, to tell you I'm coming up this weekend. I miss you and Bren too much. So what do you say, just you and me and my parents can watch our son."

I was quiet thinking if I should or not.

"Teddy?" Spencer said.

Umm… fine, you and me Saturday."

"Great, can't wait. I have to go now."

"Alright bye."

"I love my two favorite people in the whole wide world." He said.

"Spencer, I'm not with your parents."

"I'm talking about you and Bren, silly. Now I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and stared down at my phone. "Toby, what is your sister getting herself into?"

He started to laugh and continued playing.

**Saturday September 26, 2015**

"Bren, what should mommy wear on her date with daddy today?" I asked my son as I looked through my closet. "I guess I'll wear this." I pulled out a pretty blue knitted sweater with white shorts and black flats. As I finished getting ready mom yelled down to me that Spencer was here, so I put Bren in his car seat with a blanket on top and carried him up. "Hey Spence."

He glanced up and smiled when he saw us. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be back later." I shouted.

Spencer grabbed the car seat from me and carried our son out to his car for me.

"I see you trying to look all cute for me." Spencer smiled as he got into the driver's seat.

"Are you saying I look ugly each time I see you?"

"Nope, I'm just pointing out you look cute today."

I blushed a little.

"Look at those cheeks, I made you blush."

"I know I'm better looking than the street but keep those eyes of yours off me and on the road."

When we got back to Spencer's house, I stayed in the car while he handed off the baby to his parents and he got back in the car. He kept staring at me before he started the car.

"Oh my gosh, stop it." I said covering my face with my hand.

He started to laugh. "What am I even doing? "

"You're staring."

"What, I can't stare at a pretty girl who's in my car with me?"

"Nope."

He laughed and started the car.

"Where are you even taking me?" I asked.

"Dinner and then we can just hang around."

"Same guy, same dates." I said shaking my head at him.

"What, does little miss Teddy don't like my idea of a date?"

"Didn't say that. I meant you would think college would change your idea of a date, not being the same as high school. I bet it's at the same restaurant too."

"Pshh… No." He said grinning.

"Mmm… that's what I thought, but it's okay. I like high school Spencer."

When we got to the restaurant, we ordered our food and just sat staring at each until the food came.

"So, how's school?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Let's not talk about school or the baby."

"Then there's nothing to talk about because school and the baby is our life."

"How about you tell me what happened the other day when I called you?"

"What are you even talking about? Oh never mind, the Beau thing . He asked me out and I said you're my boyfriend, nothing more to it.'

"Yeah, but we're not as far as I know together. So why did you tell him that?"

"The only reason why I said we were was because he would continue to bother me until I said yes and I'm not in the mood to be annoyed by him. I get annoyed as it is with him at my house like each day."

Spencer laughed.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny."

"How about we annoy the hell out of him and actually date?"

I looked down at my hands avoiding eye contact.

"Teddy, come on. I've changed, a baby changed me, fatherhood changed me. It made me realize what I want, and what I want is you and our son."

"You may have changed but it doesn't change the fact you cheat on me while I was pregnant and married. Would I get back with you, yes but you need to gain my trust back before we get back together."

"How am I supposed to do that when we aren't together?"

I was thinking about what he said and I knew he was right. How can he gain my trust back if we aren't even together?

"Teddy? I promise I won't be so stupid again. I am not the same guy I was four months ago." Spencer placed his hand on top of his. "I love you."

"I understand what you're going at but how do I know you won't cheat on me again? You cheated on me two times within four years."

"It's called _trust_."

"Then what was it called before because I trusted you."

"I know, and I was stupid. I don't even know why I did that. I love you and only you." He paused. "You know what they say, third time's the charm."

"They do say that, don't they?" I let out a breath and nodded. "Okay."

He smiled and got up from where he was sitting and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"You just don't know how happy you just made me."

"Just don't be stupid again."

"Don't worry I won't."


	27. Chapter 27

**Tuesday October 13, 2015**

Today, I have a meeting with the Dean of Denver University about transferring from Yale to there. I did some research and I realize I didn't have to reapply but I can just transfer since I technically didn't officially drop out of Yale but simply took a semester off. I dropped the baby over at the Walsh's house so Spencer's mother can watch him while I meet with the Dean.

As I was walking on the campus, I saw so many cute college boys. Ah, Teddy, snap out of it, you have a boyfriend. I walked over to the building where the Dean's office was and waited for him to see me.

"Miss. Duncan, Dean Phillips will see you now." The front desk woman said.

I stood up and headed into his office.

"Hello, Miss. Duncan." He said shaking my hand when I walked in. "How are you?"

"Hi, I'm pretty good, you?"

"I'm well." He said. "Please take a seat."

I replied with a smile and sat in front of him.

"So, I understand you would like to transfer to this college."

"Yes."

"What college are you transferring from?"

"Yale…"

"Oh great school. May I ask why you are transferring?"

"I'll be completely honest. I ended up pregnant back in November and had a baby four months ago. I know it wasn't the smartest thing for someone as smart as me to do, but it just happened. Obviously I can't go to Yale anymore with a four month old but my parents encouraged me to switch to Denver and I can have them and the baby's father family watch him while I'm finishing school."

"I like how honest you are about that. I know a lot of people would have never admitted to that." He looked through my documents. "And I'm not going to hold that against you. I see you got straight A's through high school taking all AP classes and I see you got A's and B's at Yale. I'm sure Denver U. will love to have you."

I smiled. "Does that mean I'm in?"

"Yes Miss. Duncan, what you are majoring in?"

"Journalism, I've just always had an interest of becoming a journalist ever since freshman year of high school."

"Well lucky for you we have a great journalism department, maybe not as great as Yale, but it is still a great department."

"I'm fine with that. I just want to finish school and I don't want a baby preventing me from doing so. When do I start?"

"I'm thinking next semester, so at the beginning of January."

"That's what I figured."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Since you have no questions, you may leave now and welcome to Denver U." He stood up as I got up and shook my hand again.

I smiled. "Thanks."

As I walked out of the building, I took my phone out to text Spencer the good news.

_T: Got in! I start in January. _

_S: Aw, that's great! I knew you would._

I put my phone away and walked around the campus for a little bit just to get a feel of where I'm going to be going to school at. It's not Yale… but it's still a somewhat good school. I headed back to my car and drove back over to the Walsh's to pick up my son.

"Oh hi Teddy, you're back early." Linda said. "I would have thought you would have taken advantage of not having him with you."

"Yeah… I have nothing else to do."

"So, how did your meeting with the Dean go?"

I smiled over at Brendan. "Well you better get used of seeing him more because I start next semester."

"Oh that's great."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. But I think he thought I was crazy to be transferring from Yale because Denver is pretty mediocre compared to Yale."

"Well considering your situation, it's understandable."

I took my phone out to see what time it was. "Yeah, well we better get going."

"Okay, well have a great rest of the day and don't be a stranger with him." She laid Brendan in his car seat. "We love seeing him. It's the highlight of our day."

I picked up the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag and headed towards the door. "I won't and thanks again for watching him for me. Bye."

"Bye." She closed the door behind me.

"Mommy's going back to college Brendan. Mommy is going to be able to get you everything you need and deserve with a job I will love." I placed him in my car. I gave him a kiss and closed the door heading back home.

**Sunday October 18, 2015**

"Mom, I was thinking…"

She looked up from her laptop. "What about Sweets?"

"So here me out and keep an open mind about it." I took a seat on the arm of the couch. "I was down in my room the other day and I realized my room is just not big enough for both me and Brendan anymore since he's growing and I have like no space for his items anymore."

"What do you want me to do? This house just doesn't have enough rooms."

"I was wondering if I could get my own apartment. I did some research online and I found the perfect apartment. It's a two bedroom, good price in a good area, and it's furnished. All I'll have to do is bring the baby's crib."

"How much is it?"

"Twelve hundred but like I said, it's fully furnished and it's in the perfect location in a safe, family friendly area."

"Teddy, do you really think this is a good idea? You won't be able to get any help with the baby."

"Like I do anyways." I murmured. "Have you been down in my room lately? I have no room for anything anymore. I just want my own space and want to be independently on my own since I'm an adult and have a child."

She sighed and knew I was right. "I'll talk it over with your father and see's what he thinks."

I gave her a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said excitedly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thursday October 15, 2015**

"Teddy, come here." Mom shouted down to me. I grabbed the baby monitor and headed up. I saw both my parents sitting on the living room couch.

"Yes mother, you wanted me?" I said as I sat down.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you about your living situation."

"Your mother told me you want to get your own apartment."

"Oh dad, I found the perfect place. It's a two bedroom, two bath, fully furnish apartment, in a nice family friendly neighborhood."

"How much is rent?" He asked.

"Twelve hundred but keep in mind it's totally furnished and it's cheaper than a college dorm room and I get more space for the money. My bedroom is getting too crowded with all of mine and Brendan's things. And I am now an adult with a child who needs her own space."

"She does make an excellent point, Bob. She needs her own space and we just don't have it here."

"And just think about all that extra space you'll have with me and the baby gone. You could turn my room into that man cave you've always wanted, or mom a yoga room. And these apartments are brand new. So?"

"Oh, a man cave. Things I can do, things I can do." He mumbled to himself.

"Don't forget two less children." I pointed out.

"Deal! When do you leave?"

"I first have to meet with the housing manager, so maybe in a month."

"A month?" Dad said disappointedly.

"Maybe sooner; but thank you!" I hugged both my parents. "I love you guys!"

I saw Gabe walk out of the kitchen. "Teddy's leaving; does that mean I get my own room finally?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Mom asked.

"No."

"Well for your information Gabe, yes Brendan and I are moving out."

"So do I get your room?"

"I'm making it into my man cave." Dad said.

"So dad get's a man cave and I still have to share a room with a two year old?"

"Yup, that's right Gabe." I said laughing.

I started to hear Brendan whimper through the baby monitor. "Well I guess, Bren's awake, so I'm gonna go and see him and thank you again. It will make my life a whole bunch easier than it is right now."

"You're welcome baby girl." Dad said.

I ran down to my room and picked up my son out of his crib. "Aw, did my little jelly bean have a good nap?" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and sat in the rocking chair with him on my lap. "We're going to be getting out of this cramp room real soon, I promise. It will be just you and me and I'll have my own room and you will have yours." I gave him another kiss and just sat rocking back and forth in the chair thinking about everything, about life, about my future. "We will be alright, I promise." I murmured.

**Saturday October 31, 2015**

"Teddy, can you take me trick or treating?" Charlie asked walking into my room in her little pirate costume.

"Charlie, I can't. I need to stay home with my baby. Can you ask Gabe or mom?"

She shook her head. "I want you to take me."

I sighed and grabbed my phone to see what time it was and how cold it was outside. "Fine, but we can only be out for an hour to an hour and a half. I don't need Brendan getting sick from being outside in the cold, especially with me moving in a week. So go up and wait for me while I dress him in something warm."

"Yay, thanks!" She said running up.

I laid Brendan on my bed and put him in a white and blue bear footie pajama, with cotton socks and a matching hat and bib. I put him in his car seat with a super soft, light blue blanket on top and carried him up stairs once I grabbed my diaper bag and phone. I grabbed the stroller from the garage and put the car seat on it.

"Okay Char, let's go." I shouted standing near the front door.

"Yay."

She followed me out the door with her little bag. "Mom, we'll be back later." I shouted closing the door behind me.

"Teddy, can we go to the fair?" She asked.

"No, we are only going to go around the neighborhood for an hour and then come back home." She pouted. "I'm sorry Char, but the baby shouldn't be out in the cold all night or I would take you."

As we walked around door by door, my phone started to vibrate. I stopped and took my phone out. Des sent me a text.

_D: How I'm spending my Halloween. *Attaches photo*_

The photo she attached to the text was her at a party, I probably would have been at if I didn't have the baby and still going to Yale.

I took a photo of my night and sent it to her.

_T: How I'm spending mine. *Attaches photo* Jealous? _

"Okay, Char, time to head back home."

"Aw! Can we stay out longer?"

"No, it's getting late and me and my little jelly bean here is tired and want to go to bed and I think you got plenty of candy as it is."

"Fine."

I held her hand and headed back to the house. When we got back, I carried my son down and laid him in his crib and just jumped into bed where I basically just passed out. I've just been so exhausted lately raising a child on my own, I can't even imagine how it will be when I'm back in school. If only Spencer is here to help me…

**EHH… IN MY OPINION NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER… MY OTHER STORY WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW OR TODAY DEPENDING WHEN YOUR READING THIS ._. EITHER WAY IT SHOULD BE UP FRIDAY SINCE IT'S HALF WRITTEN. THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS WILL BE MUCH BETTER, PROMISE! I ALMOST REACHED TEN THOUSAND VIEWS ON THIS STORY, WOW! THANKS FOR READING. OH AND IF YOU HAVE A CHAPTER SUGGESTION OR REQUEST, I'LL CONSIDER THEM ALL. KAY BYE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Saturday November 21, 2015**

Today I'm moving into my apartment. I'm having Spencer's parents watch Brendan since my family is helping me move in and I don't need him getting in the way. All I really have to bring is my mine and Brendan's clothes and bedding since the place is fully furnished besides having to go out and buy kitchen supplies.

"What do you even have in this box Teddy?" Gabe asked carrying it into my apartment. "It's heavy as hell."

I laughed. "Oh, that's only some of Brendan's sheets and blankets."

"Don't you feel strong?" PJ asked sarcastically laughing.

Gabe placed the box on the floor of the apartment. "I need to go lift some weights to get my manhood back."

"What, some two pounders?" I asked laughing.

"More like one pounders." PJ said laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, real funny guys."

I stuck my tongue out at him in a playful way.

"Wow, Teddy, I'm impress." Dad said walking in. "This is a nice little apartment for you and your son, but no boys. We don't need another little Brendan anytime soon."

"Dad, you act like I'm going to cheat on Spencer. Well guess what, I won't. The only boy I will have here will be Brendan and maybe Gabe and PJ, if they're lucky."

"Wow, we're helping you move and we can't even come over?" Gabe said.

"I got this to get away from you."

"I love you too sis!" PJ said sarcastically.

"Boys, go get the last few boxes for your sister." Mom said walking in carrying a box.

"W-What, why can't she do it, she got feet." Gabe said pointing down at my legs.

"Boys, now!" Mom said pointing towards the door.

I laughed and carried some boxes that contain my clothes to my room. As I was putting them in the closet, I saw my mom walk in.

"Teddy, do you need any help unpacking?"

"No, you guys can leave if you want but thanks for the help."

"You're welcome Sweets." She gave me a hug and she and the rest of my family left leaving me in the house alone. This is mines… all mines.

A few hours after getting somewhat situated, I decided to go pick up my son from the Walsh's.

"Oh, hi Teddy." Paul said when he opened the door. "Come in."

I smiled. "Thanks for watching Bren for me today."

"No problem. So, how are you?" He asked.

"Tired, but over all good, you?"

"I'm well."

"So umm… where's my baby at?" I asked looking around the living room.

"Upstairs, I'll go get him."

"Thanks." I took a seat on the couch when he left. I felt awkward sitting on the couch but it didn't last long because five minutes later he came back down with him.

I stood up holding my arms out. "Aw, there's my little jelly bean." I gave him a kiss when Paul handed me him.

"He's such a good baby, definitely not how Spencer was. He was such a little whiner."

I laughed. "Yeah he is a good baby, I got real lucky."

"So are you settled in your apartment now?" He asked

"I wouldn't necessarily say I am, I still have a lot to unpack but I'm somewhat settled. I have all of his things situated and I'll deal with the rest while he's sleeping or when I have him busy doing something else."

"Well you can always bring him back over if he's a distraction on you."

I took my phone out to see what time it is and put it back in my bag. "We should get going… I still need to-" I stopped when I felt something or someone basically jump onto me from behind which startled me, but I realize only one person would do that, Spencer. I turned around and smiled and then slapped his arm.

"You know, I was hoping for a kiss more than a hit." Spencer said laughing.

"You scared me and almost made me drop the baby."

He wrapped his arm around me still laughing. "I'm sorry."

"I'll leave you guys alone." His dad said leaving the room.

"What are you doing back?" I asked.

"Thanksgiving break of course."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, Thanksgiving is on Thursday."

He chuckled. "I've missed you."

I smiled. "I've missed you too but I really need to go now. I still need to go get something for dinner and I'm like really tired."

"Then let's go out for dinner." Spencer suggested.

I shook my head. "I'm really not in the mood of going out tonight. I'll just pick up a pizza or something on my way back."

"Maybe I can stay the night with you."

I smiled and shook my head. "I want the apartment all to myself the first night, maybe tomorrow you can."

"Definitely." He lifted my chin up with his hand and gave me a kiss. "Love you and I love you Brendan."

"Okay my little jelly bean, ready to see our new home?" I asked as I headed out.

"Jelly bean? Why do you call our son that?" Spencer asked walking me out.

I placed Bren in his car seat. "Bean is kinda short for Brendan if you rearrange the letters and the jelly part sounds cute."

Spencer laughed. "Well get back safe and text me your new address so I can come by tomorrow."

I shut the door and gave Spencer a hug. "I will. Bye."

We kissed again and I got into the car and drove off. I picked up a pizza on the way back to my place and carried it and Brendan in. I turned on the lights and place the pizza and my keys on the table.

"Look Bren, this is our home, our new home." I walked around and showed him. "This is your room and this is mine." I sat in the rocking chair and fed him real quick and laid him in his bed to sleep. "I love you." I leaned over the crib and gave him a kiss closing the door behind me.

**Sunday November 22, 2015**

I woke up the next day finding I had a new text from Spencer.

_S: Hey give me your address so I can come over and spend the whole day with you (:_

_T: 3645 South Ashberg Street. Unit.32 on the third floor the building closest to the playground. I have to buzz you in._

_S: Can I come over now?_

_T: I just woke up and look like crap._

_S: I don't care, I'll be over in a few._

I slammed my head back down on my pillow and went back to sleep. Twenty minutes later, I heard a buzzing sound. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow not wanting to get up. It wouldn't stop so I got up and wrapped myself in a blanket to buzz who I'm assuming Spencer in. After I did that I went over and laid down on the couch. I heard a knock on my door a minute later.

"It's open!" I shouted.

I saw Spencer open the door and walk in.

I looked up as he walked over to me. "Hey." I said tiredly.

"Hey, nice place."

I yawned. "Yeah, it's not finished yet. I was up late unpacking last night."

"Why?"

"So the baby isn't distracting me during the day." I scooted over for Spencer to sit next to me and I laid my head on his arm. I yawned again. "I literally just woke up again two minutes ago."

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "Is the baby still sleeping?"

"I assume he is since he hasn't cried yet this morning wanting something."

He smiled. "Good, we can have some much needed alone time." Spencer scooped me up and placed me on his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared up at him. "You're going to be a distraction on me today, aren't you?"

"I'm a good distraction." He cupped my face and gave me a kiss. "You know, we haven't done anything in a year now."

I stared at him. "What are you getting at Spencer?"

"Let's have sex tonight."

I started to hear Brendan whimper through the baby monitor. I got up and headed over to his room. "If that's all you want, then you can leave."

"Teddy, come on, we haven't done anything in a year."

I picked up Brendan from his crib. "Bren, tell daddy we don't want more babies." He started to make cute little noises like he was saying that.

"See no sex." I carried Brendan out to the living room and sat on the couch with him on my lap.

"I'll wear a condom this time."

"Condom's are not a hundred percent affected." I was quiet. "I have an idea, why don't you have sex with yourself because you won't be doing anything with me for a long, long time and nothing will change my mind."

"Fine, no sex, but all I'm saying it's been a year."

"Has it really Spencer? Maybe for me but really for you?"

"Are you trying to say I had sex with someone else besides you?"

"I'm not saying anything other than you won't be doing anything with me and you have to accept that."

"Yeah, I got it loud and clear." He grabbed his jacket off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked getting up.

"I'm gonna go."

"Why, I thought you wanted to hang with us today?"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. Is he mad because I said we won't have sex for a long ass time? He's being real immature with this if that's the reason. Does he think he can guilt me into having it with him because it won't work.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thursday November 26, 2015**

Spencer is being so immature about the whole not having sex thing. I haven't seen or talked to him since Sunday, so if he thinks he can guilt me into it, it's not going to work like last time. Anyways, since today is Thanksgiving, I'm heading over to my parent's house to spend it with my family.

"Thanksgiving is one of the best holidays besides Christmas." I said to my son as I laid him in the car seat. "You have an excuse to eat way too much than you should, but you won't know how truly great it is until you are much older."

I slammed the door and headed over to my parent's house. My phone started to ring as I was driving, so I pulled over when I had a chance to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey T."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Wanna go Black Friday shopping with me?"

"You know I want to, but my son comes first, so I have to stay home with him."

"Can't your parents watch him, or isn't Spencer back, can't he watch him?"

"I mean I guess I can see if he can."

"K, text me if you can or not."

"K, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

After I got off the phone, I started the car back up and headed straight to my parents. When I got to my parents, I grabbed the baby from the back and headed in.

"Hey." I shouted.

"Is that you Teddy?" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

I walked over and sat on the floor. "Yeah, me and Brendan." I placed Brendan on the floor belly down. "You're getting to the age you will start learning to crawl, so I think it's belly time, time." He started to lift his head up. "Aw, you're getting so strong." I took my phone out to call Spencer to see if he can have the baby tonight.

I scrolled through my phone to his number and called it. It rang five times before he answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry for how-"

"It's totally fine." I said interrupting him. "But can you have the baby tonight?"

"Have him as in have him spend the night?"

"Uh-huh, I'll pick him up in the morning or you can bring him over."

"What are you doing that you can't bring him with or stay with him?"

"Well I want to go Black Friday shopping, but I don't want to bring him. Anyways can you?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. When will you bring him over?"

"Uh… I don't know, I'll text you before I leave."

"Alright. Bye."

"K, Bye."

"You're going Black Friday shopping? Take me with you." Gabe said.

I gave him a weird look. "No, I'm going with Ivy, which reminds me, I need to text her."

_T: Spence will watch the baby, where do you want to meet up at?_

_I: Meet me at Style Zone. There's a huge sell there._

_T: K._

"Tummy time is over." I said picking my son up. I got up and sat on the couch with him on my lap. "You're going to be with daddy tonight, so be good for him."

Brendan started to gurgled.

"Aw, you're so cute. Are you saying, don't leave me with daddy?" I asked laughing. "Don't worry, it will be for only a night and then you'll be back with me."

A few hours later of visiting with everyone, the food was done and we all headed into the kitchen to eat.

"Okay, before we start eating, I want to start a new Duncan tradition, saying what we are thankful each Thanksgiving. I'll go first. I'm thankful for you all and this delicious food PJ made. Teddy, you're next." She said.

"Umm… okay. I'm thankful for having loving people in my life and for having Brendan in my life."

"PJ, you're next."

"I'm thankful for my job."

"Gabe."

"I'm thankful we don't have to do this each day."

"Charlie."

"Food!"

"Bob."

"Oh, I'm just thankful for life and my family."

PJ placed us all a plate of food of everything he made in front of each of us. Brendan tried reaching for the food, which I thought was cute.

"So, we need to tell you kids something." Mom said.

"What about?" PJ asked.

"There's no easy way of saying this." Dad said getting a little emotional. He told us how he went to the doctors a few weeks ago and he told him some, scary, surprising news about his health.

The whole room grew quiet and there was not a dry eye in the house, besides Charlie, Toby, and of course Brendan since they didn't know what was happening.

"Are you going to die?" Gabe asked.

I slapped his arm. "Gabe, don't even ask that. There's treatment if he is going through with it, are you?"

"Yes, but I first have to have surgery and then the treatment begins."

"When's the surgery?" PJ asked.

"Two weeks." Mom said. "So we will need a lot of help with Charlie, Toby, and just around the house. I'm mainly talking to you Gabe."

"What, why me?"

"Because you live here, unlike the other two."

He stabbed his fork in the turkey. "Fine…"

After we finished eating, I texted Ivy telling her I'm not going shopping with her now. I'm just not in the mood after hearing about my dad. I decided to head home, so I said my byes, and got back in my car. When I got back, I laid Brendan down in his crib and called Spencer to tell him I changed my mind. I had tears running down my face as I dialed his number thinking about my dad.

"Hey, are you coming over now?"

"No, I changed my mind about shopping…"

"Are you okay?" He asked. He could tell from the sound of my voice I was or I am crying.

I sniffled. "Umm… not really."

"What's wrong?"

I didn't reply.

"Teddy? Please tell me."

"I, I don't want to say it because I don't want it to be happening."

"What are you even talking about?"

"My dad…" I paused. "He has _cancer_."

"Oh, Teddy, I'm so sorry."

"I'm gonna go." I muttered in the phone.

"Want me to come over?" He asked.

"N-no… I, I want to be alone." I hung up and ran over to my room and jumped into my bed. I laid there thinking. How could I not know? The major weight lost, the hair loss? How could I not know? I cried myself to sleep that night, hoping I'll wake up and all this was just a dream.

**SOOOO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WASN'T PLANNING ON MAKING BOB HAVE CANCER BUT I WAS WATCHING GOOD LUCK CHARLIE EARLIER WHEN HE WAS STILL FAT. AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT THAT EPISODE WITH HIM ALL THE SUDDEN SOMEWHAT SKINNY AND THAT EPISODE WHEN HE WAS TALKING TO PJ ABOUT LOSING HIS HAIR AND STUFF. AND THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS YOUTUBER WHO HAS CANCER AND I'M LIKE, I'M GOING TO MAKE BOB HAVE CANCER :p ANYWAYS, REMEMBER TO REVIEW, AND GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! OH, AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS STORY WILL HAVE. I THINK I KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO END IT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS I'LL BE CARRYING THIS STORY OUT ON. KAY, THANKS FOR READING!**


	31. Chapter 31

The next day I woke up to the cry of the baby. I groaned. I didn't want to get up and be a mom. I just want to lay in bed all day being depressed over the news about my dad. The crying wouldn't stop, so I finally got up and headed over to his room. I picked up the crying child and laid him on the changing table to put a clean diaper on.

"Don't pee on mommy or we will have a huge problem." He kept trying to touch his little wiener but I kept moving his hand away. "No touchy."

After I changed him, I walked into the living room to sit on the couch to feed him. I turned on the TV while I fed him to get my mind off things. "You know, I can't wait until I'm able to feed you baby food. I'm over breast feeding you now." I said rubbing his back.

As he continued to suck, I heard someone buzzing up to my apartment. I sighed and got up to buzz that person in. A minute later, I heard a knock on my door.

"Bren, who the hell is bothering mommy at ten in the morning?" I asked my son as I got up again. I looked through the peep hole through the door to see who it was… it was Spencer. "Why is daddy here so early?" I asked opening it. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He walked and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"For what, acting immature because I said its fine."

"No your dad."

"Oh, that." I shut the door and walked over to the couch. "It's fine, I'm fine. It's just part of life, but let's not talk about it."

"Okay, but just know I'm here for you, like I always am."

"Yeah, I know." I sat Brendan up and burped him. "So, when do you head back to Boston?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Oh…" I said disappointedly

"But I'll be back in three weeks for Christmas."

"Well I wish you didn't have to go, not yet anyways. I feel like you just got here."

"Let's just enjoy the two days we have together then."

I smiled. "Definitely." I handed Brendan over to Spencer. "Here, watch him while I take a shower and get dressed."

"Oh, I like the sound of my girlfriend being naked just 100 ft. away from me." Spencer said smirking.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "I'll be back in like forty."

When I got out of the shower, I saw Spencer laying in my bed. He was grinning when he saw me wrapped in a towel.

"No, out." I said pointing towards the door.

"No, I think I like this view more."

"Spencer, please don't get on my nerves today and just get out so I can get dressed. I'll be be done in like twenty minutes and then we can go do something."

"Fine." He got up and I walked over to lock my bedroom door when he left. As I was doing my makeup Spencer shouted to me. "Teddy, the baby is crying!"

"Yeah and?" I shouted back.

"How do I make him stop?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe put his binky in his mouth, play with him, bounce him up in the air, sing."

I quickly finished and walked out of my room. I laughed seeing Spencer trying to sooth our son. I held my hands out. "Here, give me my baby. I'll make him stop." Right when he got into my arms he stopped. "Aw, did you just want mommy?"

"How did you do that?" Spencer asked.

I laughed. "He's just a mama's boy which means he can't stand being away from me for a long period of time especially with people he doesn't really know."

"But I'm his dad."

"Who isn't around much. Just face it Spence, you're not around in his life so he isn't comfortable being left with you. But don't worry Bren, mommy is here now and won't leave you with this strange, strange man again." I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Spencer laughed. "Since when am I a strange, strange man?"

"You're not, but in Brendan's eyes you are."

Spencer took Brendan from me and lifted him up in the air. "Why don't you love daddy, Brendan? Daddy loves you. I'm the one who got mommy to have sex with me and pregnant with you. I'm the one who gave you you're looks. You need to love the guy who gave you life."

I started to laugh. "Technically I am the one who gave him life."

"You know exactly what I mean. Without my sperm he wouldn't be here."

"Exactly and I would still be at Yale. You're the reason why I'm no longer at Yale."

"Mine?"

"Yes yours. If you just wore a condom I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, we wouldn't have gotten married and then divorced, and more importantly I would still be at Yale."

"How many times do I have to apologize for you to stop resenting me for that? I know I fucked up a year ago, but I'm truly sorry."

I smiled and walked over to him and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed his face closer to mines.

"I like where this is going." He said in a husky voice.

I chuckled and gave him a kiss.

"I really like where this is going." He said when our lips broke. "Can we take it somewhere else?"

I smiled and shook my head. "It's not going any further than this." I got off him and sat on the floor with Brendan on my lap.

"You're such a tease."

"I know." I laid down on the floor and lift Brendan up placing him belling down on my feet. "Airplane!" Brendan started to giggle.

"You're so good with him. What did I do to get such a great baby mama?"

"I wish I could say the same about you, but I can't."

"Good because I'm not a mom."

"You know exactly what I mean. He needs a father figure."

"Well I'm going to be in his life more when I graduate next year."

"Yeah when he's two and you missed most of his life."

"What do you want me to do Teddy, quite school? Switch to DIPA?"

"Here's a question, I know you love singing and everything, but do you really think you can make a career out of it?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I won't know until I try."

"You have to know people to get into the industry unless you audition for some singing competition show but still that is one in a million. At least my career choice is more realistic and will bring me and my son home some money."

"You know most girlfriends would be supportive."

"I am or was supportive. I'm now thinking about our son and do you really think you will make it to the big times? The farthest you could go is being a hotel singer."

"I'll get an agent."

"Yeah and then you'll move to LA to be further away from me and our son."

"Teddy, what do you want me to do then? I'm not quitting school just because you don't think it's a good career choice for me. I love performing just like you love journalism. Don't you want me to do what I love?"

"Yes, but sometimes you have to think what's best for your kid or kids."

Spencer got up and sat across from me on the floor and grabbed my hand. "Teddy, I know it's scary to think what if plan A doesn't go the way you want but I have a plan B. But I'm positive my singing career will be successful. Just trust me on that."

"What's your plan B?" I curiously asked.

"It doesn't matter because plan A is the rout I'll be using. I'll be successful, you'll be successful, and we will be one successful little family."

**SO I WOULD HAVE UPDATED ON SUNDAY BUT MY FRIEND DISTRACTED ME SO HERE IS THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TOMORROW, PROMISE! NOW I GOTTA GO FINISH A ONE PAGE REFLECTION I HAVE HALF DONE. I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO ADD IN IT D: OH AND I WAS WONDERING, SHOULD I WRITE A SQUELE OR NO? JUST WONDERING ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT. OH AND THIS STORY SHOULD BE FINISHED BY THE END OF MAY IF NOT SOONER. I KNOW EXACTLY HOW I'M GOING TO END THIS BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I SHOULD CARRY THIS OUT FOR. I DON'T KNOW… I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wednesday December 9, 2015**

"Brendan look at that, the snow is really coming down out there. That means I have to dress you nice and warm because we need to go out and get you more diapers and maybe we can try some baby food." I put a hat, gloves, socks, and a jacket over his footie pajamas. "Perfect." I laid him down in his car seat and strapped him in. "Now a blanket to top it off. Now it's perfect." I grabbed my diaper bag and keys and we headed out.

When we got to the store, I put Brendan's car seat in the cart and pushed it over to the baby aisle. I sighed when I saw the cost of diapers when up again.

"Brendan you're going to make it so I won't be able to afford college." I grabbed the pack that was the best deal. "I think I need to talk to daddy about giving me money for your expenses. Now next on our list, baby food." I walked down the aisle to the baby food. "Hmm… baby food isn't cheap either, so we will get a couple to try." I looked through the shelves to see what kind he would like. "I think you will like apple sauce, banana and peaches, and one more. How about some carrots? Mmm… you're going to love carrots. Let's see, I got diapers, baby food… Oh, I almost forgot wipes." I walked down the aisle and grabbed the cheapest ones and headed to get checked out.

"Your total is 58.50" The cashier said.

I sighed and slid my credit card and headed back out to my car.

"Why do you have to be so expensive?"

Brendan sneezed. "Aw, bless you. I hope you're not getting sick." I placed the items I bought and Brendan in the car and headed back home.

When we got back home, I put everything away and sat on the couch with Brendan on my lap watching the Sesame Street. I grabbed my phone and decided to text Spencer about the money issue.

_T: You need to start helping me pay our son's expenses. I literally just spent almost 60 on one pack of diapers, wipes, and three jars of baby food._

Five minutes later Spencer called me.

"So?" I said.

"So basically you want child support?"

"Spencer yes, I think it's about time you start helping me pay for him. He's getting a whole lot more expensive now and I just can't afford it especially when I start school in a few weeks."

"Fine, how much do you want?"

"I don't care, just as long as I get a somewhat good amount. Like I said in the text, I spend almost sixty just on a pack of diapers, wipes, and three jars of baby food."

"How much do you spend a month on him normally?"

"I don't know, it depends but now he's growing and getting older so I will need to buy bigger clothes, teething rings, jars of baby food, others."

"Fine, I'll give you two hundred a month or my parents will. Is that good?"

"That's more than enough, but thank you."

"Alright, I have to get back to studying because I have a huge test tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't want to keep you then and good luck on the test, bye."

"Love you, bye."

**Tuesday, December 15, 2015**

Today is Brendan's six month check up, so we are heading over to his pediatrician to make sure he is one healthy little boy.

"Brendan Walsh." I heard the nurse say.

I got up and carried him into to the back room. The nurse told me to take off the clothes he's wearing so he is only in a diaper, so I did what I was told. Brendan started to whimper because he was getting cold so I wrapped him in his blanket until the doctor came.

"Hello Miss. Duncan." Dr. Reese said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, good and how is little Brendan?"

I looked down at him. "He's a happy little guy but I think he's starting to get sick. He's been sneezing a lot lately."

"Okay, I'll check on that. Have you started feeding him baby food yet?"

"Yes, I'm slowly changing his diet but I'm still breast feeding."

"Has he started teething yet?"

"Yes, a little."

"Great. Please lay him down on the table so I can examine him and it also looks like he will be getting two shots today."

"Okay."

The doctor checked his heartbeat, breathing, weight, height, eyes, and ears.

"Well everything is looking good for him. He is the correct weight and developing well for his age. It also seems like he's developing a cold so I will give you medicine for him."

"Okay."

Dr. Reese got up. "I'll be right back. I need to get the vaccinations and then you can be on your way." Ten minutes later she came back in. "Okay, so I'm going to give him two shots in the leg and you can be on your way. Please hold him sitting on this table."

I nodded and held Brendan so he wouldn't fall. The doctor gave him one shot and Brendan hollered.

"Shh… you're okay. Just one more shot." I murmured to him. The doctor gave him the second shot and he cried even louder.

"Okay, all done. Now let me get the medicine for him while you dress him."

I put his binky in his mouth for him to stop crying and quickly dressed him. I laid him in my arms rocking him trying to sooth him. "Shh… you're okay." I gave him a kiss and strapped him back in his car seat.

"Alright Miss. Duncan. Here's the medicine. He will need to take this twice a day, in the morning and at night for a week and if he gets sicker please bring him in and I will prescribe different medication for him."

"Okay thanks." I put the medication in my bag and we headed out. As I got I was about to start my car to drive back home, my phone vibrated showing I got a new text. It was from Spencer.

_S: Hey how was his appointment?_

_T: He had to get 2 shots and he's developing a little cold so the dr. gave me medicine for him._

_S: Oh okay. _

_T: When are you coming back?_

_S: Friday night._

_T: Yay, I miss you like crazy._

_S: Yeah me too._

**SO I'M WONDERING, SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY WHEN I'M DONE? I DON'T KNOW… I MIGHT. I THINK THERE WILL BE FORTY CHAPTER TOTAL AND THIS STORY SHOULD BE DONE IN TWO WEEKS. I WANT IT TO BE DONE BY THEN ANYWAYS. SO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! THANKS FOR READING.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thursday December 17, 2015**

"Teddy, tomorrow I need you to pick up Charlie from kindergarten and have her spend the night."

"What why? Why can't PJ, or Gabe? He's old enough to stay home and watch Charlie."

"Remember tomorrow is your father's surgery and you are the only one I trust. I will have Toby with me and PJ and Gabe are staying here together. Do you really think I will trust those boys with your sister?"

"How about she stays at Mrs. Dabney's? You guys are getting somewhat along."

"Just one night, that's all I'm asking for. I'll be back Saturday to pick her up."

"Fine, but Brendan is still a little sick. I don't want Charlie getting sick from him."

"Teddy, it'll be fine. Now I've packed her a backpack which you need to take with you before you leave. She gets out at twelve tomorrow so don't be late."

"Yeah, I got it. So what are they doing during dad's surgery?"

"The doctor's are going to try to get most of the tumor out and then he'll start chemo."

"Oh, will he be back for the holidays?"

"Yeah, yeah… he'll be out of the hospital by the twenty-third. So changing the subject, when do you start school?"

"Umm... January fourth I think."

"And Spencer's parents are watching the baby while you are in school, right?"

"Yeah, they're so nice to do that."

"Well I hope you tell them how much you appreciate it."

"I do trust me mom. Whenever I have them watch him for me, I thank them like a thousand times."

"Good girl."

**Friday, December 18, 2015**

I sat Brendan in his high chair. "Okay, open up." I started to make airplane noises. "Mmm… you like apples and blueberries." He smacked his lips spilling some out of his mouth. "And this is exactly why you are wearing a bib." I wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Open up again for the airplane to land. Mmm… yummy."

My phone started to ring. "Mommy will be right back." I ran over to my room to grab my cell phone off the charger. I looked at my caller id and Spencer was calling. I answered it and walked back over to finish feeding the baby.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm covered in baby food, feeding the baby. Fun right? Open up and let the airplane land." I made airplane noises again. "Mmm…"

He laughed. "That sounds hot."

"Shut up."

"So my plane lands at seven tonight Denver time and I was thinking, maybe I can stay with you and Brendan while I'm here."

"Oh really?"

"Would you be up for that?"

"Yeah, but I have to have Charlie spend the night tonight."

"Oh why?"

"Because my dad is having surgery today and my mom will be at the hospital with him. So apparently I'm the only responsible one to watch her that they trust. But it's only for one night."

"Oh. Well it's still fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me too."

A few hours later it was time to pick up Charlie. Mom even sent me a reminder text so I wouldn't forget. Apparently she doesn't trust me as much as I thought she did. I grabbed Brendan and we headed out.

When we arrived at the school, I left Brendan in the car since it will only take a few minutes to get her. I walked over to Charlie when I saw her and bent down to her level.

"Hey Charlie ready to go?"

"No, I wanna play longer." She said.

"Charlie, you know how I have a baby, right? Well he's in my car and we need to get back to him. Go grab your jacket and backpack so we can go."

She nodded and we left. When we got back to the car, the baby was crying.

"Teddy, why is the baby crying?" Charlie asked when she got into the car.

I got into the driver's seat and closed the door. "He's was just scared because he was all alone in here. But it's okay baby, mommy's back." I reached into the back and put his binky in his mouth.

"Are we going home?" Charlie asked.

"No, we're going to my home and we're going to have a sleepover. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, I'll make us some lunch when we get back."

When we got back, I placed Brendan in his high chair while I made lunch for Charlie.

"This is where you live?" Charlie asked sitting at the table.

"Mhm… Do you like it?" I placed the sandwich I made in front of her.

"Why do you live here?"

"Because I have a baby and need my own space."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have a baby?"

"Umm…" I wasn't sure what to say. "You know what Charlie, I don't even know why. Now go eat that sandwich I made you while I lay Brendan down for his nap."

I picked up Brendan from the high chair and carried him into his room. "Alright baby, you need to go to sleep so you can feel better." I gently laid him in his crib and grabbed the baby monitor and closed the door behind me.

"Teddy?" Charlie said.

I walked over and sat on the couch. "What is it Char?"

"When is mommy gonna come?"

"Not until tomorrow."

She walked over to me. "Why?"

I picked her up and placed her on my lap. "Umm… she's at the hospital with daddy."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why but they are both doing fine."

"I want my circle gurgle."

"I don't have circle gurgle."

She frowned. I hate seeing her frown. "I'll see if PJ can bring him over, okay?"

"Yay!"

I grabbed my phone and texted PJ.

_T: Can you bring over Charlie's blue circle gurgle?_

_PJ: I guess, where is it?_

_T: Probably her room._

_PJ: K. I'll bring it over later._

_T: Thanks… oh and can you bring us over dinner too?_

_PJ: Why don't I just come over and make dinner?_

_T: Better!_

_PJ: I was joking, but fine._

_T: Thank you!_

"Okay Charlie, PJ and Gabe are going to bring it over."

"Yay!"

**6:15 Pm**

I heard PJ and Gabe buzz up to my apartment, so I ran over to buzz them in. A minute later I heard a knock at the door and I opened it.

"Hey."

"Hey sis." PJ said.

"Why are we even over here?" Gabe asked.

"We couldn't find the gurgle so we bought one." PJ said

"Wow, where did you even look?"

"Her bedroom. We turned that place upside down."

"And you didn't look anywhere else?"

"See PJ, I told you we should have looked in the basement or something!" Gabe said slapping the back of his head."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the doll from PJ "And this is exactly why I'm watching Charlie." I handed the doll to Charlie who was on the couch watching TV.

"Here Charlie."

"Thank you!"

"Now there's the kitchen PJ, make food. I'm hungry." I pointed to the kitchen.

PJ grabbed his groceries he brought and headed into the kitchen. He walked over to Brendan who was in his high chair.

"Hi my favorite little nephew." He said.

"Oh PJ, don't get close to him, he's sick." I said. "Yeah, this little guy has a cold. Which reminds me, you gotta take your medicine little mister." I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to get it. I grabbed a jar of baby food and put the liquid medicine in it.

"Mmm…" I stirred the spoon around in the jar. "Ready for some chicken and sweet potatoes? You're going to love it."

Gabe walked over to me. "Eww, that looks disgusting." He smelled it. "It stinks even worst."

I smirked and forced a spoon of his baby food into Gabe's mouth. "How does it taste?"

He ran to the sink and rinsed his mouth out. "What the hell Teddy. That tasted like shit."

I laughed. "So I'm guessing you didn't like it?"

"No I loved it." He said sarcastically. "I need to go puke." He walked out to the bathroom.

"Okay Brendan, Uncle Gabe loved this which means you will too." He started to smile and I put the spoon in. "Mmm… yummy right?" He made a nasty face.

"I don't think he liked it." PJ said peeling potatoes.

"No, he just doesn't like the medicine which is why I put it in the food. He would just spit it out of I didn't. Okay Brendan one more bite and I'll let you have your boobie."

"How do babies eat that?" Gabe asked disgusted walking out of the bathroom.

"First of all babies don't really have taste buds developed so they can't really taste it." I picked up Brendan and walked him over to the couch. He yawned and was fighting to stay awake. "You can go to sleep baby." I cooed. "Ya'll gotta be quiet because my baby is falling asleep."

"Teddy, I'm making you dinner. We'll talk as loud as we want to."

"Do you want to deal with a sick crying baby? No, I didn't think so. You can talk quietly."

Forty minutes later, the food was done. As we were eating, Spencer buzzed up to my apartment.

"Who's that?" PJ ask when he saw me get up.

"My baby daddy slash boyfriend."

"Why is he here?"

"Like I said again, baby daddy and boyfriend."

"Is he staying here with you?" Gabe asked.

"Why would it matter to you if he is or not? This is my apartment and I can have whoever I want to stay over."

"All I can say is don't be getting pregnant again." PJ said.

I heard a knock at the door. "PJ, why would we do that again with a baby in my bed, in between us?" I heard a knock again. "Come in!" I shouted.

"You're not having the baby sleep in his room?"

"No, I don't want Charlie getting sick since she'll be sleeping in the bed in that room."

"Hey babe." Spencer said when he walked in. He placed his suite case and backpack on the floor and looked up seeing all my siblings sitting around the table with me. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey Spence." I said. He walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Yeah hey Spencer." My brothers said. They still resent Spencer for getting me pregnant and cheating on me while I was pregnant and then me taking him back. But I understand and I don't care. It's my life.

"Are you watching them too?" Spencer asked joking around.

I rolled my eyes. "No, PJ made us dinner which was delicious by the way PJ. You need to open your own restaurant and move on from the food truck business."

"Why thank you sis."

"How's our little baby or more like big baby?" Spencer asked.

I looked down at the baby in my arms. "Still sick and the medicine he's taking make him drowsy so he's been sleeping a lot which I guess is good when he's sick."

"PJ let's go." Gabe said. "We need to go before it starts snowing again."

"You are totally right." PJ took his and Gabe's dish into the kitchen and put it in the dish washer.

"PJ, can I go home with you and Gabe?" Charlie asked.

"No you're staying here with me." I said.

"Why?"

"Because mommy wants you to and she doesn't trust our brothers."

"But I wanna go home."

"Mommy is going to pick you up tomorrow. Remember earlier I said we can have a sleep over."

"Yeah Charlie, you don't want to be left at home with us." Gabe said. "We will lose you again and you won't have twice the fun with us."

"Like she'll have fun here too." PJ said. "Let's go."

"Well thanks for leaving me with the mess." I shouted as they exited.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you clean up."

"How about you clean it on your own? I'm so tired and could just pass out right now."

"I'm tired too so we can do it together."

"Fine. Charlie go change into your pajamas and brush your teeth, k?"

"K." She ran into the second bedroom to change.

When she left, I place Brendan on the couch and Spencer and I cleaned up the kitchen. Spencer wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You know you're cute."

I looked up and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Done Teddy!" Charlie said running back out.

I turned around and clapped my hands together. "Bed time then."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No, you're going to sleep in the bed in the other room."

"Why?"

"Because I'll have too many people in my bed. Spencer finish up." I grabbed Charlie's hand and walked her over to Brendan's room. She climbed into the bed and got under the covers. "Are you warm enough or do you need more blankets?" I asked.

"I'm warm."

"Alright, good night." I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the couch and picked up Brendan and carried him to my room. I placed him in the middle of the bed and I laid down next to him. A few minutes later, Spencer came in and laid down next to us. I moved Brendan on the other side of me so I could get closer to Spencer. He wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped mine around his stomach and laid my head on his shoulder. He gave me a kiss on my temple and we fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning, I woke up from my phone ringing. I groaned and reached over to the night stand to grab my cell phone. I looked who was calling and it was mom.

"Yeah?" I groaned still half asleep.

"Change of plans about Charlie. I won't be able to pick her up because the roads are closed near the hospital. But I will come once they reopen them."

"What? When will that be?" I asked fully aware now.

"I don't know, hopefully later."

I sighed and sat up into bed. "Okay. Hey how was dad's surgery?"

"It went great actually. The doctors were able to get most of it out."

"Aw, I'm so happy but I'm like really tired and you woke me up so can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I just needed to tell you about Charlie."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

**OKAY SO LONG CHAPTER, I KNOW. UMM… SO I WANT TO BE FINISHED WITH THIS STORY AND MY OTHER BY THE 12TH JUST BECAUSE I'LL PROBABLY BE PREOCCUPIED WITH THINGS AND ON THE 23RD, I'M GOING ON A FOUR DAY FIELD TRIP TO DISNEYLAND WHOOP, SO I YEAH. IF I DO DECIDE ON DOING A SEQUEL, I PROBABLY WON'T START IT FOR A FEW WEEKS AFTER THIS IS FINISHED, BUT I DON'T KNOW, JUST DEPENDS. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL PROBABLY NOT UPDATE THIS UNTIL MONDAY OR SOMETHING JUST BECAUSE I REALLY NEED TO DO UPDATING ON MY OTHER STORY, BUT I DON'T KNOW. SO THANKS FOR READING. KAY BYE! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Thursday December 24, 2015**

Today is Christmas Eve so I'm spending it with Spencer and his family since they wanted to be a part of Brendan's first Christmas since I'll be with my family tomorrow.

"Teddy, hurry up." Spencer said walking in to Brendan's room where I was dressing him and putting baby essentials in my diaper bag.

"Spencer just go relax in the living room. I'll be done in a few minutes. I just want Brendan to be nice and warm since he just got over being sick."

"Do you need anything help?"

"No, I got it. Just go wait in the living room and I'll be done in a minute." I put a hat and a pair of gloves on his hands laying him in his car seat putting a soft, warm blanket on top. I picked up th car seat and handed it to Spencer. "Actually, take Brendan and I'll be out in a minute after I put baby essentials in the diaper bag."

"Okay, fine."

I grabbed my diaper bag and put some diapers, wipes, extra clothes and bibs, two binkies, and some toys in it and headed out.

"Ready?" Spencer asked standing near the door.

"Yeah, let's go."

We headed out to my car and drove over to his parents. When we got there, I grabbed the car seat and diaper bag and headed in. Spencer used his key to let us in.

"Hey mom, dad." Spencer shouted when we entered.

We walked over to the couch and I took Brendan out of his car seat placing him on my lap.

"Is that you, Spencer?" His mother asked walking in.

"Yes mom, your only son is here with his only son." He said getting up. His mother walked over and gave him a hug.

"Oh hi Teddy."

I smiled. "Hi Linda."

"Hi Brendan." She bent down and took Brendan from me. "He's getting so big."

"Yeah I know. He's growing up too fast. He should only be four months not six."

"Oh right, he was born two months early."

"Where's dad?" Spencer asked.

"He's up in his office finishing some paper work up." She handed me my son back. "Paul honey, come down here, the kids are here." She shouted. "So Teddy, when do you start school?" She asked.

"Uh, on the fourth."

"Do you know your class schedule yet?"

"Yeah, I'm taking four classes like I was doing at Yale. My first class starts at nine and my last is at six. And they are all about an hour long."

I saw Spencer father walk in.

"Hi son." He said giving Spencer a hug.

"Hey dad."

"How's school going?"

"It's going pretty good but I hate being away from the baby. I miss him and miss him growing up. Like I leave for college when he is about three months and come back when he is five and he is huge."

I laughed. "That's what babies do Spencer, they grow. Next thing will be crawling and having his teeth coming in and hopefully talking in a few months."

"Yeah and I'll miss it." Spencer said disappointedly.

"I'll probably miss it too with me being in college and you don't see me complaining."

"Yeah but you're with him 24/7."

"You act like being with him 24/7 is a whole lot of fun. Like sure you being here with him and me seem like fun, we're basically playing house, but I'm alone with him for 24/7 and it's just too much especially with me starting school in a week and a half. You just don't know the half of having a baby."

"Speaking of school Teddy, when did you say you start?" Paul asked.

"I was just talking about it with your wife. I start on the fourth and my classes are between nine and six."

"So I'm assuming you will bring him over at eight each day then?" Linda asked.

I nodded. "Yeah about, I just don't know how I'll be able to study caring for him."

"It'll be hard but you'll find a way."

"Yeah…"

"Spence, when do you heads back to Boston?" His mother asked.

"The second."

"You're mother and I were thinking about coming down for Spring Break. Will that be fine?"

"But then I won't be able to see Teddy and the baby."

"Spencer, we have different spring breaks anyways. Mine is a week before Easter and yours is that week."

Brendan started to gurgle as if he was joining into the conversation.

"Aw, you're so cute." I said giving him a kiss.

"See, he's saying, I want daddy to come home." Spencer said.

"We'll just discuss it further more when it gets closer."

"Fine."

"I'll go finish cooking." His mother said leaving the room.

I got up and carried Brendan over to the Christmas tree while Spencer and his father talked.

"Look at the pretty lights Brendan." I said showing him the tree. He tried to touch the ornaments. "No touchy. We don't need to break anything or make anything fall."

Spencer's father left the room and Spencer came over to me and Brendan and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled and looked up and he leaned down giving me a kiss.

"I was thinking…" Spencer said.

I turned around so I was facing him. "What about?"

"About us and our future."

I had a puzzled look on my face. What is he getting at? "And?"

He put his hand in his pants pocket pulling out a gold box with a red bow on it.

Is that what I think it is, and engagement ring? Is he going to propose? Crap… I don't think I want to remarry him, or not right now at least. I feel like we just got divorced, which we did.

Spencer grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. "Teddy, I know we've been through a lot this year and I know I made mistakes but I hope we can move on from it and just _forget_." He paused opening the box. He pulled out another box which held a ring. "And that is why I'm doing this. I love you and our son so much and I know what I want which is the both of you." He opened the box.

I gasped when I saw the ring.

"Will you make me the happiest guy and remarry me?"

I didn't answer immediately. I was quiet thinking what I should say. I don't want to get married again so soon and it's hard to forget. How can he expect me just to forget about the things he did when he shouldn't have done it in the first place. And now since we have a kid together he now knows what he wants? I should have always been the thing he wanted baby or no baby.

"Teddy? Don't leave me hanging here."

"No, I can't." I got up with Brendan quickly grabbing the car seat and diaper bag and left heading out to my car.

"Teddy, wait!" Spencer shouted running after me.

I quickly put the baby in the back and drove off before he reached me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Friday December 25, 2015**

I laid in my bed thinking about yesterday. Was it right of me to say no and run off with no explanation what so ever? I know I would want an explanation, I would_ need _an explanation. I leaned over and grabbed my phone off the night stand finding I had several miss calls from Spencer and many texts from him as well.

_**6:49 Pm**_

_S: Teddy, why did you leave? I'm not mad you said no, I understand._

_**7:03 Pm**_

_S: Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if I made you upset._

_**7:15 Pm**_

_S: Please reply to me with anything so I know you are getting these._

_**7:21 Pm**_

_S: Are we still together? Can you at least tell me that?_

_**7:27 Pm**_

_S: I want you to know _**_I love you_**_ and that will never change._

I sighed reading the last text and screamed into my pillow. Why did he have to pull that on me last night? Why couldn't we just enjoy the night without him trying to get engaged to me?

I got up out of bed and walked over to get Brendan. I picked him up and lifted him up into the air.

"Merry Christmas my little baby." I gave him a kiss and walked him out to the living room. I sat on the couch and breast fed him. "Christmas is the best holiday. It's when Santa Clause comes and brings us presents. But he didn't stop by our house but at grandma and grandpa's house. That's where all of your presents are. But mommy did get you something and I'll give it to you later. I want to make your first Christmas special."

After feeding him, I got dressed and got him dressed and we headed over to my parents. I let us in using my house key I still had and saw my family sitting in the living room together.

"Hey Teddy."

"Hi." I walked in and placed the car seat on the floor and took Brendan out. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah Merry Christmas."

"I'm surprised you're not with Spencer." Gabe said.

"Why would I be with him? He's with his family and I'm with mines."

"Isn't he staying with you?"

"Not last night and probably not tonight or the next or the next."

"Oh, did you guys get in a fight or something?" Mom asked.

"Not exactly, he kinda proposed to me_ again_ and I said no and ran off.

"What do you mean again?"

Crap, I totally forgot, they still have no idea about my first marriage. "Never mind, so how is your guy's morning going?"

"Teddy, did you and Spencer get married without telling us?"

"Okay, yes, we did but we got a divorce back in June. We were only married for four months. Now you know everything."

"Wait, why did you say no to him if you love him and he loves you and you have a baby together?" Gabe asked.

"It's none of your business why. Let's stop talking about me now and just enjoy this holiday, have Brendan enjoy his first Christmas."

"I think he would enjoy it more if he was with his daddy too." PJ said.

"Brendan, tell Uncle PJ to shut up and stop talking about your daddy."

He started to gurgle and smile.

"That's right Brendan; tell him to stop talking about daddy. Tell him I'm going to hit you if you don't stop."

PJ put his face closer to the baby's. "I'm not scared of you little mister. I can do more to you than you can do to me."

I pushed PJ. "Stop fighting with my baby." I got up and handed the baby to mom and walked into the kitchen because my phone started to ring. I looked at who was calling and it was Spencer. Crap, should I answer? Should I not? Okay, Teddy, just answer it, you can do it. It's just your boyfriend who asked you to marry him and you said no. Yeah I can't do it. Yes you can, don't be a pussy and just answer it.

I took a deep breath and pressed the green answer button. "H-Hey."

"Finally I get a hold of you. Are you okay? You ran out last night and didn't reply to any of texts or answered my calls."

"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Can I come over and talk you you about last night? I also want to give you and Brendan something."

"I'm at my parents…"

"Teddy, your baby is crying!" Gabe shouted. "Make him shut up!"

"Gabe you shut up. You yelling is just making it worst."

"Then I'll go over there. I just really want to see you and talk to you, not just over the phone."

I saw Gabe bringing in the crying baby and handed him to me. "Aw, was Uncle Gabe being mean to you? It's okay, mommy has you."

"Teddy, can I?"

"I don't care. I guess…"

"Great, I'll be over in a little bit."

I hung up and placed the phone on the table. "Baby, please stop crying for mommy. You shouldn't be crying on the best holiday ever, especially when daddy is coming over. Yeah daddy's coming coming over." I started to hum and was rocking him until he stopped. "Okay let's go open presents." I carried him back into the living room and sat on the floor with him on my lap.

"Who was that?" Mom asked.

"Uh Spencer… he's going to stop by later. Is that fine?"

"Of course honey."

"I wanna open presents!" Charlie said.

"Okay present time then."

"Yay!" Charlie ran over to the Christmas tree and found all of her presents.

"Okay Teddy, your father and I bought you a few things for the baby." She handed me a bag and a pretty big box.

"Oh look at that Brendan. Big presents! Okay help mommy open." I first opened the big box. Brendan of course tried eating the box which I thought was so cute. When I opened the box, I saw that it was a jumper. "Aw, thanks mom and dad. Brendan is going to love this. Aren't you my little man?"

He banged his hands on the box and smiled.

"Aw, are you going to be a little musician like your daddy?"

We heard the doorbell ring and Gabe got up to answer it. "Teddy, your not finance is here."

"Gabe, be nice. He's still my boyfriend and my baby's dad."

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas." Spencer said walking in.

"Hey Spencer." Dad and Mom said.

I got up off the floor. "Umm… let's go down stairs."

He nodded and followed me down with the baby. We sat down on the sofa next to each other. I felt awkward and weird because of what happened last night.

"Teddy…" Spencer said. "Why did you leave last night?"

I sighed. "I don't know… I mean I do but…"

"Teddy, Hun, just tell me. I'll understand. I just need to know."

"Obviously because you proposed to me and I said no…"

"Why did you say no? I'm not mad; it just would be nice to know. Did I do something?"

I was quiet thinking of the right words to say. "I said no because I'm just not ready to get _remarried_. I'm not ready to just _forget _about every mistake that you have done this year. I feel like we just got divorced which we did and we just got back together too. I'm not saying we could never get married or work out, but I'm just not ready now."

Spencer grabbed my hand and rubbed it. "I understand, but you could have at least told me that last night instead of just leaving. My parents were disappointed you and Brendan left so soon."

"I know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was real immature of me. It was just first reflexes to everything. You took me by surprise."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer. "It's okay baby, I still love you. For all I care, we don't even have to get married. We don't need a piece of paper to symbolize our love for each other. As long as I have you and our son, that's all that matters."

"I'll want to eventually, but not now. We're still young and in school. We should wait until we are both out of school with jobs, maybe living together."

"As long as I have you in my life, then I'm fine with anything. I love you."

"You're such a great guy, I love you." I pushed his faced down with my hand and gave him a kiss.

"Eww Teddy, stop sucking face with Spencer and get a room." Gabe said walking down.

"Actually I did and you came down. So go away!" I threw a pillow at him. "Brendan tell Uncle Gabe to go away. Tell him I'm going to be your ass if you don't."

He started to gurgle and was slapping his hands up and down.

"You don't scare me little man." Gabe said.

"Gabe go away, I'm trying to have alone time with my boyfriend."

"And I'm trying to get away from the rest of the family so you go away."

"I should get back to my family anyways." Spencer said.

"Aw, okay."

We both got up and I walked him up to the door. I put the baby on my hip and gave Spencer a hug.

"Maybe I'll come over tonight." Spencer said.

I nodded. "Kay. Love you."

"Love you too."

I got on my tippy toes and gave him a long, big kiss. I didn't care if my family saw us, they should be happy to see us working out.

"Oh before I forget." Spencer said when our lips broke. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out two presents, one for the baby and one for me.

"I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

"Yes you did. You gave me a healthy child and a great woman."

I smiled and gave him another kiss and he left.

"So you and Spencer are good?" Mom asked.

"We're better than good; we're great, wonderful, perfect, fantastic."

"Do you think we will see a wedding in the future?"

"Maybe after we are both out of college with jobs."

"I'm happy your main focus is on finishing school and not about getting married or anything like that."

"Yeah, school is my main focus besides Brendan of course. My love life can be put on hold for all I care."

After spending the day with my family, it was time to head back to my place. I put all the gifts me and Brendan got in my car and we headed back. Spencer texted me an hour ago saying he's going to stay with me tonight, so I wouldn't be surprised if he is already there waiting for me.

When I got back, I was right. There he was waiting out in the snow for me.

"Finally you're here. I'm pretty sure my dick is frozen."

I laughed as I opened the door to the building. "How long have you been waiting out here for?"

"Like thirty, I just couldn't wait to see you."

"Aw, here can you take Brendan up for me."

"Yeah, sure."

We walked up the stairs to the third floor to my apartment. I opened the door and placed the gifts in my hand under our little tree I got.

"Okay Brendan, bed time, so let's put you in some pajamas." I picked him up out of his car seat and carried him into his room. I laid him down on the changing table and put a clean diaper on him and put some pajamas on and laid him down in his crib with a blanket on top. "Good night baby, I love you." I gave him a kiss and closed the door behind me.

"And we're finally alone." Spencer said as I walked out. I walked over to him and we sat on the couch cuddling with a blanket on top of us. He pushed my face up and we basically just made out.

Our kissing got heated quickly and he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me down on my bed and got on top of me. He started to take his shirt off and I stared at his body. When was the last time I seen him shirtless? It has definitely been too long.

"Can I?" He asked referring to taking my shirt off.

I stared at him and nodded.

He smiled and he took my shirt off. "Wow, you look amazing." He said in a husky voice. "You're one hot mama."

I smiled and pushed his head down to kiss him more. He eventually got down to his pants and took them off and was ready to take mines off but he stopped.

"Are you comfortable with this?" He asked heavy breathing.

I bit my lip and nodded. I knew exactly where this was going and I was okay with it, as long has he uses a condom this time. I definitely don't want to be getting pregnant again this time around. He was about to put his dick in me and for as far as I knew, he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Wait." I reached over into my night stand and grabbed a condom. "Put this on."

"Good call." He sat up and put it on and hovered back over me. He gave me another kiss and put it in me.

I whimpered when I felt it. This was only the second time I have ever done this, so I'm still pretty tight and new to it.

He stopped half way in me and gave me a kiss. "You're okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know."

He gave me another kiss and started to push in and out. He grunted each time he pushed in and I moaned. We eventually changed position. We were at this for a while and then I collapsed on him. He took his condom off and threw it on the floor. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my side up and down with his hand.

"I love you so much Teddy." He murmured.

"I love you too Spencer." I murmured back. I fell asleep in his arms that night which I shouldn't be getting used to since he'll be heading back to college in a week.

The next morning I woke up happy. I was still in his arms and I had an amazing night with an amazing guy. What could be better?

I reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged onto him. I saw him starting to wake up.

"Mmm… this isn't a bad way waking up to." Spencer said smiling. "I wish we could stay in bed together all day, every day like this."

I smiled and locked my hands with his. "I know me too. I'm going to miss this when you go back to Boston."

"I know, you should have tried getting into Boston instead so we could be together."

"Yeah, but who would watch the baby then? At least here I have my parents and yours."

"True, that's a bonus, free child care. Which reminds me, I need to give you the two hundred we agreed on for child support."

"You don't have to give it to me now, but thank you. It will help a lot."

"You were right, he's my son and I need to start helping out with his expenses, so you're welcome."


	36. Chapter 36

**Monday January 4, 2016**

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 this morning. I groaned and didn't want to wake up, but I knew I had to because I start school today at Denver University. I set my clock an hour and a half before I had to leave so I can have enough time to get ready, get the baby ready, and eat. I laid in my bed thinking but I finally convinced myself to get up.

An hour later I was done getting ready. Brendan was still sleeping so I didn't bother waking him up and have him be cranky all day. Instead I made sure to put everything he would need in my diaper bag since he'll be with the Walsh's all day. I put two bottles of my breast milk in there, some baby food, diapers, wipes, extra clothing, and a few other things in it. It was time to go if I want to make it to my class on time, so I gently placed the sleeping child in his car seat with a blanket on top of him and headed out. I did a quick baby hand off with him and Spencer's mother and headed straight to the college.

I had thirty minutes before my class starts so I decided to get something to eat since I didn't get a chance to at home. I bought a coffee and a scone and headed to the building where my first class is since it's on the other side of the campus. I was ten minutes early when I arrived, so I just sat and waited for it to begin. We were given cards telling us where we sat. A few minutes later, people started to come in slowly and someone sat down to the left of me.

"Hi." I heard a male voice say. "I'm Josh."

I glanced up off my phone and saw a light brown haired guy with dark brown eyes sitting next to me. I gave him a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Teddy."

"So Teddy, are you new to Denver? I've never seen you around."

"I actually transferred so I could be closer to home."

"Oh, where did you transfer from?" He asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy but from Yale."

He started to laugh. "You were at Yale and then wanted to come to Denver? That's crazy. Yale is the better school."

"It wasn't my plan. I wish I was at Yale right now. But you would understand why I switched if you knew why I did."

"Then what is your reason for switching?"

"I'm not going to tell some guy I met five minutes ago my life story."

"How is it your life story? All I want to know is why you switched."

"I'm still not going to tell some guy I just met why. You will judge me."

"No I won't. Why don't you tell me over lunch?" He suggested.

"Are you asking me out because I have a boyfriend?"

"No, just two friends having lunch together."

"Yeah but we're not friends."

"Let's change that over lunch."

"No thanks, I'm going to be with one of my friends."

"How did you already make a friend if this is your first day here?"

"All you need to know is my name, that's it." I saw out professor walk in. I put my phone on silent and turned on my laptop, ready to learn.

After the class was over, it was 11:00. My next class isn't until 12:30, so I have about an hour and a half to waste. I sent Skylar a text to see if we could meet up, but she sent me a text saying she's still in class and won't be out for another thirty minutes. I mainly hung out in the student store until she got out. In the mean time, I was texting Desiree, my old Yale roommate.

_T: I miss Yale!_

_D: I miss you! Maybe you can come back next year._

_T: I wish, but I can't._

I sighed and put my phone back in my bag, I hate Denver, I want to be at Yale, my dream school, not here. More importantly I want to be near Spencer.

A few hours later, I got out of my first class and it's time to pick up the baby from the Walsh's. I missed him like crazy and kept thinking of him in all my classes; I just don't know how I'll do this, go to school.

"Thanks for watching him for me." I said.

"Yeah, no problem, I love this little guy. There hasn't been a baby in the family Since Spencer. How was your first day back at school?"

"Hated it, absolutely hated it and I missed the baby so much."

"It'll get easier."

"More like harder." I murmured to myself. "I better go. Thanks for watching him again."

"You're welcome. Same time tomorrow?"

"Umm… probably."

When I got back home, I gave Brendan a bottle and laid him down in his crib so I could go do my homework. Spencer tried calling me while I was in the middle of working, but I ignored his call since I'm not even close of being done. I don't know what time I went to sleep that night, but I woke up and it was 9:30.

"Crap, I guess I'm not going to my first class today."

**Saturday January 9, 2016**

"Teddy, how was your first week back at school?" Dad asked when I entered the house.

I sighed and took my jacket off hanging it on the coat rack. "I don't think I can do this. I'm already sleep deprive, from caring for Brendan to studying my ass off. I stay up late each night doing my assignments and then have to wake up early. I'm lucky if I get to bed by one."

"Teddy, I know you can do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a _Duncan_."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Hey, I never thought I could fight cancer, never the less get cancer, but look at me. It's slowly shrinking."

"But that and this are totally different."

"Teddy, many young mothers go to college, work, plus care for a child all at the same time. I'm pretty sure if they can do that without help by family, then you can. You are very fortunate you don't have to work too."

I let out a breath. "I guess you're right..."

"Hey Teddy, look at that." Dad pointed out. "Brendan's crawling."

I quickly looked up and saw him crawling all across the room. "Aw, Yay Jelly Belly!" I said in an excited tone clapping. I walked over to him and picked him up. "You're such a big boy now, I'm so proud of you!" I gave him a kiss and placed him back on the floor. "You know since he was born premature, I would have thought he would be late with crawling, walking, talking, but he's pretty early."

"He is seven months now and babies can crawl between six and a year."

"Yeah but he should only be five months. That's why I thought he would be late with all his mile stones, but he's not."

"How big is he now?"

"He weighs about 14 pounds but like I said before, he is supposed to be five months not seven."

"That sounds right."

I saw mom walk in the room.

"Oh hi Sweetie, how are you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Tired, really tired. I haven't been getting much sleep this week."

"That's understandable."

"Oh mom I was wondering. Since I have to have like eight hundred hours of intern/ volunteer credits for my major, could you see if I could maybe get an internship or something at the news studio during the summer?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Now I'm off to work. I'll be back later."


	37. Chapter 37

**Monday January 18, 2016**

"Teddy, looky looky." Skylar said holding up her left hand which had a ring on her ring finger.

I grabbed her hand and stared at it. "What is this?!"

"I'm getting married!" She shouted excitedly. "We're going to be sisters!"

"Sky, you know I love you and all but don't you think you guys are kinda young. I mean you just turned twenty and PJ is turning twenty-one."

"Teddy why are you being such a hypocrite? Why can't you be happy for us?"

"Sky, I just think you and PJ are too young."

"Says the girl who got eloped at eighteen."

"Yes, Spencer and I did get married at eighteen but we ended in a divorce, just like how most young marriages end up. I just don't want it to happen to you guys."

"Teddy, PJ and I are different. It's my life and we are in love and are made for each other. Why can't you just be happy for us? I know I would if you were in my shoes."

"Fine, I'm happy for you. So when and where did this happen?"

"Over the weekend at his apartment. Yeah, he made me a romantic dinner and just popped the question."

"Aw, so when do you think you guys will get married?"

"I don't know… maybe in a year or maybe in the summer."

"You better start planning if you want a summer wedding unless you're going to get eloped."

"Oh, maybe Brendan will be walking and can be the ring bearer."

"Well he is crawling so walking should be the next thing. He's just growing up too fast."

"Yeah he is… So do you wanna be a bridesmaid?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, please, please! You won't have to do anything but buy a dress and show up at the wedding which I know you will."

"Okay, just stop. People are staring." I took my phone out and saw I needed to get to my next class. "Hey, I need to head over to class. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

I decided to call Spencer as I walked over to my class since I've been ignoring his texts and calls. I heard the phone ring a couple of times before he answered.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"Hey, sorry I haven't been answering my phone. I've just been real busy and tired."

"I understand. It must be hard for you to do college while taking care of the baby."

"It is and I don't even get to bed until one if I'm lucky and then wake up at six. I'm just so exhausted; I'm literally living on coffee." I entered the class and took my seat. "I don't even know if I can continue to do this."

"Don't give up, I know you can. So how's Brendan?"

"He's crawling now."

"Aw, he is. That's great."

"Yeah, but now I have to keep a better eye on him."

"So I was wondering since my parents are coming to Boston for my spring break if they could bring Brendan with them so I can see him."

"I don't know. I rather have him stay with me."

"Just think about it, I miss him and missing every big mile stone he's hitting."

"Okay, I'll think about it. I have to go, I'm in class."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

"Tell Brendan I love him."

"Yeah, I will. Bye." I hung up and turned my phone to silent.

Half way through class I notice I got a text; it was from mom.

_M: I know you are in class but I thought you would like to know your father… he had another seizure and is in the hospital._

My heart stopped when I read that and I wanted to cry. Ever since he was diagnosed with cancer, he would have random seizures and would have to be rushed to the hospital. I know I should stay positive for my dad, but I just don't know if he will be able to beat this… beat _cancer_.

**WELL, I APOLOZIE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER… ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. BYE!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sunday February 14, 2016**

"Do you know what today is baby?" I asked my son. "Today is Valentine's Day and you are my only valentine." I heard someone buzz up to my apartment. "Hmm… I wonder who that is." I put the baby on my hip and walked over to the door and talked into the box. "Hello?"

"Delivery." A male voice said.

I buzzed him up and looked and Brendan. "Bren, did you do some online shopping?" I joked. I heard a knock at the door and opened it seeing a man holding a bouquet of red roses in a vase. "Oh those are gorgeous." I placed the baby on the floor and he handed me the flowers and I closed the door. "Brendan, did you send mommy flowers?"

I put the flowers on my table and picked up the baby placing him in his high chair. "Oh look a card. Let's see who sent me these." I read the card. "Oh, they're from daddy."

_Happy Valentine's Day Baby! I love you so much. I wish I could spend it with you. There are twenty-four roses, one for each hour a day I think of you._

I smiled and place the card back in the flowers.

"Daddy's the sweetest, you know that? I hope you'll be just like him." I grabbed my phone and sent Spencer a text.

_T: Thanks for the flowers, they're gorgeous!_

_S: You're welcome baby, I love you!_

Brendan started to bang his hands on his high chair.

"Oh, aren't you a little drummer huh?" I picked him up and carried him over to the couch. I laid him on my lap and started to breast feed him. He placed his hand on my boob and stared up at me.

"You know baby, I'm going to start taking you off "your" boob. You are getting too old for this, so enjoy it as long as you have it."

A few hours later I headed over to my parents because they wanted me to watch Charlie and Toby since they are going out tonight and won't be back until tomorrow morning.

"Hey mom." I said when I entered the house. I walked over and sat on the couch.

"Hey Honey. So you know where everything is. Gabe is out with Lauran and should be back later. Charlie and Toby are taking a nap and we should see you in the morning. If there is an emergency, Mrs. Dabney is right next door."

"Okay mom, I got it. I hope you and dad have a fun time but not too much fun. You don't need another baby."

"Teddy stop it. Besides, we can't do anything while he's on chemo. Bob, come on Honey. We need to go." Mom shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said walking down the stairs.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning and like I said Mrs. Dabney is right next door."

I got up and pushed mom out the door. "I got it, bye." I closed the door and walked back over to the couch. "Okay Brendan, mommy gotta study for her mid terms on Friday." I placed him in his bouncer and turned on the TV. "You are going to watch one of mommy's favorite movies from when I was a kid while I study." I put in the Lion King and grabbed my books out of my bag and sat back down on the couch crisscross style.

**Friday, February 19, 2016**

"Wish mommy luck on her mid terms. I'm doing this all for you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him to Mrs. Walsh.

My phone started to vibrate as I headed back out showing I got a new text from Spencer.

_S: I'm going to fly down today after I finish mid terms so I can spend the weekend with you guys (:_

_T: Yay, I miss you. When does your plane land?_

_S: 5:15 Denver time._

_T: Oh, I don't get out of class until 6:30._

_S: Then I'll meet you at my parents when you pick up the baby._

I put my phone back in my bag after reading that text and headed over to the college. Now I can't wait for it to be the end of the day.

"Hey Teddy, wait up." I heard Skylar say.

"Hey, I can't talk. I need to get to class. There was a lot of traffic so now I'm running late."

"It'll only take a minute."

"Talk fast then."

"Okay so my parents are in town and PJ and I want to get our families together for dinner tonight at this one restaurant. Can you come? Please tell me you can come."

"I don't know. I mean Spencer is coming back tonight for the weekend and I was hoping I could be with him."

"Bring him."

"No… Do I have to come?"

"We would love it if you did but I understand if you already have plans. We were planning on telling them about our engagement."

"Wait what? You haven't told them yet?"

She shook her head. "No."

I laughed. "I'll come. Now I really need to go. My class is on the other side of the campus and I have ten minutes to get there."

"Then you better run."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you more about it later."

I rushed over to class and made it with two minutes to spare.

"You're late." Josh said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm two minutes early." I took my phone back out and texted Spencer.

_T: Actually we won't be able to hang tonight. After I pick up Brendan I have to go out to dinner._

_S: With who?_

_T: Sky's family and my family._

"Who are you talking to?" Josh asked.

"Spencer, my boyfriend."

_S: Then I'll see you when you pick up Brendan. Can I stay with you?_

_T: I don't know… we'll talk more later, I'm in class."_

Josh grabbed my phone out of my hands.

"Hey, give it back."

He laughed. "Oh who's this?" He asked seeing my screensaver.

"Me."

"No, this and this."

"My boyfriend and a baby. Now give it back." I saw him putting something into my phone. "What are you doing?"

He smiled and handed me my phone back. "Here"

"Thank you." I looked through my phone and saw he put his number in my phone. "You know if I wanted your number I would have gotten it sooner."

"Students please turn off all electronic devices and good luck." Our professor said.

"Now you don't need to ask." He whispered.

I put my phone on silent and in my bag. Our professor passed out paper and I began. The test was fairly easy in my opinion so I felt like I did great on it.

"Hey, wait up." Josh said when I was exiting the class.

I stopped. "What?"

"Let's get something to eat."

"Josh, I have a boyfriend and I have no intent on cheating on him."

"And I have a girlfriend. It's just two friends having lunch."

"We're not friends."

"Can we change that? I wanna be friends with you."

"Nope, I don't have time for friends other than the friends I already have."

"Everyone have time for friends."

"No, I really don't. I spend every day all day when I'm not here with." I stopped because I don't want him to know about my son.

"With?"

"It doesn't matter with who. The point is my life is too hectic. I don't even have time for school or even to sleep and eat."

"You have time now."

"Uh, fine, we can get a coffee but this is_ not_ a date."

He placed his hands up in front of himself. "Hey, I'm all for that."

After my last class for the day, I headed over to pick up Brendan. I walked up to the Walsh's front door and knocked. I had to wait a minute before someone opened it.

"Oh hi Teddy." Linda said. "How were mid terms?" She asked.

"Pretty good, better than I thought it would be. Where's Brendan?"

"Spencer has him up in his room. I'll go get him."

"No, its fine, I can get him." I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Spencer's room and opened the door.

"Hey Spence." I said. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"There's my girl. You just don't understand how much I've missed you."

I smiled. "Me too." I took my phone out to see what time it was and grabbed Brendan. "I need to go."

"Aw, really, you just got here."

"Yeah I know. I wish I could stay longer but like I said earlier I have to be somewhere at eight and it's already 7:30."

"Alright, when are you going to get back to your place tonight? Maybe I can come by later and stay with you."

"Umm… I don't know, probably nine or something."

"Nine? Don't you think that's kinda late for Bren to stay out?"

"Spencer, I'm his mother. I don't need to consult you about him."

"But I'm his father, don't I get a say on his life?"

"I understand that but as of right now he lives with me and I make all the choices concerning him including how long he and I will stay out for tonight and every other night. Besides he'll probably just pass out in my arms in thirty minutes."

"Fine, I just hope you are making the right choices for him."

"Spencer I am, don't you trust me? Now I really need to go."

"Okay, I love you."

"Brendan wave bye to daddy. Show him you know how to wave." He laid his head on my chest. "I guess not. Bye Spencer."

'Don't I get a kiss?" Spencer asked as I was leaving his room.

I sighed and stopped and walked back over to him. I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, love you."

When I got to the restaurant Brendan already fell asleep in the back. I picked him up and wrapped him in a blanket and carried him in. I saw Skylar's parents and brother and sister and my family already there.

"About time you got here." Gabe said.

I glared at him. I was only five minutes late.

"Hey Teddy." Mom said. "How were mid terms?"

"I think it went well. It was fairly easy in my opinion."

"Then you must know the subject pretty well."

"Uh-huh, I'd say I do."

"That's good that Brendan isn't preventing you to study."

"Yeah, I know. It was hard at first to adjust but I'm good now. I have a schedule that works for me and him and yeah."

"Hey, you talk to Skylar a lot, has she told you anything for wanting us all to be here tonight?" She asked. "Do you know why?"

"Uh-huh, I've known for three weeks or something."

"Teddy tell me."

"No, they're going to tell you soon enough. Just be patient."

"Hey Teddy." Sky said. "I saw you hanging with Josh earlier today."

"Yeah and? Wait you know Josh?"

"Uh-huh, isn't he cute?"

"Yeah I guess but Sky, I have a boyfriend."

"So do I. Anyways, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing really… Just stuff."

'What kind of stuff?"

"I don't even remember, it was so long ago."

"It was just like eight hours ago."

"Exactly, so long ago, I don't even remember what I had for lunch."

She laughed.

"PJ, Skylar, what is the reason for all of us being here?" Mom asked.

They both looked at each other. "We're getting married!" They both said at the same time.

"You're what." Dad said.

"We said, we're getting married." PJ said again.

"Sky, Honey, are you pregnant?" Her mother asked.

"Oh gosh no mom, we just love each other so much and want to be married."

Gabe laughed. "PJ's getting married, Teddy's a mom, don't you think you raised your children great?"

"Gabe be quiet." Mom said. "PJ you are so young. If you guys love each other, you would wait just like Spencer and Teddy."

"Correction mom, Teddy did get married." Gabe said.

I glared at him. "You're not helping."

"And we're adults so you can't say we can't. You can either approve or disapprove but even if you disapprove, we're still going to get married." Sky said standing firm.

Everyone was mainly quiet after hearing about this. I could tell both my parents and hers are not happy.

**Saturday February 20, 2016**

"Okay Brendan, mommy needs to go to her college and pick up a few things from the student store. It's going to be chilly today so I need to dress you nice and warm." I put a onesie on him with sweats and a long sleeve shirt over it and a pair of white socks on his little feet. "Perfect." I laid him down in his car seat and put a blanket on top. "Now it's perfect." I put his binky in his mouth and headed out.

When I got to my college, I picked Brendan out of his car seat and carried him on my hip with a blanket around him.

"Look baby, this is where mommy goes to school. Isn't it big?"I could tell he was amazed. He kept looking around as if he never seen anything like it before.

I walked over to the student store.

"Okay, mommy gotta get some books for one of her classes." I walked around the store. "Here we go" I sighed. "Brendan, books went up." I grabbed the two books I needed and checked out.

"62.50" The cashier said.

I sighed and slid my card. She handed me the bag and I left.

"Hey Teddy." I heard someone say.

I stopped and looked behind me. "Oh hi Josh…"

"Who's this?" He asked referring to Brendan.

"Umm... a baby."

"No really? I thought it was a dog." He joked. "What's his name?"

I laughed. "His name is Brendan."

"Are you babysitting him or something?"

"Umm..." My phone started to ring. "Hey can you hold this real quick." I handed him my bag of books and took my phone out. I saw that Spencer was calling so I ignored his call. He kept calling so I finally answered it.

"Hey, did you need something?"

"Yeah, let me up."

"I'm not there."

"Where are you then?"

"The college with Brendan; I needed to get a few things."

"Are you coming back now?"

"Umm… yeah I'll be there fifteen, thirty minute's tops."

"Okay, I guess I'll just wait here for you then."

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit."

'K. Love you. Bye."

"Love you. Bye." I hung up and placed my phone back in my bag and grabbed the bag of books from Josh. "Sorry."

"Who was that, your mom?"

"No actually my boyfriend. Yeah, he came to visit us this weekend, isn't that right Brendan?"

"Us? Is Brendan your…"

"Son? Uh-huh, he was definitely not planned but I still love him no matter how complicated he makes my life."

"So your boyfriend is his dad?"

"Yeah… I gotta go."

"Okay… I'll see you Monday in class."


	39. Chapter 39

**Friday, May 20, 2016**

"Brendan today is mommy's last day of school. We've survived, yay!" He smiled and started to giggle a little. "Aw, you're cute. I just love you."

Thirty minutes later we left. I drove him over to the Walsh's and did a quick drop off and then headed to the college.

"Teddy, wait up."

I stopped and saw Sky walking over to me. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need you to come with my dress shopping."

"Dress shopping as in wedding dress shopping or bridesmaid dresses?"

"Bridesmaid, I already picked my wedding dress out."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous!"

I smiled. "I can't wait to see it then."

"So yeah?"

"Yeah I guess… When and where?"

"Next Tuesday in New York."

"What? New York? I can't go to New York."

"Teddy please, it's really important."

"Sky you know I would, but I can't go to New York, not with Brendan anyways. Why can't you go to a place here in Denver?"

"Because I'm heading back home tomorrow. I even got you a ticket already."

"Can't I just give you my dress size and you and the others pick the dress, I'm cool with anything. Maybe just send me a photo of the dress."

"Just think about it because I would love it if you did."

"I know but I have a child and I really don't want to leave him here with Spencer's parents or mine or bring him with me."

"Just think about, that's all I'm asking for."

"Okay, I will. Now I need to head over to class. I have huge finals today I shouldn't be late for."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't keep you."

**Saturday May 22, 2016**

"Des, I missed you so much!" I shouted giving her a hug.

"Oh My Gosh, I missed you too! Aw, look at Brendan, he's so big!"

"Yeah, I know. He's already crawling and can say mama now. He's so cute."

"How old is he now?"

"Eleven months, he'll be one on June 19."

"Aw, I'm going to miss his birthday."

"So."

"So?"

"Tell me about him!"

"About who?"

"You know who!"

"Oh that who, we broke up."

"Why?"

"Because…"

I laughed. "I know this guy who is single and cute. I should hook you two up."

"Is he cute?!"

"Didn't I say he's cute? And he's smart too; we had classes together."

"Oh… a guy who is smart and cute."

"Yes, how long are you going to be here for?"

"Just a few days and then I head back home to LA."

"Oh too bad."

"So, you and Spencer?"

I started to smile. "What about us?"

"I don't know, anything, tell me everything about you two."

"Des, my relationship with him is my own business but for your information, we are great, better than great, wonderful, fantastic-"

"Stop bragging about your great relationship, not all of us has it!"

"Let me tell you this, guys don't like pushy girls and you are kinda pushy. Maybe cool down a bit and you could maybe keep a boy."

"I'm not pushy, now make me a sandwich!"

"You got two feet, you go do it. The kitchen is right there." I said pointing.

Brendan crawled over to us. "Mama, mama."

I looked down and saw him sitting with is arms up. I smiled and bent down to pick him up. "Aw, come here."

Des stared at us. "I wish I had a baby."

"No you don't, trust me. It's too much work and you get to have no fun."

"What, you and Spencer don't have any _fun_?"

"Desiree Elizabeth Mitchell!"

"I'm taking that as a yes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Teddy, everyone does that, so why are you denying or feeling embarrass. Everyone knows you and him done it before because you have Brendan."

"It's still private stuff that you or nobody needs to know besides him and me. And no we haven't. Not since December." I murmured to myself so she wouldn't hear. "I don't want another kid, not yet anyways. Maybe when I'm married, with a job, only then maybe if my life is going great."

"So you're saying you won't until you are married."

"Didn't say that; I said I don't want any more kids until I am."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm making myself a sandwich."

**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. SO THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER TO THIS STORY BEFORE I AM DONE, BRENDAN'S FIRST BIRTHDAY. I'M PLANNING ON MAKE A SEQUEL LIKE WHEN TEDDY GRADUATES. I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW THAT STORY WILL GO BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT DETAILS ON IT YET. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL START THAT STORY, MAYBE NEXT WEEK. I WILL TRY TO PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. AND YEAH… THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Sunday June 19, 2016**

I woke up thinking about how fast this year went. Brendan, my baby, is now one. Where has the time gone? I remember thinking he won't make it; he's going to die because he was born two months premature. But he shocked me and survived, which I was so happy about. I don't even know what I would have done if he didn't. As of right now I can't imagine my life without him. He's a little happy, healthy guy and you wouldn't even know he was premature besides his size. He's still small for his age, but he is about the size of a ten month old since he should only be ten months.

Spencer has been staying with me lately which I'm happy about. I love him being around especially when he is never around. Brendan doesn't even know is father and sometimes he's scared of Spencer if he holds him which makes me sad. Brendan is just not that comfortable being around him since he doesn't know Spencer as _dad_ but as some guy who is occasionally around.

Spencer started to wake up and he wrapped his arm around me. "Good Morning Gorgeous."

I smiled. "Good Morning Handsome."

"I just love waking up next to you. I could definitely get used to this."

I looked up and smiled. "Me too."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I quickly pulled away and pushed his face away.

"Ugh, Spencer, your breath stinks so badly."

He laughed. "Well I did just wake up."

I heard the baby scream through the baby monitor.

"I guess he's up." I said as I sat up into bed.

"I'll get him." Spencer said. "You stay in bed. You do enough and I do nothing."

"No argue there, just bring him to me."

Thirty seconds later he brought in the screaming baby.

"He seriously doesn't like me." Spencer said handing me him.

I laughed. "Aw hey Jelly Belly, Happy Birthday!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to settle down as I rocked him back and forth. "Shh…" I cooed. "

"You're too good with him." Spencer said watching me.

I smiled. "He's definitely a mama's boy which I'm not complaining about right now."

"Brendan, why don't you like daddy? I got mommy pregnant and gave you life." Spencer said staring down at his son. Brendan had his hand on my chest staring up at me as he lay in my arms.

"Technically I gave him life." I said.

"You know exactly what I mean." Spencer watched his son. "I think little Spencer Jr. here is trying to get at your boobs." Spencer smirked. "He's definitely my son."

"No boobie Bren."

"Do I get boobie?" Spencer asked.

My face started to turn red and pushed him. "Spencer! No boobie for anyone but me."

Spencer frowned.

"I think you need a diaper change, lil stinky butt." I got out of bed and carried him into his room. I laid him on his changing table and took his diaper off. I wiped his his butt and he kept trying to touch his little wiener. "Brendan, we've been through this each day, you can't touch yourself when I change you." I put a clean diaper on and carried him out to the kitchen. I placed him in his high chair and grabbed a jar of baby food out of the cabinet. "Mmm… Peaches and Bananas."

"Babe, come back." Spencer shouted from my bedroom.

"No, I'm feeding the baby." I shouted back. He kept yelling for me to come. "Fine, mommy will be right back. Daddy's being annoying." I placed the food of baby food on his high chair and walked into my room. "What."

"Get back in bed."

I rolled my eyes and walked out. "Brendan, what did you do?" I saw him with the bowl of food on his head. "This is exactly why I can't leave you alone with food for a minute. I blame daddy."

"You blame daddy what?" Spencer asked walking into the kitchen. "I just woke up."

"Look at your son. He's a mess!"

Spencer laughed. "That's adorable but I still don't see how this is my fault."

"Because you made me leave him alone with a bowl of food."

He laughed again.

"It's not funny. Do you want to be the one who clean him?"

"Babe, you know I can't do that."

I picked up the messy baby and placed him on my hip. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't know how to and he'll be screaming bloody murder."

I rolled my eyes and left the room. I turned on the water and put some bubbles in the tub and placed him in the tub. "Please don't poop or pee in here this time or mommy will be pissed."

After I gave him a bath I got him dressed and walked in to the living room. I sat next to Spencer with the baby on my lap.

"So what are we doing for his birthday?" Spencer asked.

"Well I'm going over to my parent's with him."

"I don't get to come?" Spencer asked disappointedly.

"Spencer you know my family still resents you."

"I don't care. As long as I am with you I don't care."

"Skylar s going to be there, the girl you cheated on me with."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? I was young and stupid."

"I do forgive you but I can still be mad about it."

Spencer leaned over and gave me a kiss. Brendan then threw his teething ring at him. I laughed.

"Hey!" Spencer said rubbing the part he was hit. "You're not supposed to be throwing things at daddy."

"Mama!" Brendan said holding onto me.

I laughed again. "Aw, do you want to be the only man in my life?"

"Guess what little man, that won't be happening." Spencer said.

"You never know Spencer. We may not work out."

"Yes we will."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do know. You are my only love, my _true love_."

I looked down at Brendan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Brendan's my only _true love_."

"What." Spencer said.

"Of course I love you and want to be with you but Brendan as of right now is my only _true love_. Isn't that right?"

"Mama."

Spencer stared at Brendan. "I want another baby."

I laughed. "I hope not right now. I'm not having another baby until I'm out of school, married with a job."

"That can be arranged."

A few hours later I headed over to my parents. Spencer kept bugging me about coming, so I finally agreed.

"Teddy, I made a cake." First thing PJ said when we entered.

I stared at him. "Umm… okay?"

"Oh Teddy, I gotta show you the dress we picked out since you didn't come with us." Skylar said. She took her phone out and showed me a picture. "Isn't it cute?" The dress is a long, red strapless dress."

"Is red the color theme?"

"Yeah, black, white, and red."

"How much is that dress?"

"178."

"What, I can't afford that."

"Teddy its fine, my parents are paying for everything including the dress and my dress."

"Oh that's nice of them. When's the wedding?"

"January 14."

I saw mom walk in. "Let me see the birthday boy." She held her arms out and I gave her him. "Can you say Grandma yet?"

"Mama."

"No, say Gra- ma."

"Mama."

"Teddy, your homework was to get him saying grandma."

"Mom, he can only say mama, that's it. He doesn't even know how to say dada yet or any other words."

"Babe, teach him how to say dada." Spencer said.

"No, you have to do that. Refer yourself as daddy or dada and he'll probably learn it by the end of the summer."

A few hours later I opened some presents my family gave Brendan. He mainly got clothes and some toys, which is nice because he can never have too many since he really doesn't have a lot. PJ carried in the cake with a number one candle on it lit and placed it in front of me, Brendan, and Spencer.

"Okay Brendan, let's blow it out together. 1, 2, 3." I blew out the candle. "Yay!" He started to smile. "Aw, you're so cute just like your daddy."

"You're cuter." Spencer said.

I smiled and PJ handed me a piece of cake. "Doesn't the cake look yummy?" I placed a small piece of it on a fork. "Open up. Mmm…" Brendan placed his hands in the cake can wiped it on his face.

"You can't blame me on this one." Spencer said.

"Hand me a napkin." Brendan placed his hand in my mouth. "Mmm… yeah it's yummy."

"Okay, so your father has announcement." Mom said.

Everyone became quiet and stared at him.

"Cancer's gone!" He said excitedly.

Everyone smiled.

"Yay, happy news!" I said. My daddy isn't dying, not yet anyways.

"Now the doctor said it may come back but as of right now it's gone." Mom said.

"Hey, that's better than nothing." Gabe said.

"Yes, it is."

When I got back home, I put the baby in his crib and grabbed my video camera.

"Well Charlie, it sure was a crazy year. I got pregnant, got married, got divorced, had the baby early, and all in a year's worth. I guess this is what I get for being a Duncan. We are definitely something. Oh and dad beat cancer, which means he no longer has it but it doesn't mean he won't develop it again but hopefully he won't. Hey did I mention PJ and Skylar are getting married this January? College wise, I finished my second year at Denver University and I got all A's and B's which I'm happy about since I had a baby to care for. Hopefully I'll be able to keep them up so you should wish me some good luck Charlie."

I closed my camera and placed it on the table. I walked over to the couch where Spencer was and snuggled with him. He looked down and gave me a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**OKAY SO I KNOW GETTING RID OF CANCER TAKES LONGER THAN THE AMOUNT OF TIME I HAD BOB WITH IT BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD END THIS STORY ON A HAPPY NOTE. SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND I AM PLANNING ON MAKING A SQUELE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL START IT, MAYBE NEXT WEEK OR MAYBE TONIGHT BUT I DON'T KNOW. IT WILL BEGIN WITH TEDDY GRADUATING COLLEGE, GETTING A JOB, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. SO YEAH! REMEMBER TO REVIEW. BYE!**


End file.
